


Love's Not Always Perfect

by niallbearlarrypoo



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tominson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, First Love, Love Letters, Love Story, Multi, Mystery, eliSA READ IT, omfg, one direction - Freeform, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallbearlarrypoo/pseuds/niallbearlarrypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Het love and Gay stuff. High School fic where they travel to London and yes. This is about a girl that gets it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disclosedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclosedthoughts/gifts), [ModestlyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestlyRogue/gifts).



> basically my 9th grade self wrote a het fic and now it's all shit. (THIS IS ALL 9TH GRADE ME)

 

Today was the first day of school, and I was not ready. Teachers would be nagging, homework will be giving out , and more and more work will take over my free time . I was walking out my room heading towards the living room when i heard my phone ring. I went back to my room and answer it. “Oh my god , today we start school!! New year, new me ! Are you ready Kelsey?", my best friend Juliette yelled through the phone with such joy . “Ermm, not really." i replied to her with such a tired and weak voice. “Oh come on, you'll get to spend more time with me !! and maybe we can join some clubs together so we wont get bored during the day . what do you say ?" . She had a point , it would be fun to spend more time with her throughout the day and it wouldn't kill anyone if i joined a few clubs here and there, Surprisingly i agreed with her and she was on her way to pick me up.

BEEP BEEP , the cars horn was beeped and I grabbed my bag and a piece of toast that my mom had left for me out on the kitchen counter. The car ride was quiet but very quick which was good . Behold !~~ the school was there in front of my eyes . I didn’t want to enter to what now was going to be hell. I was walking in and Juliette was already making new friends. What the heck , not even a minute had past and she was already making friends. I went to get my schedule to see what glasses I had. Great , I had more art classes than actual boring classes . That was a good start . I was on my way to 1st period with was Digital Computer. All of the back seats were taken and I had no other choice than to take a seat in the front. I was minding my own business looking at my phone and I heard a loud scream , it was a guy .Great a loud guy in my class for the rest of the year woopdy doo!

I looked up to see what was happening , but I was then caught looking at two sets of eyes. They were blue. The guy had such an angelic smile and laugh that just gave me chills. He was looking at me but I couldn’t look away . Its like our eyes were just magnets to each other and it was impossible for me to look away until the bell rung. The teacher walked in and started talking “Hello _,_ I’m Mrs. Rafi and ill be your Digital Computer teacher this year. Lets take roll call . Mark ? " “Here ! " “Adam?" “Here" The teacher kept calling out names and I was just waiting in total boredom for my name . “Niall?" “Here" I looked over to see who he was and to my surprise it was him. The guy I couldn’t get my eyes off of . He caught me looking at him and gave me a small smirk and looked away. My body shivered and felt a rush all over my body . “This class should be fun " I said in my head. We didn’t really do anything since it was the first day. Time passed by and the bell rung for 2nd period. Art.

I was arriving to the class when suddenly I heard someone screaming , “Hey, wait up !! ". I turn around to find Niall running after me . I stopped walking and waiting for him to catch up . He was out of breathe and had sweat all over his forehead. “Hey " he managed to say with such little air he had . I giggled ,"Hello " , “You know , I never caught your name " he said with a cheeky grin . “Oh , my name is Kelsey ." “Wow , that’s a nice name you got there " I laughed and said “Why thank you " while doing a small bow. “You have Art next ? " he asked and took a look in the class which we were standing in front of. “Yeah , this should be fun considering the fact everyone in here looks so talented already drawing . “I said pointing into the class full of students drawing on canvases . “Well, this should be fun. I have this class too so looks like in stuck with you. “he said looking at me while I was just taking glances in the class. We walked in and he offered me a seat next to him . I took it and we just talked until the teacher came in . He didn’t look so jolly as the last teacher . He looked more strict and demanding.

"Hi I'm Mr. Drew and I'm going to  be your Art teacher . Everyone write your name down on a piece of paper and leave it on my desk. You have no work but don’t talk to loud." We all cheered and started writing down our names on paper and handing them in. “Why don’t you tell me about your self since we have half an hour and nothing to do ?" Niall said as he smiled with that beautiful smile of his . “Haha okay what do you want to know?" . “Erhm , where are you from?" “I'm from Mullingar . its a small place down in Ireland. " I said to him . He made a shocking face and said “Jesus , me too ! " The excitement in his voice made me laugh and he said “Well why don’t we actually go do something and continue talking ?" “Sounds good to me ! " We both got up and decided to just draw random things on paper . The bell rung and finally it was Nutrition. I was going to spend time with Juliette and see if we got any classes together. I was waiting under a tree where she said she would meet up with me . I was just standing there where a familiar voice behind me yelled me name in a questioning tone ,"Kelsey ? !" , “Yes? " I said turning around . And out of surprise it was him , the one I didn’t want to see here just not now . Harry. My ex boyfriend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey , I haven’t seen you since last summer!!", Harry said as he hugged me. I admit I kind of missed his warm hugs. He pulled out of the hug and put his hands on my shoulder and looked at me dead in the eye. " I thought you were going to Uni High ? What are you doing here? " , “I know I had to move remember ? and I couldn’t go since it was too far from where I live and this is the closes school I could find ", I said while I looked at him . “Kelsey!" I heard a girl scream behind Harry . She was far so I couldn’t really make out her face. I walked past Harry and towards the girl. It was Stephanie. My second Half . The one i call my sister. “OH MY GOD , I missed you ! How are you !?" She screamed at me as if I was miles away when actually I was in front of her . I guess she was to happy to see me since we haven’t seen each other for a year. “I missed you too ! and I’m okay how about you?" I told her as I hugged her .

I missed this girl so much ! Life without her was hell ! no one to really make funny videos with or sing along with . “I’ve been good. and who’s this I see ? Harold ? " She said walking towards Harry. “Hey Steph. Long time no see!", “i know I’ve missed you like crazy curly top !" They were just talking among their self's about god knows what . I was just standing there waiting for Juliette but she never came. I felt like a lost puppy looking for her mom . I was walking around the school looking for her when I felt two warm hands cover my eyes from behind me. “Guess who !?" A very familiar voice said with a hint of laughter in the voice. It then hit me , “Niall ! " , and so it was him. He grunted , “awe how did you know it was me ?" he made a cute little puppy face while looking at me . He looked adorable. “I know absolutely no one in this school and your the only guy I’ve talked to all day." I said as I laughed at his face expressions . He was making different faces as I spoke and I couldn’t help but laugh, “What are you doing ? " I said in between laughs . “Trying to make you laugh ! You have such an amazing smile and I adore your laugh! ". Niall looked at me and came in close to me as I looked up to his eyes which were already watching me. I felt my whole body freeze. I didn’t want to move from where I was. I got a funny feeling in my stomach. Butterflies I suppose .

 

"You’re beautiful you know that?" Niall said as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. “No I'm not you don’t have to lie. I mean look at me!" I said as I backed away for him to catch a glimpse. I didn’t really like my image . I wasn’t really fit . He laughed and walked towards me and put an eyebrow up. Oh god when he did that I just couldn’t. He looked more attractive ! “You know ill think your beautiful no matter what right ?" I couldn’t help but smile. I felt myself blush a bit and looked down. Niall walked towards me when suddenly Harry , Stephanie, and Juliette came along . “He- oh uhm are we interrupting anything ? " Stephanie said while pointing two fingers at me and Niall. “No haha we were just uhm talking . “Niall said as he looked at me . “Well anyways can we talk with Kelsey ? " Harry said with such as harsh tone. He sounded more mad nothing compared to what he sounded just a few minutes ago. “Harry , don’t be so rude obviously they want to talk ! don’t just think you can take her away . Well leave you guys alone okay ? Oh and by the way I'm Stephanie . " Steph said introducing herself to Niall . She looked like a little kid with her short black hair which had a black bow attached to it .

 

She was wearing black skinnies and a black shirt with a black and white varsity jacket over it ."And I’m Juliette but you can call me Julie. " Juliette said as she was eating a sandwich . You would think she was Gothic by the black skinnies and black jacket we was wearing . It matched her shoulder length black straight hair. “Nice to meet you Stephanie and Juliette , I’m Niall .” Niall said to them in a deep voice . He sounded funny and his face expression just made the moment even better .He looked like he had just seen something hideous! We all couldn’t help but laugh at his introduction. Harry on the other hand just looked like someone has just insulted his mother. He didn’t look very pleased with me and Niall hanging out . He just looked at me and walked away. I had to see what was wrong with him so i excused myself from the group and went after Harry . “Harry what’s wrong ?" He stopped and looked at me . His green eyes were looking deep into my eyes. “I don’t want you talking to him ." He said looking towards where Niall was at . I was lost . Why didn’t he want me talking to him. He was just a friend." Why not ? he’s just my friend not like if that’ll hurt anyone right ? " I said trying to win Harry's stare back . He looked at me but this time he had tears in his eyes. “Harry ? Are you alright ?. what’s wrong ? " I said as I whipped a tear of his cheek . “Its just I still love you. I don’t want to lose you to him ." He said as he looked at me .

 

He was hurt. I could tell. I know Harry , If anything he was saying the truth. “But you broke up with me remember ? you had your chance. You lost me months ago. " . “It was a huge mistake. I wasn’t thinking ! I was just mad that night and it slipped out ! you never answered my calls or messages , Then you just move a week later. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you it was all just a mix up. Kelsey , please. " He said now with both eyes all teared up and tears on his cheeks. It hurt me to look at him like this. The bell rung for us to go to 3rd period which in my schedule was English. “Look we’ll talk later . bye . " I told him as I was walking away. I cached up with Niall and Juliette who had the same class as I did. We didn’t really talk . It was just dead silent. “What was that about ? " Niall asked breaking the silence there was between us along the way. “Oh nothing he was just a little upset about something that’s all ."I lied . I couldn’t just burst everything out. We were going into the class when I saw Harry there seating down with one hand holding his cheek and the other one whipping a tear away. This was going to be awkward considering I was seating next to Niall again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to ignore Harry , but i just couldn’t. His eyes were watching me in every move I made. I could feel his eyes burning in the back of my head. I just couldn't help it . I knew he was hurt. But what was i suppose to do ? It was his fault for leaving me after just one night. He thought i was out with another guy when in reality i was out with my sister Roxana. He waited for me outside my doorstep and he pulled a trigger and bursted out. He was saying painful things that just made me feel useless and not needed. I don't know what was wrong with him. But if he didn't have faith in me back then why should i even try anymore , right ?

I was talking with Juliette while Niall was talking with his friends Zayn and Liam. I have to say it , they were attractive young lads ."So , are you going to tell me or…?" Juliette said but i wasn’t able to hear her. I was spacing out about god knows what. “Kelsey!", Juliette screamed . “Huhu … what happened ? " i said as if there was some kind of emergency happening. “Oh god , were you spacing out ? i just spent precious time talking to someone who was spacing out ! Lordie lord ! help this child stay focused ! " , Julie said throwing her hands up in the air walking away. I just stayed seated laughing at her reaction.

"Ay Kelsey come over here for a bit love", Niall said waving for me to come towards his way. “I'm here ", i said as i hopped into a spot next to him. “This is Kelsey the girl i was talking about " Niall told Zayn and Liam . What was going on ? Why was he talking about me ? Was it something good ? was it something bad ? “Erhm hello ?" i said giving a weak wave . “Hello love im Zayn " “And i am Liam " The attractive lads introduced them self's to me ."Hello , nice to meet you " I said as i flashes a smile at them . “So i hear you like singing ? " Liam asked me . “Ugh Niall ! you told them ! you know i don't like people knowing that ! " I yelled at Niall as I Slapped his arm . “Hey hey hey chill ! they had to know some things about you so i just had to say it " he said while laughing . Zayn was just smiling the whole time . Weird guy , just smiling and loving life.

 

"Sorry to stop the party but I need her " Juliette said as she took me away. “Ay i was having fun !" I gave her a puppy face and giggled."Whats up ? " i asked her . “I talked to Harry and he would really like to talk to you .. like now ! " . “What ? why now ? doesn't he see that I'm in a good mood and talking with him can just make it worst. " didn't really want to talk to Harry . I was sure he would just want to get back together but how could it work out if my feelings or him disappeared. “He just wants to talk bu-" she was cut of by the teacher walking in . “Hello everyone !" The male figure said to us. he looked like a fun teacher he could be fun . “Hi " The whole class spoke . “I'm Mr. Ramirez and im going to be your teacher this year . Erhm , if you can just go get a book from the shelf , write your name down and just drop it out on the bin near my desk . that should be quick right ? get on it . "

We all did as we were told. I was on my way to drop of my book when , “Hey !" Harry said grabbing my arm . He had a tight grip . “What ? " I said in such a harsh tone . “Can we please talk ? " i hesitated but i replied , “Okay fine . What do you want to talk about ? " I said as I sat on the table behind me. I started swinging my legs like a child on a swing. “Look I just want to know if you feel the same towards me . I haven't moved on from you . I've tried to forget you but everything reminds me of you . I love you. Give me one more chance and i swear I'll hear you out !" he said as a tear came down his cheek , he grabbed my hand and looked at me with those red eyes.

 

I cupped his cheeks in my hand and looked at him in the eye, “Look Harry, I cant say yes because it would be unfair to you . I don't feel the same for you as I did before . I would just like to be friends with you . That's all I'm asking for , just friends " he took my hands off from his cheeks and hold them in his ." if it would make you less stressed then alright I guess i could live with that."He said giving me such a weak smile.

The time passed and it was time for 4th period . P.E. I was walking towards the gym all alone since Niall , Harry and Juliette didn't have that class with me. I then spotted out Stephanie . I ran after her while she was walking . She was a fast walker considering the fact she was going farther as i was running after her. “Stephanie wait up!!" I screamed out and she quickly stopped and looked towards my direction.

 

We walked together into the gym . To my luck I found Liam and Zayn smiling at me like 5 year olds trying to look innocent."Hello love nice to see you have the same class as us " Liam said as he hugged me . “Haha Very nice indeed"I said looking at Zayn who was staring at my friend Stephanie ."Erhm , Zayn you alright there ? “He jumped a little and looked at me “Ye-yeah im good . I see you brought a friend of yours. " He said looking at Stephanie making her blush. “Oh, guys this is my best friend, Stephanie. Zayn couldn't help but smile . He has an adorable smile. “hello Stephanie " They both said to her. “Hello Boys “Stephanie said Waving at them.

We walked into the gym and just waited there fora teacher to appear. But I felt like if someone was missing . I looked to my sides to only find Liam. I asked him where Zayn and Stephanie were at and he nodded his head . We both went out of the gym to find them laughing and talking. Boy this should be good.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Liam who had a smirk on his face and I joined him as I smiled too. They looked so cute just laughing and talking . Liam cleared his throat and got close to them ,"Sorry are we interrupting something ?" He was doing circular motions with his hands towards their way . They were just laughing uncontrollably . It made me and Liam grow a laughing fit with them . “Uhm, no we’re good . " Zayn said in between laughs, “What’s up? " Zayn was calming down a bit. “What were you guys laughing about ?" I said through bits of laughter.

"Oh no nothing just the thought of something that’s all ."Stephanie told Me and Liam as she walked into the gym. Me and Liam just scrunched our shoulders and ignored it all. “Weird kids these days “Liam stated as he pointed at Stephanie and wiggled his eyebrows . We walked in to find the teachers all over the place. Our teacher was Ms. Bill and we didn’t see a sign that had her name. We were actually lost.

"Zayn ! Liam !", A guy yelled from across the gym . He came running towards the lads and they collided in a hug . “Boo Bear ! ", Liam said as he was smiling . Oh his angelic smile was just so wonderful to see. “Louis , I miss you lad ! " Zayn said as he was hugging Louis for what seemed like forever. “I have so much to tell you guys , But first , would you two introduce me to these two young ladies?"Louis said walking towards me and Stephanie while he pointed to both of us. He looked nice wearing a bright blue shirt with grey stripes and grey toms with white skinnies.

 

"Well , this is Kelsey" Liam Said putting an arm around me .I flashed a smile to Louis “Hello ! " He smiled and said “Hello Love ". He looked adorable smiling just holding his hands in front of him as he was rocking back and forth. “And this is Stephanie “Zayn said walking towards Steph as she giggled and waved to Louis , “Hello “Louis Said as he waved back to her . “You lads never mentioned to me you had girlfriends , you shoul-"Louis was interrupted “No !No!No!No!No!"Liam and Zayn both said in a high voice . “They are just new friends of ours “Liam said taking his arm from around my shoulder and tugged down his shirt . Zayn did the same .

 

"Oh well who else came here besides you guys ? Is Niall here ? " I replied to Louis’ question “Actually he is , he just doesn’t have this class with us ."I pouted as I finished what I was saying . “That little Irish angel is going to get a big surprise then ! " He flashed a smile and started talking to Zayn and Liam. “Kelsey ?" I heard a female voice say . It was the teacher “Here !! " I following her voice as she continued giving out roll call. We did nothing in this class just sit on benches in there and just talk .

 

The bell for 5th period soon rang . I had Wood-shop. “Hey what class do you have ? “I asked Stephanie . “Erhmm , English." She said pointing her finger to the schedule . “And you ? " “I have woodshop." She looked at me with a face . “lucky I want that class ! well ill see you in lunch bye ! “She gave me a hug and skipped away. I couldn’t see Zayn, Liam, or Louis. Great, i was spending this period alone then. or so i thought.

 

I entered the class to find no one I knew. I just went ahead and took a seat in the back of the class. Good thing the back had available seats. The teacher didn’t say one word but passed out a piece of paper in which we can sign up for him to see our name. I was writing my name down and I feel to hands hug me from the back . I couldn’t look back , it was a tight grip. “Looks like we have another class together love " A voice said behind me . It had an Irish accent I knew it was Him. “Hey Niall" I stood up and gave him a hug with my arms over his shoulder as he hugged me from the waist. I found it cute how I had to get on my tippy toes.

 

"Are we supposed to do anything ? “Erhm I do-" i was interrupted “NIALLER ! “A familiar voice yelled “Louis ! “Niall Went running towards him Hugging him. They staying in sink in the hug . “Haha too much love in one room ! “I said as i was arriving them . They separated from the hug and hugged me . Soon we were all hugging. “Haha Louis this is Kelsey " Niall said hugging me from the back . I admit I loved his hugs already . They were just to perfect. “I know already we met last period ."Louis said as he flashed a bright smile and put a thumbs up . “So wait.. you guys are just friend right or… ?". Poor kid was confused .He looked so cute as he made such a puzzled face “Yes just friends Lou" Niall said from behind me .

 

"Hey " I heard from behind me . Sounded like someone who had a clogged throat. I turned around while Niall did the same not separating from the hug. “Hello Harold “I said As I Flashed A Smile to him . I got Niall’s hands and separated them as I went away from the hug to hug Harry . " Looks like I'm stuck with you for this class . This is going to be hell." I backed away from the hug and looked at him with a ’ are you serious’ face. Harry faked a frown . He started laughing “I’m just kidding ! I get to spend more time with you " He said as he was trying to hold my hand . I quickly reacted and introduced him to Louis and Niall . This should be weird , the fact that Harry doesn’t like Niall would make this interesting .

 

“Louis , Niall, this is Harry . “I said as I put my hand behind his back and looked at him as I flashed him a smile. “Harry ? THE Harry?" Louis said as he was getting closer to Harry . “Louis ? ", Harry said looking at Louis in a concentrated face. What was going one? They knew each other ? How come I never heard Harry talking about him ? I looked over to Niall who was also confused . “Oh lord harry I Missed You Champ ! “Louis Said As He Hugged Harry who was giving out the biggest smile ever . “I missed you too ! how was London ? “Harry asked him . I’m guessing they were like the best of friends back then ?I had no idea . Me and Niall just stood there and let them had there fun . Mean while i asked Niall “did you know they knew each other ?" I asked him as I was staring at them . “Nope! " Niall replied . I cleared my throat to catch their attention. “You guys.. know each other ? " I asked with a puzzled face.

 

"We were like brothers back in 6th grade. I had to move to London and never had contact with Curly over here ever again . " Louis said . “And I tried all I could to go to London but my mom didn’t let me . But I guess it was all worth it . “Harry said as he looked at Louis. I admit it, it was cute how they had a bromance. “So I see you guys are still together ? “Louis said winking at me . My cheeks went bright red and I just looked down .Harry just stayed quiet looking at me as Niall came up and asked “you guys dated before? or are you guys still dating ? ". Not this again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Erhm, we were dating but now we’re just good friends", Harry faked a smile “Right Kels? " He looked over at me to find me blushing . I don’t know why I was blushing. Could have been the fact that he told his best friend we were dating . “Yeah,good friends that’s all " I said smiling while looking at Louis who was expressionless. “Oh okay, So man we cool? I don’t think we got of on the right foot" Niall said stretching out his hand for Harry to shake as an agreement that they were good. Harry gave a cheeky grin and said “Yeah we’re cool “And shook Niall’s hand. Yes, finally they got off on the right foot. Now this should be easy. “Ay wanna go mess around with the wood ?"Louis said as he already had a piece of wood on his hand just waiting for our response .

He looked like a 5 year old boy waiting for ice-cream at a ice-cream shop . He held a smile as he was jumping in place waiting an answer from us . “Sure"Harry,Niall,And I Replied to him as we all went on our way to cut any piece of wood we found. It was fun cutting wood up and just painting things all random . Time went by and it was time for lunch. “Ay want to hang out with us ? " I asked Louis and Harry who were going there own way. “Yeah sure why not . Wouldn’t kill anyone . Unless .. Your all secret killers " Louis said as he hid behind Harry making a scared face. Niall And I just laughed so hard at his silliness.

Harry,Louis,and Niall waited for me under a tree while I went to look for Liam, Stephanie and Juliette. I was waking through the hall to go straight to the Lunch area . Luckily I found Liam and Juliette buying food at the vending machines. “Hello there " I said poking Julie on her cheek. She turned around and hugged me and offered me coco pie. “Want some ? " She had he mouth full of god knows what . It was pretty funny how she sounded since her mouth was stuffed. “Haha thanks ." I grabbed the Coco Pie and went next to Liam who was struggling on putting his dollar in the money slot.

He was frustrated since the vending machine wouldn’t accept his dollar. He turned over to me and asked “Do you have change for a dollar ? This machine doesn’t like my dollar and I'm starving!" He gave me a puppy face. I laughed and looked for change in my bag and i didn’t have any. “Sorry Liam , No change. “I made a puppy face . Poor kid was starving .Me being the nice person I am , I gave him the Coco Pie I had . “Here you go , enjoy it “I said handing it to him. “No , its your food its not fair." He didn’t accept it . I made a serious face and insisted for him to take to “Ugh okay . Thanks love" He flashed me a smile, i smiled back “Anytime "

 

We walked towards where Harry, Louis, And Niall where to find Zayn on Louis back. What in the world was going on? “Were here ! " I screamed as Zayn jumped off Louis back . “Hello" They all said . “What were you doing ? “Liam said with a mouth full as he pointed to Zayn. “Oh you know just your normal piggy back ride." Louis said as he fixed his hair. “Well then"Juliette said . “Have any of you guys seen Stephanie? " I haven’t seen her around. “Maybe she’s still in her class " Harry answered. “Hmm yeah true. Anyways what do you guys have for 6th period ? “I asked everyone that was there . “I have World History ?"Louis said looking at his schedule . “Me too " Harry and Niall said at the same time . “Erhmm me too “Juliette said as she giggled.

 

This was pretty nice , looks like we all got the same class . I looked over to Liam who was struggling on getting his schedule out of his backpack. I decided to help him ,"Let me get that " I went over to him and unzipped his backpack to find the schedule . “Looks like we have World History together . “I said as I placed his schedule in his bag again. “Woooohoo" Harry said as he lift his arms up turning around in circles as Zayn and Louis looked at each other yelling “yeah!" and Niall and Liam Just enjoying there food. Niall had himself quite a snack . He had a burger , soda, sun chips , and chocolate chip cookies. Wow, boy knows how to enjoy a meal.

 

I had an eye out looking for Stephanie . I wondered where she was and what she was doing. God this girl was taking for ever . I decided to text her . I said *Steph, hurry up we’re all by the tree next to the 200 building . * she didn’t reply ."Watcha doin’?" Niall asked as he saw me putting my phone away , “Oh nothing just texting Stephanie to get her ass over here as quick as possible !" I said as i was laughing . We both had a crack at the way I said it . “What’s so funny ? " Liam asked as he was whipping away food crumbs form his lips. “Nothing nothing nothing " I told him while I looked at him gesturing him that he had more food crumbs on his left side of the lip.

 

The bell rung for 6th period . “Are we going or _are we_ going ? " Harry said pointing to the direction out class was at . “Going !" We all said as we did the same as Harry. We were just laughing and talking all our way to the class. “Hello I'll be your teacher Ms. Fushan take a seat and listen up . " We all did as told . The back was full of empty seats and we all decided to sit together . We are barley going to start the class when Stephanie arrived . “Hey guys " Stephanie said as she took an empty seat next to Louis. “Hi" We all said in reply to her greeting.

 

"Okay , so I’ve checked to see our schedule and it says you guys are my only class which is period 6. Now , here’s the good news and bad news for some. We are going to have to go out to the U.K to take some advance classes there. Bad news is you wont be able to go to any classes you are supposed to be taking this year is that clear? " The teacher stopped and looked at us . We all just stayed quiet for a few seconds when suddenly the class was full of cheers .

 

The teacher interrupted our happy time , “Classes will start in two days , so here are your forms, get them signed and bring them back tomorrow because tomorrow we take off. " She started handing out the forms and all of us had smiles on out faces. Its like it was glued there. I just couldn’t believe this , we were actually going to go to the U.K to take classes . Now I just had to let me parents agree to let me go. “Tomorrow everyone that’s going bring luggage, money, and necessary items . It's going to be a long flight." The teacher kept repeating this throughout the class. Time passed by it was time to go home . “Well , I'lll see you guys tomorrow “I said as I hugged every single one of them. I stated walking out the class with Juliette who was my ride home. “Ay Kelsey ? " Harry said to me .He was standing behind me with a hand behind his head and the other hand in his pocket. I turned around to look at him.

 

"Yeah what’s up ? " .

 

"Erm , are you walking home ?"

 

“Nope I'm getting a ride home . Why ? " I said as i just stood there.

 

"Oh no reason. Ill guess I'll see you tomorrow "

 

"Yep tomorrow it is . Bye Harold ." I gave him a quick hug and walked away with Juliette.

 

~~20 Minutes later ~ 

"Thanks for the ride ! " I said to Juliette as she closed the car door . “No problem sweetie" 

Her mom replied back.

 

I entered my house to find my sister Roxana cooking up some food. “Hey how was school ? " Roxana run towards me to give me a welcoming hug. “Ugh , felt like years !" I said as i took a seat in the kitchen . “Did anyone you know go to that school besides Juliette of course . “Harry was there ? " I said as I let out a loud sigh. “What !? Harry ? Your Ex Harry ? Oh god , how was it ?Did you guys talk ? "

 

"Yes, we talked but you know we just let the pass go and now were just goof friends " I Said as i stood up and was on my way to my room . “Well that’s good . Aren’t you hungry? I made spaghetti ? " Roxana yelled at me as i was entering my room . I took a step back and yelled “Not now ! Thanks " I entered my room and waited for my mom to get home .

 

I heard a car entering the garage and looked out the window to find my moms car. I quickly go the form I needed to get signed and rushed down stairs . My mom was barley entering and i was yelling “Mom ! Mom ! Mom ! Look , for world history we are gong to be taking classes over at the U.K and you just need to sign this form agreeing that I can go . We take off tomorrow morning at 9. What do you say? Please, Juliette is going ! "

 

My mom looked at me as she was laughing at how I rushed towards her and handed her the form. “Uhm , are you positive Julie is going? , She asked as she was taking a look at the form , “Yes I'm positive ! ", “Well then , yes . you can go ! "

"Jesus mom thank you so much ! love you !! Now here’s one and sign it . Leave it on the kitchen counter . I'm going to go pack and get me some sleep. "

"Okay good night sweetie ! "

 

I rushed upstairs and into my room . I quickly grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started packing clothes and accessories. I couldn’t believe my mom let me go . I was going back to the U.K ! Ah , I couldn’t believe this. About 30 - 40 minutes later i finished packing . I decided to go to sleep . Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm went off. It was 6:45 a.m. I quickly got up . “Today is the day " I sang as I dragged my body into the shower. 

*15 minutes later*

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry my self up . I wrapped it around my body and went towards my closet to chose an outfit. “What to wear , what to wear ! " I couldn’t find anything ! Its like all the clothes that was in my closet had disappeared and got someone else clothes. I kept on trying everything until i came across black skinnies, a light blue jacket with a grey hoodie, a white floral shirt , and grey and white converse. “Kelsey you got 30 minutes ! hurry up !! " My sister Roxana warned me . “Okay ! " I yelled back at her.

"Oh lord, I still have my hair ! " . I was such in a rush doing everything I forgot about my hair. I quickly blow dried my hair and passed a straightener through it very quick and tide it up to a messy bun. I applied a little bit of mascara and some blush and added some lip-gloss. I took a quick look in the mirror before exiting my room. I grabbed my bag and my luggage and was ready to go.

I rushed downstairs to find Roxana and her boyfriend Kian Eating. “Made me anything ? " I said as i walked towards the kitchen counter to grab my form . “Here . eat some waffles and eggs. " Kian said as he gave me a served plate. “Thanks ".

 

My mom and dad woke up and went to the living room and saw me . “Mom dad ! " I said as i rushed to them . " I'm going to miss you guys !! " I said as I hold them both in my arms . “Me too sweetie , remember to call me at least twice a week ! " My mom said as she traced my face with her fingertips . She had tears in her eyes. “I'm going to miss you honey. You can always Skype with us okay. ? Take care ! " My dad said as he gave me a long hug. “Here’s some money . Now don’t waist it all ! " “Okay thanks I love you ! " Wow , 500 dollars for a year ? I should really take care of this !

"Shoot I'm late ! Come on Sam ! Hurry ! " I yelled to my older brother who was 18 . Roxana was the middle child who was 17. I was 16. Pretty funny how we were all a year apart. “Go to the car I'll catch up with you ! " “Okay! " I went on my way to his car and put my luggage in the back and went to sit in the front. I was tired from all that rush . I got a call from Juliette.

 

"Are you on your way to school?"

 

"Not yet Sam is lagging it . "

 

"Oh its cause i don’t have a ride . Would you mind giving me a lift ? "

 

"Yeah sure no problem . I'm going to be there in like 10 minutes. "

 

"Oh my god thank you ! "

 

"Anytime ! Bye "

 

"Bye "

 

She only lived two blocks away so it was a easy pick up. Sam finally got to the car and stated to drive . “Can we pass by Julie’s house? She has no ride and I kind of sort of told her we can take her." I said to him as I cringed my face . “But she lives two blocks back ! " “Please! " I was tugging on his arm to make him turn back . “Ugh okay . " He turned the car and we went to pick her up. She was already outside . This girl is always punctual . “Hurry put your stuff in the back and go to the back seat." Sam was telling her as she was grabbing her luggage of the patio and on to the car.

~about 10 minutes later ~

 

"Okay were here , get out ! " Sam said in a very mean tone."Shesh Boy , we can take our time!" I stuck my tongue out on him and he did the same. Me and Juliette finally got our stuff off the car and i warned Sam that were done . He got of the drivers seat and came out to give me my last hug. “I’m gonna miss you you little twerp ! " “Me too dumb boob! " we both hugged . “Now go , scurry away ! " He said gesturing for us to go into the school . “Bye Sam !! " “Bye Kels! " Boy was i going to miss him ! I wasn’t able to say my goodbye to Roxana which sucked since I was really going to miss her .

 

Me and Juliette rushed to the class in which we had World History in and found the whole class there. I quickly spotted Niall,Zayn,Louis,Liam,Harry, and Stephanie Standing in the back . They all looked very normal wearing sweats Besides Stephanie who was wearing blue skinnies , a white shirt, and a purple cardigan with white flats. And Juliette who wore Black jeans and a grey sweater with white vans. “Hey Guys ! " Niall said waving at us . “Hey " I said as I went in for a hug. “You guys ready ? " Zayn said as he had a huge smile on his face . “Very ! " I said as I pointed to my luggage. “Woah , two suit cases? " Harry said as he came in for a hug. “A girl is always prepared !" “Oh sure, do you have tape ? " Harry held an eyebrow up and looked at me with a soft smirk “No " I said as I looked down, “Then you aren’t prepared! " He stuck out a tongue at me and I slapped his arm , “Shut up Harold ! " .

 

"Okay everyone , were going down to the front of the school our bus is here and we will be arriving the airport in an hour. So grab your stuff and lets get going " Ms. Fushan said to us as we all grabbed our belongings and headed out. “Boy I’ve never been over to the U.K ! " Stephanie said as she was smiling wide . She has always dreamed of going to the U.K . “You’ve never been there ? " Zayn asked all surprised since of course he didn’t know . “Nope , Not once ! I was going to go with Kelsey during the summer but my mom didn’t let me go. " “That sucks ! Its nice there . I’m from Bradford, England " he winked at her causing her to blush . “So that’s where the accent comes from. " She laughed and blushed even more. She probably blushed at the fact that she made a dumb statement of his accent .

 

We all arrived to the bus and had to sit two people per seat. We were all planning who would seat with who and which side. Since it was only two rows it would have to be four in a row. “So Louis be my partner ? “Liam asked Louis as he hold his hand making puppy eyes and pouted his lip. “Ill be flattered!" Louis said in response . Silly boys. “Ay errhm , would you like to sit with me ? " Zayn asked Stephanie as he had both hands in his pockets and blushed a little. Stephanie smiled bright and did a little jump and said “Yeah sure "."Great " Zayn said and they both looked at each other just smiling. 

Boy those two kids, its only been one day and already falling for each other or so it seemed like it . Harry was walking towards me and i was about to go to talk to him when suddenly Niall pulled me to the side and started talking to me . “Hey would you like to sit with me ? I mean i hardly know Harry or Juliette and i feel more comfortable with you . " He looked at me in the eyes and i immediately feels the same rush i felt every time when he looked at me in the eye. He was blushing and so was i . “Aha sure thing. I wouldn’t want you seating next to some people you don’t even talk to. " “Thanks love . " He gave me a hug and made a huge smile appear on my face . Good his hugs just made my day.

 

I looked over to Harry who looked pretty upset . He was just standing against a fence as people were going into the bus. I walked over to him to see what was wrong . “Hey there Curly." I said as i patted his head . ‘Hey " He said as he stood up straight and gave me a hug. He held me in for so long and i didn’t mind one bit . “Why are you upset is everything alright ?" I asked him as he put his arms around my waist and looked me in the eye. “Yeah , its just I wanted to sit next to you . Now I'm going to spend a whole hour with A Girl who I Don’t know . But what can I do right ?’ He finished of with a laugh of sarcasm. “Well you’ll get to know her . She’s a sweetheart. " I said as I looked over at Julie who was reading a story . “Hopefully she likes me " “Oh come-on, she’ll adore you ! You're too cheeky ! " I said as I poked the dimples in this cheeks. We both laughed and moved ahead since the line to go into the bus was getting faster.

 

"Can you help me with this ? " I asked Niall who was only carrying one suitcase and a backpack on his back. He looked back and let out a loud laugh. “What’s so funny ! " I said as I looked at him in a serious face “Its just your struggling with the bags and you look so adorable " He said as he laughed . He reached over to carry one suitcase and took it up . “Wow , thanks " I said sarcastically. “Anytime " he smiled and added a wink at the end .

 

We all sat down and me and Niall got the left side , Zayn and Stephanie took the seat behind us , Louis and Liam got the seat next to them at the right , and Harry and Juliette got the one next to us also at the right . I got the edge seat and Niall got the window. No fair ! but I couldn’t do anything about it . I was next to Harry still since Juliette got the window seat . And I looked over to Niall who was eating , of course ! “Are you going to share that ? " Isaid as he was going to take another bite of he burger her had . He stopped and looked at me . He looked so cute with his cheeks all stuffed up with food.

 

"erhmm, here are some chips and a juice" He said giving me the bag with said food. “Thank you " I quickly got the bag and started eating . “Okay where on our way , now don’t get up or walk around . "

"Okay Ms. Fushan! " The bus full of students yelled in reply. “Okay. " she replied and went to take a seat.

 

The ride was kind of boring considering the fact that Niall went to sleep after the first 20 minutes and Stephanie was busy having the time of her life talking with Zayn . Juliette was in her own little world reading a book . Harry was on his phone , But Louis and Liam where just laughing. I kept on looking back and they stopped as soon as I turned to face them . “Weirdo’s ! " I told them . “Hey , we may be weird ! " Louis said , “but its better than normal " Liam added.

 

I just looked away laughing at there silly come-back. I looked over to Harry who was staring at me . I stared at him and gave him a smile . “What are you looking at ? " I asked him . He didn’t reply . He kept on Staring at me and every time his stare got more intense. “Erhm , Harry ? " I waved my hand in front of his eyes. He still didn’t break the stare . I decided to just look away. Its only been 30 minutes and it's been boring . I decided to take out my iPod and started playing some music . Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me was playing. I fell asleep listening to his angelic voice. 

*30 minutes later * 

"Okay everyone we’re at the airport! our flight leaves in 20 minutes so get moving ! " I woke up and found Niall arm wrapped around my waist and I had been sleeping on his shoulder. He was still sleeping .I shook him for him to wake up , “Niall , wake up . We’re here . " , “What? " He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and removed his arm form my waist. “Oh I'm sorry ! " he said as he noticed his arm was around me . “No it's okay I kind of fell asleep also so it didn’t bother me . " I said as I flashed him a smile.

 

Harry was just staring at us from the corner of his eye. He looked over to me and his cheeks were red , and his eyes were puffy red. Wonder what was wrong with him. I faked a smile and he looked away. I didn’t know what was going on. We all got of the bus and rushed towards the ticket area. The teacher was in a rush giving the attendant at the window all the information. She got our tickets and we all went to the doors. We all got first class and went ahead and got into the plane. We all seated the same as we were in the bus .Hopefully this was going to be fun .

 

*10 minutes later after liftoff*

 

"How could you possibly win that after getting cut tons of times !! " Niall said to me . We were playing Fun Run and he was losing. “I'm just too good that’s why ! " “Teach me ? I'm new at this ! " he said as he looked at his phone having no idea what he was doing. “Well I'm new at this too ! Just press the arrow to jump and click those pictures you get cause they help you. " I explained to him showing him all the things . “I get it ! " He said as he turned his phone off. “Why you turned it off ? " I said as I pouted my lip . “I don’t get it " he said as he stared too laugh. I heard my name being called but i wasn’t sure who it was . I looked over to my right and Harry was sound asleep and Juliette was listening to music. I looked back and Stephanie was sleeping and so was Zayn. That left Louis and Liam. “Kelsey " I heard my name once more. It was Louis.

 

"What ? "

 

"What’s your number I need to tell you something . "

 

"Erhmm here . " 

 

I took out a piece of paper and started writing my number on it . I hand it over to him and he said “Thanks love ." and smiled . Soon I got a text . It was him. The message read “Just kiss him already (; xx " I looked over at Louis with a confused face. He pointed at Niall . I then turned back to my seat and Niall talked to me . “What about me ? " I froze. He saw Louis point. Nope nope nope this was bad. “Oh nothing, just that you suck at playing at the game that’s all " I said as I laughed . He looked at me with a plain face. “No really what is it ? " He asked . “I already told you! You suck ! " I looked down to my phone and replied to Louis’ text . “No are you crazy! We are just friends and plus we barley met. " He replied, “Oh come-on , you guys already dig each other ! I cant tell ;)" . I blushed . I didn’t even dare to reply. I looked over at Niall who was looking out the window. He looked so calm . Like if his life was just perfect. My phone vibrated . It was Louis . What did he want now ?

"You like him. I see the way you look at him. Don’t lie to me ! " 

 

"What are you saying? You must be dumb to actually think I like him. I barley met the kid. I would know if I like him or not. Maybe I will like him in the future but that’s when I really know him! "

"I'll just wait until the day you two are finally together. Well I'ma sleep . Goodnight! xx"

"Goodnight ! (: "

And so he went to sleep. What was his problem. Saying I like Niall when I clearly don’t. He’s just a sweet guy from what I know. I barley met him yesterday. Of course I like him , but as a friend.

"I'm going to  sleep the rest of the flight okay ? Good night ! " I told Niall as he was On his phone doing god knows what . I took a peek . He was texting with Liam . I looked over at Liam who was on his Phone also . I turned back when I heard Niall's phone ring . He had received a messaged from Liam.  " Come-on man . you know it's true. " I was about to read what Niall had wrote but I shot my head up when Niall scared me as he turned of the phone. “What was that love ? " He said as he looked at me . I jumped of fright . “I'm going to go to sleep. There isn’t really anything left to do. " , “Okay goodnight love" He sad as he put an arm over my shoulder and let go.“We’ll be arriving England in 13 minutes . Please turn all electronics off and stay seated. Thank You.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

13 minutes later we arrived. We were in England. “Okay everyone we’re here. Now get ready . Get your stuff and make sure you have everything you need. Make sure all valuables are well put away . “Ms. Fushan said to us as we were getting ready  to get off the plane. “Ay Niall can you get my bag please. It’s to far into the slot. " I asked him as i was trying to reach my bag. “Sure love just wait . " He said as he was standing up tucking in his shirt and putting on a sweater. “Here you go. “He handed me the bag . “Thanks " I flashed a smile to him. We all were getting off the plane and I was struggling with the suitcases again. I wondered to my self why _did_ I even bring two bags ? Well I am a girl and I do need _tons_ of clothes. So there was my point."Want me to take that suitcase for you ? " Harry asked . I looked at the bag and to him again . “Please ? " He took it away from my hand and started walking off the plane with it.

We all headed towards this bus which  guess was going to take us to where we were going to stay. I seated next to Juliette and Stephanie while Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, And Harry all seated in the back . It was enough room for 5 at the back since it was a full seat. The seats from there forward were only 3 a seat. So that's where I stayed put. “So how are things with Zayn ? " I asked Stephanie. She was spacing out on me . Day-Dreaming of Zayn maybe? “Hello ? Stephanie !! " I waved both hands in her face and she snapped out of it. “Uh-uh- what ? ’ She said looked at me and Juliette. “So ? how things with Zayn ? I see a little _something something_ going on there. " I was poking her arm as I was speaking . She looked at me with such a serious face. It held no expression what so ever ! “So are things with you and Niall ! " She shot back. Okay this got me mad. First Louis , now her ? “For the last time ! I like Niall as a friend only nothing else ! If I ever do think I like him it would be freaking obvious So don't be saying things that aren't even a bit true. " I put on my earphones and started listening to music.

I felt both of there eyes burning on the side of my head. I couldn't resist it and ignore them so I looked at them.

 

"What are you looking at ? "

 

"Are you okay ? I was just messing around with you and you took it all serious." Stephanie said as she looked at me with a puzzled looked.

 

"It's just that Louis has been telling me the same thing and it just gets me annoyed . That's all . " I said as I looked at them in the eye.

 

"Well to be honest it does look like you guys have a little something growing. And I know you guys barley met but ay, first impressions count you know . And maybe he feels the same you never know . But it does look like you like him. You just don't want to admit it." Juliette said to me as she was patting my back.

 

"Look , I'm sorry if I just blasted out like that . But you know that I have never actually liked anyone by the second day I've known them ! " I said as I looked at Juliette then at Stephanie. Its true, I've never actually fell for a guy at the second day or even the first few weeks. It's always like around the 3rd or 4th month .

 

"Well you never know, maybe he could be the one ? " Stephanie said as she looked over at Niall. I Joined her and so did Julie. He was talking with Louis, and They were looking at us . We quickly turned away . My cheeks went blood red. Anything involving Louis with Niall started getting me worried.

 

"Get to know him while were here okay ? Maybe just maybe , you guys will fall hard for each other. " Stephanie said looked at me with a bright smile .

 

"You guys will be to cute together anyways ! I can already see you guys acting all lovey dovey ! " Juliette said as she was giggling. I couldn't help it but laugh and blush .

 

We soon arrived to where we were going. I was right, we were outside a hotel in which we were staying. “Okay we’re here. We are going to be in different rooms. It's four per room only . A fifth could be added _if_ they are a late student. Could be mixed with both boy and girl or just all girl and all boy . It's up to you. " We all listened to Ms. Fushan.

 

"Okay so we’re three and we need one more. ? " We all looked around to find a decent person. We went to talk with Louis who was talking with Niall.

 

*Niall's P.O.V.*

 

"No , don't say that . That's just crazy . " I answered to Louis who was ranting about me having feeling for Kelsey when clearly I barley met the girl . “Oh come-on lad you now you do. She makes you laugh at everything. And plus you guys hanged out almost the whole day yesterday. And in the plane I saw how you two were getting along. You guys totally dig each other." Louis told me as he was making me blush at everything he said. “Its just she caught my eye in 1st period yesterday and she was the only person who i got lucky enough to meet on the first day. But maybe Ido sorta li- " Kelsey came in and interrupted me .

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know any girl who is willing to stay with us a- " I was interrupted by Zayn. “Okay so we got four but Niall , who are you staying with ? “Niall looked at Louis and Zayn and then us . “What do you mean who am _I_ staying with ? I was going to stay with you guys wasn't i ? " He looked sad and confused. “Well Louis asked Harry and Me and Liam are kinda like brothers so yeah sorry man . " Zayn told Niall as he put an arm around him and Niall looked at him . “It's okay lad. " “So were going ? " Zayn said as he walked away and went towards Liam and Harry.

 

Louis and Niall stared at me, Stephanie , and Juliette. “So what were you saying love ? " Louis said to me . “Oh erm , nothing . " I looked at Louis who was staring at Stephanie with a mischievous look and I looked over at Stephanie who was doing the same thing. Stephanie started talking. “So we don't have a fourth person and you have no room , so want to stay with me , Kelsey, and Juliette? Don t worried we don't bite " I was already catching up on what she was doing. “Erhm, is that alright with you guys ? " Niall asked as he put his hand behind his head and looked at us. “Yeah sure ? " I said looking at Stephanie and Juliette. Stephanie knew what she was doing. She was sneaky . Me and Niall… same room for a whole year. Yup ,this was all a plan.

The teacher had callin’ all of us students to go get our room passes. Me , Stephanie, Juliette, and Niall got room 456 and Zayn ,Louis, Liam, and Harry got room 457 so were right next to each other. That was good . “Now get going ! go unpack and I'll go catch up with you guys in your rooms later on to check up on you."

 

We were on our way to the elevator to take us to our room . A few minutes later were were already in our rooms. “Holy Hell ! " Juliette said as we stepped into the room. “This is huge !" I added . “Oh god they even have a mini fridge!! and a flat screen TV !! No Fucking Way ! " Stephanie said which much excitement. The room was beautiful. It had white walls with lavender curtains and cream furniture. But this was only the living room . We went to check out the rooms and awkward enough it was only two rooms. “So Juliette is sleeping with me ! bye ! " Stephanie said dragging her stuff in the room which had cream walls and lavender decor. Juliette just went behind her . “So looks like were roomies " I told Niall and I gave him a big smile. He smiled and helped me in the room with all my luggage. “Wow this is actually nice. Dibs on the left side of the bed !! " He said as he rushed towards the bed and laid down. “Oh lord this bed is soft as a cloud! I could sleep here for ages !" He was enjoying the bed very much I should say.

 

*Niall’s P.O.V.*

 

"Well feel free for you to sleep. But not forever. I'm going to need your help on sorting out the closet." Kelsey told me as she was pointing to the closet which had two sliding doors and was divided to be two sided. One side would be for me , and the other would be for her. Of course she got the wider space. “Want me help you unpack ? I have less things than you so I could do it later without any rush . " I said looking at her while she was scamming around the room. “This should be fun. Plus I'm going to be technically living with two of my best friends and you .! Couldn't be better " She layed on the bed letting out a sigh.

 

I got up and went through my luggage. It was cold so I decided to change. I got a grey hoodie and navy sweats and headed to the bathroom to change. I was just chilling at the flat right? No need to be all dressed up . I came out of the bath room to find Kelsey on the phone with someone . It was on speaker and I heard a guys voice. “Yeah okay , I'll let them know. I love you Kels. Take care" , “love you too Sam , I'll call you tomorrow .Bye " “Bye. " She ended the call. “Woah you change pretty fast ." She told me as she was starting to unpack. “Well I just changed from pants to sweats and threw on a hoodie. " I said as I gave her a smirk. She was putting things all over the bed. Her shirts on one pile , jeans on another, sweats on another, and so on.

 

"So uhm , who were you talking to ? " I asked her as she was seating down on a chair near a desk . “My brother. I was going to let my mom and dad know im already here but they were out. "

 

"Oh . You never told me you had a brother ?"

 

"Well Yeah , hes 18 . And I have a older sister named Roxana. She’s 17."

 

"That's nice . Well sounds like you guys get along very well. “I giggled and popped an eyebrow up as I looked at her.

 

"No, we fight almost 90% of the time . But I love them. " She looked at me and she gave me a smile. She jumped of the chair and went straight to open the closet to start putting away her clothes.

 

"Can you reach me those jeans ? “She asked as she was grabbing a chair to stand on since she couldn't reach the high shelf. She was to short . I laughed at her actions . “Here " I handed her the jeans and she started stalking them on the shelf . “Can you reach me those sweats? " She said as she pointed towards the sweats. I looked back to the bed and went towards the sweats ,grabbed them , and gave the sweats to her.

 

"Okay , top shelf. Done ! " She got off the chair and seated on it. “So let me get this straight. Everyday when we wake up, you’re going to use a chair to get your jeans ? " I stared at her and she made a hilarious face. She was dumbfounded by the way she put her jeans up in the high shelf. “Ugh you have a point ! " She got on the chair again and took down the jeans and put them on the middle shelf. “There " She said as she put the chair away.

 

We finished unpacking in the matter of like and hour and we headed out of the room to the living room . “Want anything to eat ? " I asked her as as I was making my way to the kitchen . I was starving ! “Yeah sure what you making ? " She was on her way to the kitchen counter and I was looking through the cabinets to find the perfect thing . “Spaghetti ! " I showed her the box of pasta . She had a smile on her face “Great ! I'll love some ! " She had to most adorable smile I have to say. I started cooking and Kelsey was just staring at me as I did my thing. She looked amazed which was funny. I was grabbing plates to serve us the food when I heard the door knock . Kelsey got up and answered it .

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

"Hi Miss" I greeted Ms. Fushan who was randomly going door to door checking up on us. “Is everything alrigh-" She stopped and looked towards the kitchen to find Niall Serving the plates of spaghetti on the table. “Food's ready ! " He said and got forks out of the utensil holder. “So I see you guys are okay . Where are the other two .?" “Oh they are in the left room probably unpacking still. " I said pointing to the room they were in. “Alright , I'll let you guys enjoy your dinner I'll be on my way. Tomorrow we go to the school at 9 a.m. sharp so be down in the lobby early okay ? " “Okay . " Me and Niall answered in-sink. Ms. Fushan left and I went to the kitchen to start eating what Niall had cooked us . “Ready to dig in? " Niall said as he grabbed his fork . “Ready" I said and started eating. Surprisingly, it was delicious! The sauce was rich and delicious and the pasta was cooked just right. “This is so good ! " I told Niall as I went to he fridge to grab a juice. “Thanks love " . I turned to asked him if he wanted anything to drink and when he turned I found that he had spaghetti sauce all over his lips . He looked so funny . “Uhm Niall you got some .. Umm? " I touched my lip letting him know he had some sauce on his lip. I grabbed him a juice as well and headed back to the table.

We finished eating and I helped him wash the dishes. I was headed to Steph’s and Julie’s room when I heard the door knock again. “Niall could you get that ? " I told him and he rushed to the door. It was Louis. “Hey Lou Lou" He said as I was welcoming him in. “Hello " . He took a seat in the living room and started talking with Niall. “I'm going to be in the girls room okay " I said as I was on my way . “Okay . " Niall said in response.

"Hell- wooah ! " I said as I opened Stephanie's and Juliette's room's door. They had finished unpacking and put things up on the wall and just made it there own. “What do you think ? " Stephanie said as she was standing on the bed fixing a picture above it. It was a picture of me, her , and Julie. It looked nice . “I love it ! " I said as I closed the door behind me and walked in. “So whats up? How is your room coming along ? " Well , we finished unpacking but I haven't put anything up yet. " .

"And it took you guys 2 hours and a half to finish ? " Julie said as she was making her way to me offering me some skittles. I took some and said “No , we finished in like an hour then he cooked us some dinner. " They both looked at me and stopped what they were doing . “Wait , he cooked you guys food ? " Stephanie questioned me . “What did he cook ? " Julie added. “Erhm yeah, he made us spaghetti " I smiled at them and put a skittle in my mouth. “Well why aren't you with him ! ?" Stephanie said to me pointing to the door. “Cause Louis came over and they are talking so yeah . "

 

They both ran to the door and started listening to there conversation. “Guys really ? Stop being nosy " I said as I was walking towards them . “I heard your name ! " Julie said in a high pitched whisper. I quickly replied “You guys have issues I'm going to go to sleep ! we need to wake up tomorrow at 9 and it's 10 so good night and goodbye !" I opened the door and walked out . I went straight into me and Niall’s room and showered . I got me some sweats and a baggy sweater that had a cute teddy on it . I put my hair in a bun and went to bed. I was falling asleep when I heard the door close. I heard zipping and I opened my eyes to find Niall taking his shirt off. God , I was in heaven ! His body, perfection. He put on a black shirt , shut the lights off and came to bed. I quickly shut my eyes close. I quickly feel asleep.

*7:50 a.m. *

 

The alarm went off and I ignored it. I opened my eyes to find Niall sound asleep in front of me with one arm around my waist. What a way to wake up. I didn't want to wake him up . I closed my eyes and drifted away.  “Wake up !! " Stephanie came rushing into the room. I opened my eyes and she made a shocking face.  She quickly slammed the door and ran away. No! She got the wrong idea. Ugh. I'll have to do some explaining today.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to ignore what had just happen but i kept on blushing so much. I was getting butterflies like crazy. I was just not ready to hear what Stephanie was going to say about what she just saw. I tried to make Niall wake up by pinching his arm , and it worked. He opened those crystal blue eyes and looked at me dead in the eye. He held a soft expression on his face. “Good morning love"Niall spoke in a sleepy voice. God, he couldn’t of sounded more sexy in that sleepy voice. “Morning Nialler". He was going to rub his eyes when he felt his arm around my waist. “Oh God , I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t realize I had out my arm over you when I went to sleep. Erhm,I hope you don’t mind. ?" Niall was blushing. He was panicking thinking I was going to kill him or something But in all reality I didn’t mind one bit . “It’s okay , I don’t mind .We were both sleeping not like anything bad actually happen. Don’t worry " I flashed him a smile to let him know it didn’t bother me.

"So who's showering first ? " Niall said as he got up from the bed and towards the closet. “Erhm, let me go first . I take longer to get ready so mind as well. " I got out of bed and towards the closet to grab some clothes. It was cold today so I grabbed a Floral jacket with gray sleeves , a black shirt with white dots, black leggins, and gray high-top converse. I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly took a shower with my Strawberry Swirl Shampoo and Strawberry body wash. I felt so fresh after taking a shower with my body wash.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my self. I quickly put on my clothes and then dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom all freshen up. Niall quickly walked into the bathroom as soon as I got out. He closed the door and he was talking to me . “Wow, what perfume do you use ? It smells so good. “Niall asked me . “Its not perfume it that Strawberry Body wash you see on the left side of the tub . " I said as I was blow-drying my hair . “Don’t get any ideas and use it . It's for me and only me ! " I mocked him as I let out a laugh.

 

I finished drying my hair and started to curl the ends . I straighten my bangs and added a bit of hairspray just so it wont get all messed up. I added on some mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. I always used light pink lip-gloss to make it look more natural . I liked going for a more natural look. I was done so I quickly headed out of our room and into the living room. I found Stephanie cooking up some good and it smelled delicious !

 

"Mmm , What you got there ? " I said as I walked towards the kitchen counter. “I’m making us some scrambled eggs with black pepper , sausage, and green pepper . Toast is in the toaster. " She said as she was scrambling the eggs in the pan . “So, howdid you sleep? " Stephanie mocked me as she cocked up a eyebrow. I knew it. She even had a hint of laughter in her voice. “It was nice and calming. Thanks for asking . " I took a seat next to Juliette who was drinking some orange juice.

"Well it sure looked like you were sleeping very ni-" She was interrupted “Good morning ladies . " Niall came out of our room all dressed up . He looked mighty attractive wearing a red polo, creamed jeans , and white Jordan's. Damn, he sure knew how to dress to impress even though I know he just throws anything on . “Good morning Niall. Breakfast ? " “Don’t mind if I do. " He took a seat on the other side of the table in which me and Juliette were seating at .

 

 

"Breakfast is ready ! " Stephanie hollered and I rushed to the kitchen to help serve the food. I got two plates of the scrambled eggs and took them to where we were going to eat. I gave a plate to Juliette and the other plate was for me . I went to get some juice in a pitcher so that we can all serve ourselves. Stephanie took Niall's plate and hers to the table and went back to get some cups and sat down.

 

We all took our first bite and lord was this good. “Wow Steph this is Delicious ! " Niall told her and she made a bowing motions and replied, “Why thank you kind Sir. " . I didn’t say one word . I was enjoying this to much . “Shoot it's 8:30. We have to hurry ! " We all dumped the plates in the sink , went to brush our teeth , grabbed our bags, and rushed to the lobby .

 

"Someone looks rather dashing this morning . " I heard from the back of me as we walking towards the lobby. “Why thank you . " I said in response not knowing who it was . “Well how do I look ? " I turned around to find Harry standing there . He was making a cheeky grin as I was taking a look at what he was wearing . He had on a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up , black skinny jeans , black and white converse, and a Grey beanie. He looked good . “You look very casual, yet handsome. " I told him as I gave him a thumbs up.

 

"Ay Uhm , I was wondering. Today when were done with the school tour would you like to just like hang out ? " Harry seemed very shy asking me this. Harry … Shy ? Crazy right ? He had both his hands in his jeans pockets and looked at me as he smiled. He was blushing . “Yeah sure . Where are we going ? " I asked him as I flashed a smile . “Theme park ? I saw one not so far from here. We could walk it and just talk on the way. " He said as he gestured out the lobby door . It sounded like fun. I haven’t been to a theme park since Sam’s 17th birthday. “Sounds like a plan ! Haha pass by for me when your ready kay ? You do live next door to me . " I told him as I laughed . “Okay . " He smiled at me .

 

Everyone was in the lobby waiting for Ms. Fushan to come our way . She was late . It was already 9:10 . “Hurry hurry hurry! I'm late ! To the bus ! GO GO GO GO !! " She was sprinting . It was funny seeing her in a rush . We all ran after her and on to the bus. It was a quick 20 minute ride to the school. “Okay we’re here now get off and stay with me and the tour guide ! " We all did as told and followed her everywhere. “Welcome everyone I'm John and I will be in charge of showing you guys the school. " He looked young . He looked like he was 23 or something . He was actually attractive So I wouldn’t mind listening to what he had to say.

 

"Okay so here is the class where you are going to be studying in . Bathrooms are right in front of this class so you guys got lucky . Cafeteria , you can see it out through this window ." he walked towards the window and showed us where the cafeteria was at . “And the auditorium is right behind it. " We all stayed looking out the window which was pretty wide . The school was very clean and just so fancy . I was really excited to be going to school here. “We’re seating in the back together okay ? " Niall said as he got close to me and smiled . I laughed “Alright but I get the cool spinning chair desk . " There where some chairs that you could spin around on. And some were just normal chairs.

 

"Ugh , okay . " He grunted and made a puppy face . “Cheer up , your seating next to be you bloke" I pinched his cheeks . He immediately started blushing. Why was he blushing ? All I did was pinched his cheeks. “Hello Love Bir- I mean Niall and Kelsey " Louis said as he let out a loud laugh.” _Smooth_. " Zayn said coming in from behind him . My oh my , My body was shaking. I got nervous when ever Louis came into a conversation with me and Niall now. “What’s so funny we want to laugh too ! " Harry said as Liam, Juliette, and Stephanie followed him and agreed with him. “Yeah , what’s so funny ?" Julie asked . “Louis was being a dumb ass and almost called these two love birds when he calls them Love Birds to us only . " Zayn replied looking at Louis and Laughing . “Why do you call them love birds ? " Harry asked. He looked confused. “Well cause they obviously li-" “Okay ! So,  who wants to go check out the field. " Stephanie said interrupting Liam . She knew it would be a bad thing to say since Harry was there. Harry couldn’t’ hear anything of me and Niall supposedly liking each other.

 

"Mr. John. Can we go check out the field? " Stephanie asked . She sounded like a little 5 year old girl. “Sure lets go . It's pretty big if you ask me but lets go check it out. " We went to check out the field and he was right. It was huge !! We decided to just stay there and just hang out until our tour time was over. “Okay so it was nice showing you guys around and hopefully you guys enjoy your stay here . Classes start tomorrow At 8. So make sure to be early."

 

We all went back to the hotel and into our rooms. “Hey wanna come to the movies with me and Stephanie ? There’s one down the street. " Julie asked me while I was taking my shoes off. “Shoot sorry I can’t I promised Harry I was going to go with him to the theme park . Maybe tomorrow night Okay ? " I quickly out my shoes on and rushed to me and Niall’s room and added a few sprints of perfume and touch up my make-up. Soon enough someone was knocking on the door. “I’ll get it! " I yell from the room and walked into the living room and opened the door. “Hello Harold" I hugged Harry And I grabbed the rooms pass and my phone which were on the kitchen counter and walked out with Harry.

 

 

"So Harry." I looked at him and he looked at me “Yes? " He smiled a bit." If there are any roller coasters ... will you ride them with me ? " I asked Harry as I laughed a bit. He was terrified of roller coasters. “Erhm , you know I don’t like them Kelsey. " He said as he looked at me as he cringed his face. “So I’m going to ride them alone? Okay I see how it is . " I looked at the ground and ignored eye contact with him . He soon gave in . “Okay fine but just one! No more. " I looked at him and quickly hugged him . “Yay !! Thank you curly. " I patted his head .

 

We continued talking on our walk to the theme park . We were just talking about things we never really caught up on . “We’re here ! " Harry said pointing to the theme park in front of us . Boy , it was huge. There were roller coasters ,mazes . games, and so much more. “Lets go buy the tickets . " We went towards the ticket vendor and waited in line . “Erhm, Ill Take 30 tickets . " HE gave the cashiers the money and he got his change and tickets. “Here you go . " He handed me the tickets. So I'm guessing I'm the one who decides which rides we get on. “Of to the Mega Loop ! " I pointed to this roller coaster which only goes in circles. “No! I’m not getting on that Kelsey ! You can’t make me ! " .He said as he stood away from me and pointing at me as he protested .

 

"Okay , so I guess I'll go on by myself ! " I was walking towards the ride and soon enough Harry catched up. He held on to my waist “Okay , I'll get on only cause you really want to and I said I would. " I looked up to meet his eyes and I smiled. This reminded me of the old days. Back when we were dating. _Wait why was I thinking back to those days ? I didn't want to remember . No, it was wrong._ “Next. " An old man yelled . We walked up and gave him 6 tickets. 3 for me and 3 for him. “Lets go in the middle ! " I said rushing towards the middle seats. Harry’s face held such a scared face. He was terrified from what I was seeing. “Here we go !! " Harry started panicking . “No! I refuse getting on here !! I don’t like this rocking !! NO STOP !! " He kept yelling, I on the other hand was laughing so damn hard. He looked so adorable yelling and screaming as we went for each loop.

*Niall’s P.O.V.*

 

I arrived to the hotel room I was staying at , at around 6 . I was out with Louis , Liam, And Zayn at some bowling place with Stephanie and Juliette. It was fun since Me and Liam made more scores than Julie,Steph,And Zayn. I had no idea where Harry and Kelsey were at and no one was telling me . " Ay have you seen Kelsey ? " I asked Juliette before she got in her’s and Stephanie’s room. “Erhm , she went out with Harry to a theme park . She said she would be back at like 8 . Why ? " She was walking towards me as she asked me why I was asking this to her. “Oh erhm , it’s cause I want to finish decorating our room but looks like she’s coming back late so I guess not today . " She walked into her room after just staring at me with a mischievous stare. I lied to her. The truth was that I wanted to spend time with her. She knew how to make me laugh. I got used to her cheesy jokes and lame flirting. It was cute coming from her.

 

Louis and I were talking about this when he came over yesterday. He was telling me that from what Zayn, Liam ,Steph,And Julie were seeing , they thought I was falling for Kelsey . I kept on saying how was it possible if I barley even met her . But he made a good point. He said that even though we barley met , it was possible for feelings to grow from the beginning.

 

Maybe that’s what was happening in my situation. I was slowly falling for Kelsey at every little thing she did and said. I stayed up until 8 waiting for Kelsey to come back hoping she would be hyper enough to stay up decorating our room or at least eat and watch a late night movie . She didn’t come and I decided to just go to bed and let this night pass by fast, after all tomorrow we were going to start school. “I’ll just see her tomorrow. “I said as I slowly fell to sleep.

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V. *

 

"Oh Lord Harry ,Thank You so much for bringing me here tonight. " I told Harry as We were walking away from the theme park. It was fun spending time with him . I missed going out to places with him and just enjoy my time. _Again, what am I thinking !?_ “Anytime love. it was fun sending time with you. " Harry smirked. This was the first time me and Harry have actually hanged out as friends and was absolutely great. It was a little windy and I was freezing since I was only wearing a thin sweater. “Your cold aren’t you ? " Harry said stopping us from walking. “No, I'm okay . ", “You know your cold. You always hold your arms close to your chest when your cold. Here , Wear my jacket. " Harry took off his jacket and was handing it to me .

 

"Thanks Harry but it's to cold , I don’t want you getting sick . I can't just take your jacket like that . " I said as I looked at him as i smiled. He was such a sweetheart. “I insist besides I'm not cold . Just wear it otherwise you’ll be the one getting sick . " He put the jacket on me and we continued walking.

 

It was 9 when we arrived back to the hotel. We were already arriving to outr rooms when we stopped outside of the hotel room I was staying in. “You know , I had a great time with you today . " Harry said as he hugged me. “I know , me too . It was fun catching up on things . " I separated from the hug and started taking off his jacket. I handed it to him . “Thanks Harry . " I smiled at him . He stepped close to me and looked down . He was holding my hands and went on to grab me from my waist. “I missed you so much . " Harry said in a hushed voice. His green orbs were just staring at mine with so much focus. “I -I -" He was going in for a kiss and I snapped out of it . “Well we both have to get going since it is 9 and school is at 8 tomorrow So ill see you tomorrow . Thanks again for the good time Harold. Goodnight. " I walked into the hotel room to find no light. Everyone was asleep.

I headed towards me and Niall’s room and stepped in. I found Niall sleeping like a cute little baby on the bed. He was well wrapped up in a blanket . He looked so peace full. I went to go grab some lime green sweats and a white long sleeve shirt with pink sleeves and a cute kitty in the middle. I got into bed and wrapped myself up in a blanket. I was turning my back to Niall and was already falling asleep . I suddenly felt someone holding me form the waist. Niall was getting cuddly again. I must admit it was nice. I felt safe . I wouldn’t mind this happening everyday . He was such an angel. I soon went to sleep.

*6:30 a.m. *

 

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* The alarm went off . Niall woke up and turned it off. “Kelsey , wake up ." Niall said as he was shaking me to wake up . “5 more minutes! ". I mumbled and put a pillow over my head. “Get up !!! We start school today ! " , “Noooo!! " I didn’t want to get up . I was to lazy. I felt heavy breathing next to my neck . I took the pillow off to find Niall laying next to me . “Get up ! " , “No ! " I hit him with the pillow not wanting to get up . He kept on telling me to wake up when we both heard crying from Julie’s and Steph’s room. _What happened ? What was wrong ?_ We both rushed over to find Juliette crying . Stephanie handed me Julie 's phone to look at a message that her sister Emily had sent her . It read “Julie, mom and dad where both in a car accident just a few minutes ago . I barley got the news. They say it's very serious. I had to let you know. I'll tell you if they’re okay later on. ".I looked at Niall and said " Her parents were just involved in a car accident .".

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Julie, don’t worry everything is going to be okay . ", I said as I was getting closer to her. Poor girl was broken . She was crying and just didn’t know what to do. I was just seating down next to her rubbing her back completely speechless. What could we do ? She was a thousand miles away form home. We couldn’t just drive there. “Look im sure they are fine, they may just be a little bruised up and a little cut but that’s it. Later on we’ll call them to check out how they are okay ? Don’t worry Julie. “Stephanie was hugging her trying to comfort her.

 

"Thanks guys. It’s just that it sucks . I can’t believe this. It’s like why now? Why when I’m away? Ugh , I would give anything to just be there with them ."Julie managed to say through tears. Niall was just next to me not sure what to do since he didn’t really talked to Juliette. “Well we have to get ready. We have school today and I am not about to go late on the first day. “Stephanie got up and rushed to her closet and picked out some denim jeans, a grey shirt with a red heart in the middle, a black leather jacket and white converse.

 

Me and Niall headed back to our room and got our clothes to change . I got a turquoise jacket that reached to my waist, a purple , pink , and blue striped shirt , light blue skinny jeans, and my gray converse. Boy , I sure did wear those converse a lot. Niall got a light blue sweater, a plaid white t-shirt , and cacky jeans. “So you’re first again right ? " Niall said as he pointed to the bathroom . I walked towards the bathroom and was closing the door. “Yep , it’s always me first ! "

 

I quickly took a shower and got a towel and dried myself up and got dressed. I dried my hair and walked out. I was walking towards a desk near our bed ,when I heard a male voice singing out in the living room . I opened the room’s door and took a peek. I found Niall seating on the sofa singing “A -Team " by Ed Sheeran as he was playing a guitar. I never knew he played the guitar , nor did I know he brought one with him. I was walking towards him as he started singing the course , " **And they say she’s in the Class A Team . Stuck in her daydream . Been this way since 18. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries, and they scream the worst things in life come free to us. Cos we’re just under the upper hand and go for a couple grams-. "**

 

God, he had an angels voice. I literally got Goosebumps by his singing. I interrupted him “I never knew you could sing ! " I said as I was walking toward him . He quickly stopped and his face was flush red. “Oh erhm , I don’t it’s just when I’m bored I decide to sing and play my guitar for a bit. " , He put down the guitar next to the sofa and passed his fingers through his blond , brown hair . “Are you kidding ? You have a wonderful voice ! And I never knew you played the guitar. How come you didn’t’ tell me ? " He looked at me and then smirked a bit and looked at the ground . “Thanks love. I wouldn’t know , I hardly sing in front of people. And I’ve been playing guitar for quite a while now. It’s more like a hobby. "

 

 

 

I was just looking at his angelic face as he was talking. I was shocked. I never knew he could sing and play the guitar . “Welcome , but just letting you know . You are one talented bloke. “I softly punched his arm and he laughed . He was still blushing . “Thanks love , it means a lot" He flashed a bright smile to me as he got up and was headed towards our room to take a shower.

 

"AND THEY LIVE !!! " Juliette yelled as she was crying. I was lost. She sounded gad but yet she was crying . “What happen ? " I said as I walked towards her . “My sister just called me and she said they let her in the room where my mom and dad are in and she said that they are in good condition . Just very injured and have a few scratched here and there but she let me talk to them . " She was smiling through her tears. “Wow , that’s great ! You see, I told you . " I hugged her for what seemed like hours. “I’m just glad that they are alright. " She separated from the hug and whipped her tears away.

 

"So I see she told you the news. " Stephanie said as she was walking towards the kitchen and grabbed a banana and started eating it . “Yeah . " I replied . I decided to get some breakfast so I grabbed an apple, caramel and some nuts and chopped up the apple and added them in a bowl , topped it up with the caramel and added the nuts . More like dessert but it was delicious. “Are you going to share ? " Niall said as he looked at the bowl I had. “Erhm, take a few . " I handed him the bowl and he just ate it with such hunger. “You only left me 3 pieces !! " I said as he handed me the bowl back . He couldn’t help and threw a laughing fit.

 

"So are we ready ? We need to leave now . " Stephanie said as she was fixing her hair in a mirror in the living room. “Ready ! " Me and Niall said at the same time . “Ready! " Julie screamed as she was running out of Her’s and Stephanie’s room. We all got our bags and headed out.

We all go the bus outside and waited for the rest. “You came late last night . Were did you go ? I thought you were going to come with Me , Louis. Liam, Steph , and Julie to the bowling arcade? " Niall started talking to me breaking the awkward silence we had. “Oh , I went to this theme park with Harry and we just got caught up in all the rides and road them 2 times each. So I came home like at 9 . I would of went with you guys but you know , Harry had asked me in the morning and I couldn’t just change plans at the last minute . " I explained to Niall . He was looking at me with a dull face. He had no expression.

 

"Oh , so you guys are like… together again ? " He looked down as he finished saying what he had to say. “Oh no , no , no , no , no! He just wanted to hang out with me so we did . I don’t even feel the same for him . He still supposedly loves me . But love is to much for me you know ? I’ve never actually loved someone . " I stated as the bus started moving and Niall was staring at me as I was looking down at my hand which looked rather interesting all of a sudden.

 

"Love has its own time. So don’t rush to each either or assume you love someone if you’re not even sure of your emotions. I know how you feel. My ex is the same. She keeps telling me she loves me but I just ignore it cause she went on and cheated on me so now her saying that makes her look desperate. " Niall started laughing at what he said and I chuckled . It was nice to know that someone knew what I was going through .

 

My phone then vibrated . I had received a text . It was from Louis. God Louis, what did he want now. I looked at the text and read ,

 

"Want to know a little secret ? :) "

 

I looked over at Louis who was leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. I looked back at my phone and replied .

 

"Uhm, sure go ahead . What is it ? :o "

 

Not even a minute had past when I received a text from Louis.

 

"Niall told me he likes you. (: "

 

"You’re just making stuff up . You know he doesn’t . We’re just friends okay ? "

 

"Okay , don’t believe me. But I know he does. "

 

I ignored the last message . Louis could have been telling the truth or he could of been lying . I didn’t know . I looked over to Niall who was on his phone and he took a quick look at Stephanie who was next to us and shrugged his shoulders. Okay , weird . Soon Niall started talking to me again. “Ay , today lets decorate our room yea ? I kind of have things I want to put up and I have to know what you need to put up so I can know where to put my things . " He was looking down on his phone as he was talking. “Yeah sure . " I looked over at him . I was just staring at the right side of his face.. He grew a smile and giggled . He soon looked up to me and caught me staring at me . I quickly looked away and ignored eye contact. My heart was pounding . He laughed again . I felt embarrassed.

 

Soon we arrived to the school. We were all getting off and headed towards the building. A lot of people were there . “Kelsey . " I heard a male voice speak. I turned around to find Liam . “Hey Liam ." It was weird. Me and him never actually talked. “I was wondering , would you like to hang out today at nutrition? It's okay if you have plans to be with someone else. " He was looking at me in the eye. Those brown eyes of his were just sparkling . The half smile he had was just breath taking. “Yeah sure. . Why not . It should be fun besides I haven’t talked to you since the last time we were back in L.A. " I said as I poked his belly. He giggled and looked at me. He caught my attention as he tilt his head to the side and smiled. “What ? " I said as I laughed a bit.

 

"Nothing nothing it’s just… you’re beautiful. " He said as he looked down and back up to meet my eyes which were staring at his already . “Oh , well I don’t thi-" He stopped me from talking as he began to speak. “Don’t say you aren’t cause you are ! " He protested . “Okay! okay !. " I laughed at his reaction The bell rung it was time to go to class. Louis and Niall caught up to me and Liam. We all walked together to class . The guys were talking and I was just in my own world .

 

We arrived the class and me and Niall went to the seats in the back. Yesterday we agreed that we would sit next to each other so we did. Everyone else took a seat somewhere in the front which was odd. Me and Niall were the only ones in the back. “Were all alone ! " Niall said as he faked cried. I laughed and joined him “Nobody likes us !! " We started laughing at our faces. Soon class started.

We basically just read like 10 pages the whole period. Just so that the next 5 periods being here would be fast cause all we’ll have to do is just write which was fun . Well , for me since I love writing. “I'm going to  die from to much information ! " Niall whispered to me and I couldn’t help but giggle. Louis and Liam looked back at us . Louis was just smiling and Liam held an eyebrow up . I was laughing at their face expressions and Ms. Fushan called me out. “Kelsey anything you want to say to the class? " , “no miss. " I replied as my cheeks turned red and I looked down at the book. “Haha you got in trouble on the first day. " Niall stuck a tongue out at me and I returned the action. “Shut up you’ll get in trouble sooner or later." He made a funny face and looked down to the book in front of him.

It was soon nutrition. “Ay want to hang out with me and Louis ? " Niall asked as I was grabbing my bag from the chair in front of the desk me and Niall sat at. “Erhm, I’m hanging out with Liam . " , “Oh Okay . Lunch then ? " , “Sure thing ! " I smiled at him and he walked in front of me and I followed . I was exiting the class and walking toward the stairs to go down when I felt a poke on my waist. I turned back and it was Liam. “Hey . " I stopped walking and gave him a hug.

 

"Hey , ay . what were you and Niall laughing about ? " He quickly asked. “He was acting dumb . " I laughed as I told him . “Oh , well lets go shall we ? " He singed on his way to the stairs and we walked down together. We were headed to the field since it had benches and it was a nice place to hang out at . “So how is it like living with Louis, Zayn, And Harry? " I asked breaking the silence . He laughed “Its like hell. All they do is laugh and yell. I’m trying to sleep and they are just going crazy . Especially Louis . He’s such a kid . “He smiled as he mentions Louis was a kid which was very true indeed. I laughed at his answer. “And you ? ", “Well It's nice . But I share a room with Niall . So it's kind of awkward but it’s now kind of normal . First night was weird but last night was just normal. " I took out a bag of sun chips from my bag and started eating them .

 

"You guys sleep in the same bed?" He asked with a puzzled look. “Yeah . " I replied as I offered him some chips. He took some and we both looked out into the field . Guys were playing soccer and it was very interesting . The fact that some of the guys were very attractive made it fun to watch for me . A guy hollered at Liam and asked him if he wanted to join the game .Liam looked at me and I nodded my head letting him know it was alright with me . He was running back and forth kicking the ball and making goals.

 

"Hey . " I heard an unfamiliar voice . I ignored it. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone next to me . I looked over to find a guys with blue eyes and brown short quiffed hair. Looked a lot like Zayn’s hair just a little shorter. He was wearing a leather jacket and navy jeans with a light blue shirt . He had on blue converse. “Hey. " I said looking at him with a smile. “Hey " He flashed me a smile . “I’m Caylen" He introduced himself. “I’m Kelsey " I looked over to the field. “You're new here right ? " He asked me as he looked over at the guys playing soccer. “Yeah. " I stuffed a chip in my mouth and started looking for Liam .

 

"Why are you seating alone ? " He faced to look at me . “I’m not alone , you’re here. " I joked . “Well my friend is playing soccer so I decided to just stay here. " I replied as I looked at him . I stood up and went towards the bathrooms in a hall . It was lonely so the walk in the hall was kind of scary. I was about to go into the restroom when suddenly Caylen appeared in front of me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled our bodies close. He was rather tall. I was only 5’5 and a half and he looked about 5’10. I tried to push him off, but I failed miserably . He let out a chuckle ."Let me go ! " I was struggling in his arms .He moved a stray of my hair back and started kissing me on the neck. It sent a sensation through my body and I felt weak in the knees . He didn’t hesitate. “STOP ! " I yelled at him hoping he would obey but he didn’t.

 

Soon enough I felt two lips meet mine. They were soft and the kiss send shivers up my spine. I tried to stop the kiss but Caylen wouldn’t let go of me. He started putting his hand up my shirt from the back and tried to unhook my bra. I kicked him but he didn’t let go . “Ay! Let her go ! " Liam said as he was rushing towards our way. Thanks god Liam was here . Caylen let me go and looked over to Liam . " Who are you to be telling me what to do ? “He said with a hint of laughter.

Liam looked at me and dragged me away ignoring his question. Liam was furious. “Thanks, " I told Liam . We soon caught up to where Harry ,Zayn, Stephanie , Juliette, and Niall were at. “Hey lad why the face. " Harry asked Liam who was still mad. He ignored the question . I explained to them what happened and they were all staring at me . “What did he look like ? " Harry asked me in a harsh tone. “He had brown hair kinda like Zayn's and Blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket . But he was tall .Same height as Harry. " . Harry started walking towards the field . “Harry where are you going!? " I yelled after him . “Too see what’s his problem. " He kept on walking . Soon Zayn, Louis,Niall, and Liam were going after him. “You guys ! " I yelled at them yet they continued walking. “ugh come-on lets go before they do something stupid. " I told Julie and Steph as I ran after them .

 

Soon enough we arrived to the field . Liam spotted out the guy really quick and went up to him. “Ay. " Harry hollered at him . “Aww you brought back up . " Caylen mocked him . “What’s your problem .? " Zayn said stepping closer to Caylen . God , what have they gotten their self’s in . “I have no problem . I just want her . " Caylen said as he turned to where I was and winked at me . I felt disgusted by him .

 

"Leave her alone . You mess with her , you mess with us. " Niall said standing next to Zayn who already had his hand in a fist. “You won’t do anything . " Caylen said at the lads. Stephanie and Julie were just standing there watching everything go on . “Nothing?Okay then it looks like this is nothing  !" Zayn said and punched Caylen in the face. Caylen fell on to the ground and touched his nose which was bleeding . He got up and four other guys came to Caylen’s side. God , why did Zayn do that ! “Zayn ! " I yelled at him as he did that stupid move.

 

I turned to face where Harry was and he was already fighting with another guy. “Harry ! Harry ! Stop !! " I said running to him trying to stop them . Harry knocked the guy out and fixed his blazer. Soon Niall, Liam, and Louis were fighting the four guys that randomly appeared. Harry tried to stop Louis . “Zayn stop !!! " Stephanie was yelling at Zayn as she tried to stop the fight between him and Caylen . “Niall ! " Juliette yelled it caught my attention and I turned to find Niall on the ground."Niall !! " I yelled at him . Everyone else stopped fighting as the bell for class rung. Niall was on the floor with his knees to his stomach and was bleeding from his nose and lip. “God Niall are you alright ? " I said as I sat next to him on the ground . “Yeah. My stomach just hurts . " He grunted out . Harry and Zayn helped Niall up and we were on our way to class. “What in the world happened !?" Ms. Fushan yelled as she saw the five guys enter the class all bruised up. Boy we were all in a hell of trouble.

 


	10. Short Day, Long Night

"Nothing. Really nothing happened." Louis replied to Ms. Fushan who was pretty shocked at how the guys looked. “Tell me what happened or I'm calling your parents." She protested. Louis walked towards the teacher and spoke “Okay . We all got in a fight. But not the girls. Just us . A guy was trying to hurt Kelsey and all we did was protect her and ourselves. “He was looking at us and looked back to the teacher who was busy checking Niall’s eye which was swollen and his jaw was bleeding along with his nose. Poor kids , his face was all beaten up. Caylen’s friend really passed the line with Niall.

                "Well it’s better to just finish today's lesson short and we all go back to the hotel. You guys need to get some rest and Niall needs some aid . Kelsey would you like to look after him ? I mean you two look pretty close so I hope you don’t mind? " Ms. Fushan asked me . I got a weird feeling in my stomach and looked over at the beaten up Niall that was in front of me. “I wouldn’t mind . He does need to be aid after all and plus, we do share a room. “I said as I looked at Niall’s scars and bruises. “Ouch ! “Niall let out a moan of pain as I passed my fingers through a little scratch on his cheek.

                The rest of the lads were just shaking with anger and didn’t really say much . They were hurt but didn’t want to show any pain. Harry had blood on his knuckles, Louis had a few bruises on his shoulder, Zayn had scratches on his chest and blood stains all over his shirt, and Liam had a bloody nose and a scratch above his right eyebrow. They all seemed better than Niall. Ms. Fushan finished the lesson very quick and we all walked to the bus and got to the hotel in a matter of minutes.

 

                Stephanie and Juliette opened the door to our hotel room and Zayn and Harry helped Niall go lay down in our room. I was looking for a first aid kit but couldn’t find one so I decided to just grab alcohol and a cloth off of the bathroom shelf and rushed to where Harry , Zayn, and Niall were at. “Here. I’m going to put some alcohol okay ? " I sat on the bed next to Niall who was laying down. I started to apply it on a big cut he had on his shoulder and he quivered. “Ugh, it burns ! " Niall yelled as he let out a  giggle followed by a heavy sigh. I padded the cloth on scratches he soon enough he had went to sleep.

 

                "I’m going to go check up on Steph and Julie. “Zayn said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Me, Harry , and Niall were left alone in the room. “Look I hope you're not mad at us ."Harry said as he looked down at his hands as he played with his fingers. “All we wanted to do is teach that horny bastard a lesson. Hopefully he leaves you alone now. I just didn’t like the idea he just threw his self at you like that and was all over you. " He looked up at me . He was serious. His face held no expression. His green orbs were shining. I got up and walked to the chair he was seating at and moved some curly strays of hair of his forehead and looked at him . “It's okay, but you really didn’t have to do all that . You guys got hurt. Caylen is just a jerk who deserved no attention. " He nodded. “But Niall really didn’t deserve that much damage. I'm sorry for not listening to you . I just let anger and jealousy take over the best of me… " He broke the eye contact and looked over at Niall who was sound asleep. “He’ll be fine . He’s a tough guy . " I said as I tried to make Harry smile which apparently worked.

 

 

                Liam then walked in , “Ay how's Niall do- oh he went to sleep. " Liam went to seat next to Niall on the bed and studied his face. “He looks so hurt but he doesn’t show it. " He stated with a light whisper as he traced the scars on his chest with his fingertips. Liam looked so concerned on Niall’s scars and bruises. “I should have never even asked you to go to the field in the first place. It’s all my fault. First the Caylen situation and then Niall. " Liam looked away from Niall's figure and looked over to the bathroom door which was in front of him . He looked hurt. I walked over to him and started talking in a loud voice. I was technically screaming,"Liam , it wasn’t your fault at all ! Don’t say that ! It was Caylen's dumb ass who couldn’t keep his fucking hormones down and just had to try to get at me. You actually helped me . " I said as I was looking at him trying to catch his attention. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. “It's just… Niall didn’t deserve this . " He looked at Harry as he got up . “Look mate, Niall will be alright . He just has a few bruises and scars here and there but he will get over it by tomorrow . Don’t blame it all on yourself cause cause it was none of our faults. Like Kelsey said, it was all Caylen. " Harry patted Liam’s back causing Liam to look at him . He flashed a smile and made me and Harry smile back.

 

                "You see that's better! " I said as I punched Liam lightly on the arm . “Well I'll get going . Oh and um … would you like to go catch a movie later on ?..There's a new movie I would love to go see and it premiers today ? " Liam asked me with a smile on his face. How could I say no . “I'll like that ." I flashed him a smile . “Okay great , I'll stop by at 7 ? " , “Okay , I'll be ready. " I smiled and he left the room. I looked over to Harry who didn’t look so pleased. “What ?" I asked him as I got a box out of the closet that held stuff of me and Niall. It was mostly peer pictures and some stuffed animals.

               

                “You do know he wants to spend alone time with you ? He could of asked either me, Louis, or Zayn but he asked _you_ . “Harry said so slow yet kinda loud. It was true. Liam could have asked the other lads but maybe he just wanted to spend time with me since he didn’t get the chance to in nutrition.

 

                "Well come-on. It’s Liam. He gets along with everyone and he probably does want to be alone with me but that's nothing bad okay ? " I replied to Harry as I was taking things out from the box I had picked up. “Well then . I'm going to leave. If anything just call me . " I wasn’t even able to say bye when he had already slammed the door shut. Wow , he really had a short temper now. He was nothing like this before . He was rather sweet and understanding . I walked out to the living room to find Zayn and Stephanie talking .I didn’t want to interrupt so I went back into my room and decided to take shower since I was going out in a few hours.

 

*Zayn’s P.O.V.*

 

                "You shouldn’t . It’s nothing . Besides , I didn’t get that hurt . Niall did. " I told Stephanie as she was touching the scratches on my chest . She made a face that looked like she was the one feeling the pain instead of me ."Does it hurt ? " She asked as she traced her fingers over the bruises . “Not really . It stings a little though . ", “Oh, I'm sorry " She moved her fingers fast and looked to the ground as she played with her hair. She looked like a little girl who had gotten in trouble after she's done something bad . “It's alright ." I smiled and she looked up and smiled too.

 

                I decided to check up on Niall since he was the one that was hurt. I walked over to there room and opened the door to find Niall looking at some pictures. “Hello mate . What are you looking at ? " He jumped a little hinting that I scared him. “No-nothing. “He put the picture down in the box and quickly moved it out of sight. “Mhhmm. " I went next to him and he took out his phone . “So where’s Kelsey ? " I hadn't seen her all day since school and it got me curious. “Oh , I'm guessing she's in the shower . ", “Oh okay . How you feeling ? " I asked Niall as he layed back in the bed. “I'm okay , just a little weak in the knees ." He looked better than before. Although the bruises got even worse and the scratches got more red.

 

                "Hey Niall do you want to put the thi- , Oh Hey Zayn . " Kelsey said as she was coming out of the bathroom with some sweats and a white baggy shirt. “Hello there " She looked rather pretty even if she didn't even try . I haven't really talked to her which was quite weird. We were always next to each other but never said a word to each other. She seemed to care about everyone's feelings which made me want to talk to her but I just didn't have the courage. “So , Niall you want to start putting the things up ? I mean I can help seeing that you’re still hurt ? " “No ,it's okay I'm capable of doing this , don’t worry . " Niall seemed so calm around Kelsey . He made it look like all the pain he should be feeling was nothing and Kelsey was the only thing he cared about . But then again, It's Niall. The carefree mo-fo.“Well , I'll leave you two alone . I'll be on my way . I'll see you later man " I said my goodbyes to Niall and Kelsey . “Bye ! " Kelsey and Niall said in-sink .

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

                Me and Niall started putting up the things on the walls and I noticed a picture of me and Harry was under some pillows on our bed. I went over to check them out. It was a picture of the first time me and Harry went on our first date to the movies. We went to watch Paranormal Activity . It was a nice date considering the fact that I had to do an all nighter with him since I couldn’t sleep. We had barley been together for 3 weeks when we went to this date. His left arm was around my waist and his right was behind my neck and our foreheads were touching as my arms tangled around his neck and my fingers tangled over his curls. We were both wearing casual clothing. We didn't really put much thought on it since we were both kind of nervous. I smiled at the memories of that night and traced over the  picture. _How could things be so good and end so bad? I liked him so much. I really did._    “What you got there ? " Niall said as he stood behind me . “Oh nothing . Just a picture of me and my friend . " I lied . I didn't want him to know I still had pictures of me and Harry .Niall sighed and turned around.  “You like ?" Niall said as he showed me what he had put up on the wall. “Wow ! I absolutely love it ! " , He had drawn his name and my name and put “Niall’s and Kelsey’s Kingdom " All across the wall . It looked amazing.

 

                We were cleaning up and I looked over to the clock. 6:40 p.m. Shit ! Liam was going to be here any minute and I wasn't even ready ! I quickly went to the closet and threw on some blue skinnies , a white shirt that had light blue stripes and a collar, and white converse. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and added some mascara, lip gloss, and blush on. “Excuse me ? What are you doing ? " Niall asked me as he came behind me while I was fixing my outfit in the mirror. “Getting ready ! Duh . " I turned around and messed his hair up . He laughed , “To go where ? " He asked as he layed down looking at his phone . “I'm going to the movies with Liam . " He quickly got up from the bed and stood in front of me . He looked at me with a puzzled look. “Erhm … you two ? Alone ? .. " He questions as he put his hand of his neck and the other in his pocket . He sucked in some air as the door was being knocked. “Are you ready ? " Liam asked as he opened to door and peeked in . He cleaned up quite nice . He had on a black blazer , white shirt, black skinny jeans , and blue Jordans. “Ready Freddy ! " I said as I looked over to Liam who was standing at the door.

 

                "Wow , you look nice . “He said as he came in and gave me a warm hug. “Thanks  , you don't look bad yourself " I poked his cheeks and he smiled . “Shall we ? " Liam said holding out a hand for me to grab . “We shall " I smiled and put my hand in his and we were on our way . “What are we going to watch ? " , “We … are watching… 21st jump street ! " Liam said as he fan girled on the way to the elevator . “Omg I really want to see that movie ! I never knew this premiered today ! " I said as I joined him in the fan girling. We walked to the theater since it was only a few blocks away .We talked on our way to the theaters and just laughed at absolutely nothing .

 

                We arrived and boy, the theaters was packed. We were in the line for 20 minutes and finally arrived to the ticket stand . “Two tickets for 21st jump street please . " Liam asked the lady behind the glass window as he handed her the money . He got the change and the two tickets . “Thanks . " He got them and went to meet me at the food area. “I'll like a large bowl of popcorn , a medium blue raspberry Slurpee and a pretzel please . " I asked the man behind the counter. “Okay that’ll be $12.37. " I was about to give him the money when Liam handed him a 20 dollar bill. “Liam ? You didn’t have to . " I told him as I looked down to my feet. I felt kinda embarrassed since I technically wasted his money ." Here take it . " I said as I was handing him the exact change for the food . “No . Keep it . I was the one who brought you here and I pay . Not you . " He said as he took the food and handed me my pretzel . I smiled and looked at him as he did the same . We went into the dark room with the huge screen lit up. “Lets sit in the front ! " Liam said as he rushed to the front seats I chased after him . God, he was such a little kid.

 

                The movie began and we both stood quiet . We had our laughs here and there as I was drooling over Channing Tatum. Soon enough the movie was over and we headed out . We were just recapping on the movie and laughed at the things that had happened. We were arriving back at the hotel and he left me outside my hotel room . “Thanks for the invite Liam . I had a blast . " I said as I gave him a hug. “Nah , it was nothing. I just wanted to spend sometime with you since we didn’t really hang out in nutrition . " “Haha , It was fun . " He soon grabbed my hands and our bodies were getting closer. “Yeah . Yeah it was. It was nice spending time with you . " I said as I gave him a smile and looked him in the eye. “I enjoy talking to you . " He was staring at my eyes, losing focus to look at my lips and back at my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I could feel Liam's breath get harder and uneven every time our face decreased distance . Our lips brushed against one another and I quickly spoke “Liam I-" I was cut off with Liam's words. “No. I'm sorry . I don't know what I was doing. I'm, I'm sorry . Uhm , I guess I'll see you tomorrow . Goodnight. " He said as he backed away and took out the room key and walked into his hotel room. I just stood there looking at his actions . He shaking and embarrassed . I could tell by the rosy cheeks he had which hint he was blushing .

 

                I walked in to my hotel room to find Stephanie awake . “OH SWEET JESUS ! Did you guys kiss !!!? " What the hell. Was she seriously watching everything that just happened? This would be hard to explain, especially since from her view she probably didn’t see that I stopped him.

 


	11. A Day With Drama

"It’s not what you think okay ? We didn’t kiss ! He was going in for a kiss but I stopped him. “I told her as I pushed her out of the way and I walked towards the kitchen counter to put the hotel room key on a basket that was there. “I saw what happened . Don’t try to lie . I saw you guys kiss ! " I started getting mad and turned red and my body started shaking. I was mad for two reasons. One, why would she spy on us ? Two, she didn’t even see good to be assuming we did something we absolutely didn’t. “We didn’t okay !You know that I tell you anything and everything and this time I swear . I didn’t do anything with Liam. I don’t even like him . “I stated as I took a seat next to where she was standing and covered my face as I let out a loud sigh.

                "Look , I’m sorry for not believing you. You obviously don’t like him . “She said as she started to rub my back . “That’s right! " I looked at her and smiled weakly. “Cause you like Niall . “She almost yelled to me as she started laughing . “Stephanie ! Can you please shut the fuck up ! There are people trying to sleep ! " I whispered really loud actually as I pointed to my room ‘s door. “Sorry , but I couldn’t help it. It’s cute how you LIKE NIALL ! " She yelled out as she ran towards to her room which was only like 2 feet away from me and Niall’s room.

                I was about to reply to her statement when Niall walked out as he limped towards our way with a puzzled look on his face. “Who likes who? " He asked as he took a seat on the sofa that was in the living room . A cold rush went through my body and I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out . I took a look at Stephanie who was looking at me already and then she looked at Niall who was looking at me . She ran into the room and left me and Niall alone. He popped up an eyebrow and looked at me . “So? Who likes who . I want to know ! " He asked as he patted a spot on the sofa next to him on his right. I walked towards him and took the seat. I rolled my legs up and cupped them in my arms. I looked at him and sighed.

 

                "Let me guess . _You_ like someone ? " Niall asked as he faced to me and smiled. My heart beat increased and I was getting nervous at the thought that I was in this situation . “Erhmm, well yeah. But it’s nothing serious . It's just a tiny crush. Well not even a crush more like … I see him as a good friend. " I said to him as I moved my hands uncontrollably with every word I was saying . He looked even more confused. He moved a bit closer and scratched his head , “Wait , so … who is this person ? "  I stayed quiet for a while not taking my eyes off of his.

 

                I felt my body get up from where I was seated at and started walking towards our room ignoring the question . “I’m sleepy . Good night and sleep tight. " I closed the door behind me and walked towards the closet , got black sweats with pink and green dots and a white long sleeve shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. When I walked out I found Niall on the phone with someone . He didn’t hear me get out of the bathroom and I stepped back in just so I could listen to what was going on . _A little eavesdropping isn't bad right ?_ He stoked his hair with his left hand and laid back on the bed and started talking .

 

*Niall’s P.O.V*

 

                "I don’t know man . Maybe I do but I really don’t know what I’m feeling towards her . " I replied to Louis who was on the other side of the phone. “Well mate, don’t get stressed out . Sooner or later you’ll find out . But for right now I have to tell you … Liam is trying to get at her ." Louis shocked me as he said Liam was trying to get at Kelsey . _How could Liam possibly be interested in her if he hasn’t actually talked to her?_ But who am I kidding. The first time I saw her all I could do is smile . She gave me a great and new feeling I’ve never gotten. She made my day much brighter if that even was possible.

 

                "Li-Liam? How do you know ? "

 

                "I was walking towards my hotel room when I saw Liam dropping of Kelsey at your guy’s place. “ He stopped and let out a sigh. I shuffled the phone from my left ear to my right and got more into the call. “I decided to not interrupt . They stayed talking for a bit and he took her hands and he just kind of you know, leaned in to kiss her.  "

 

                "What ! ? Did they kiss ?Did they _actually_ kiss ? "

 

                "No , she stopped him . Liam apologized for his actions and walked into our hotel room .Kelsey stayed there staring at the door for a while and then she walked in your guy’s hotel room. But they most certainly didn’t kiss. "

 

                "Hmf , well I don’t know . Cause I also overheard that she liked someone but I wasn’t able to here who it was since I was half asleep. You think it could be Liam ? "

"Nah, I doubt it . If she did then she would of let the kiss happen . She probably likes you mate . Or Harry . You never know "

 

                "She did also say she likes them as a good friend only . Maybe it could be Liam .  "

 

                "Try talking to her more. But be yourself mate . You’re a good catch . "

 

                "Thanks Lou. "

 

                "Anytime , ay I have to go . Harry is having another tantrum again . Good night and I hope you get better ."

 

                "Alright, night and thanks . "

 

                I didn’t know what to think now. It was a little confusing . I’m still hung up on Liam trying to make a move on Kelsey. Soon enough she walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed . She ignored eye contact with me and tide her hair in a messy bun and pulled a blanket over her body and went to sleep. W _hy was she was so quiet?_ I was going to talk to her but decided to leave her alone . I didn’t want to interrupt her . Maybe she was mad or something . I flummped to the bed and quickly fell to sleep.

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

                I woke up and found Niall sleeping . But he looked like he was in pain. I didn’t want to see him like this all day . Today was Friday but Niall wasn’t going to school because he wasn’t capable of walking . I got out of bed and grabbed a gray sweater from Niall’s closet since I didn’t really have any big sweaters and It was raining today . I putted on some blue sweats with gray and pink flower designs and put my hair up in a messy bun and threw on some gray boots . I added a little lip-gloss and walked out the door to find Juliette crying her eyes out.

 

                "Julie, what the hell happened ? "

 

                "My sister called me and said that my dad passed away .. He-he had major brain damage and his brain died . He did also . I -I - I can’t .. " She was broken . She couldn’t control her self . I felt so sorry and felt like blaming myself even though I know I did absolutely nothing . I couldn’t stand seeing her like this . Soon enough I was crying with her . Stephanie came up to Julie and gave her some tea. Stephanie’s eyes were red a puffy . She had been crying also . We stayed quiet for a while and let Juliette calm down a little .

 

                "Julie , don’t worry . We know he is always going to be by your side . He loves you so very much ! Don’t worry . He’ll always be there. In your heart. " Stephanie said through her tears and pointed to Julie's heart spot. Juliette continued crying and nodded at what Stephanie said . “Look Julie , you can’t go to school like this . It’s better if you just stay home . Stephanie could be with you right? “I looked over at Stephanie who looked very tired and super red from crying. “Ye-yeah Julie, Lets just stay . " Stephanie hugged Juliette and let out a loud sigh. “I'll go to school with Harry okay ? Call me if anything! " I said as I hugged them both and headed towards the door ,grabbed my bag, got the hotel key , and walked out.

 

                I passed by knocking on the guys door next to ours and Harry opened . “Hey " Harry said as he hugged me . “What’s up? “He said as he cupped my chin in his thumb and index finger trying to make me look at him. I looked up to him and he saw that my eyes were cloudy and red . “What happened ? " He said with such a hurt expression. His eyebrows farrowed.  “Juliette’s dad died. " I said as I started crying again. I looked down to my feet ,the tears running down my cheeks. He was like a dad to me . He would always take care of me as if I was his own daughter.  covered my face with my hands and I stood in the door way in front of Harry. Harry embraced me in his arms and started rubbing my back. “That’s horrible. " Harry said with a crack in his voice . I hugged him from the waist and cried I dug my face onto his torso . I couldn’t help but listen to his heart beat which was beating rather fast. “Harry , Can I walk to school with you guys ? Stephanie and Juliette are staying home . " I asked him as I continued listening to his heartbeat . It was calming and made me relax a little.

 

                "Sure thing . " He kissed my head and grabbed his bag and headed out. “Zayn, Louis, And Liam are going to take a while so mind as well leave now. " Harry said as he grabbed his backpack which was on the floor near the door and took hold of my hand and started leading me towards the elevator. We reached the lobby and headed out . We were quiet for the first 20 minutes of the walk . He broke the silence as he decided to start talking. “You know , if you want you can hang out with me today ? I mean Liam and Louis are going to be busy and Zayn has something else to do also . I have nothing to do and I wouldn’t like it for you to be alone either . " I looked at the ground and then to him. He was looking at the ground as we walked and he noticed me staring at him .

 

                "I’ll like to be alone . But thanks for the offer. " I said as I gave him a weak smile. “Are you sure ? " He said as he stopped walking and stood in front of me . “Yeah . " I replied to him hoping it was enough for him to understand I wanted to be alone. “Okay . " We started walking and arrived to school in a matter of minutes. We went to the class and I sat in the back alone . I had no one to talk to and I was happy about it , but I kind of wished Niall was there to comfort me a bit. I didn’t really pay attention to the teacher . I was mostly looking out the window as tears rolled down my cheeks thinking how Juliette was feeling . Soon the bell for Nutrition rung and I didn’t move . I stayed in the same seat doing nothing but starting at my hands which were on the table playing with my rings.

 

                "Kelsey , you’re not going out ? " Ms . Fushan said as she was grabbing her keys and headed towards the classroom door. “Nah is it okay if I stay here ? " , “Sure thing. " She smiled and headed out. Everyone was headed out and Zayn walked towards me and seated down in front of me . “Are you okay ? Harry told me what happened ." “Yeah , I’m just shocked . I really didn’t see this coming . " I said as I looked at him . “Omg , you’re eyes are so red ! Are you sure you don’t want to go home ? " He asked as he got closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye with such worry . It was nice to know Harry and him cared. “Yeah , I’ll just stay here and just try to forget it . "

"Well I won’t let you be alone ! Come-on , we’re going outside . " Zayn said as he stood up and offered me a hand . I looked at him for a while and decided to just go with him . It was better than crying my eyes out all alone. I took his hand and we walked out to the field. I saw Harry , Liam , and Louis playing soccer with seven other guys . Zayn was walking towards the bleachers and I followed after him . We both seated on the first row .

 

                We talked for a while and I laughed at something he was saying . He really knew how to make me smile . “You know , not all humans have toes . But when they don’t have any, there fish " He said as he looked over to the soccer game happening in front of us . I let out a bit of laughter of the fact that he was serious as he said that and the way he was just saying it as he was stating something I didn’t know. “You know, you have some serious issues. " I told him as I looked up at him . He was rather tall even when we were seating down. He looked down to me and gave me a cheeky grin .

We were both talking about how awesome it would be to audition for the x-factor this summer . He told me he would audition but only cause he wanted to see if he was good enough. I told him that me and Stephanie really wanted to but we were to nervous . “Ill audition if you two do too. " He said as he looked at me with a cheesy smile. “Erhm, I'll have to talk to Steph about this . " I said to him as I looked over to Harry who was on the floor . Louis was laughing at him while Liam was drinking some water .

 

                The bell for class rung and we all headed back to class. Zayn decided to stay with me in the back since he didn’t want me to be alone. We talked the whole period and the teacher didn’t even notice. Lunch came and nothing really happened. Zayn just ate like three ham sandwiches and I ate a pack of Oreo cookies. The last period went by fast since I actually listened to what the teacher was saying.

 

                Stephanie called me to let me know that Niall woke up feeling awful and I had to stop by the pharmacy to get medicine . “Ay Louis , Can you come with me to the pharmacy to buy medicine for Niall ? Zayn can’t go cause he has classes after school. " I asked Louis as he tried to fix his scarf ."Sure , No problem . Lets get to it . " He said as he grabbed me by the hand and started walking . We arrived at the pharmacy in 12 minutes since it was not so far from school and we started looking for medicine to stop dizziness and vomiting . I found two typed of medicine but didn’t know which one was better ."Erhm, what do you think is better ? " I asked Louis as I showed him two bottles of medicine . “THE BLUE ONE ! " He yelled out pointing to it . I laughed a bit and placed the other one back to its place and headed towards the cashier. Later on I received a call . It was from Harry .

 

                "Hello ? "

 

                "Hey Kelsey . Erhm , like at what time are you and Louis getting home ? "

 

                "Oh uhm, in about 20 minutes. Why ? "

 

                "It’s cause Niall really can’t stand the headaches he’s getting from the dizziness. Just try to get here fast okay ? "

 

                "Okay , we’ll be there in a few. "

 

                "Ight, see you later . "I clicked.

 

 

                We arrived back at the hotel and I quickly went to me and Niall’s room to find Niall in bed saying my name repeatedly . Liam was the only one with him . “Kelsey , did you get the medicine love? " Niall, said as he moaned out grunts of pain. “Yeah it’s right here . Take two pills and go to sleep. " I said as I took out the bottle form the bag and gave him two pills. “Liam go get water . Fast ! " Liam quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen . Soon enough he was back with a cup full of water and handed it to Niall. “Thanks . “Niall said as he gave him a smile and went back to sleep.   I went beside him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was so adorable . The way he acted like a little kid when he was in pain was to cute. He was just cute . “Was what that for ? " Niall said as his bright blue orbs stared at my dark brown eyes. His eyes were glowing and god he couldn’t of looked more attractive at the moment.

 

                "Nothing really." I said as I passed my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep with a smile on his face. It was quiet for a while but soon the silence was broken when Liam fake coughed and won my attention. “Uhm can we talk ? " He asked as he scratched his head . “Erhm sure. About ? ",I asked as I got up and walked towards the closet to grab a blanket to put over Niall who was ice cold . I placed the blanket over Niall and Liam replied . “Us…..?Yesterday .. The kiss ? "

 


	12. Love Hurts

I didn’t know what to say . It was going to be awkward talking about the subject. The fact that we almost kissed yesterday was just something I didn’t really want to talk about at the time ,but I had to agree and talk to Liam about it. “Okay sure , let’s go to the living room . " I walked towards the door to open it and walked to the living room to find Juliette and Stephanie there on the phone . “Erhmm , I don’t think we could talk here " Liam whispered behind me as he poked my arm . “Well where do we go then ? " I whispered to him as I turned to face him and he scratched his head . “Lets go to my room " He said as he looked towards the front door .

                I agreed and we walked out and walked into his hotel room. Harry was watching a movie with Louis and Zayn was at the kitchen . They didn’t see me walk in . I’m guessing they thought it was only Liam the one walking in and ignored it . Liam lead me to his room which he shared with Zayn . “Nice room . It's very.. blue. " I said as I walked into the room . It had almost everything blue except the furniture which was white . Liam took off a coat he had on and threw it in the closet . “So, What was it you wanted to talk to me about ? " I asked Liam as I took a seat on the bed and looked over at him. He was messing around with his hair and just looking at the wall with his back towards me .

               

                "Look . It was really rude of me to do that . I should have never done that. I don’t know what I was doing . I’m really sorry . " He said as he was walking pacing back and forth not looking at me . He heard no words come out of my mouth and turned to look at me . “I really am sorry . " He dragged a chair in front of me and took a seat. “It’s okay . I mean It could of just been one of those caught in the moment things you know ? You shouldn’t feel that bad . " I said as I was looking at him as he was playing with his hands . He looked up at me and moved in closer . “Are you sure your okay with it . I swear it wasn’t my attention to do that . I only see you as a  friend . I didn’t mean to . " Liam took my hands in his and passed his thumbs over my knuckles as he stared at his actions. “It’s okay Liam . It really is . I understand it was just a complete confusion . " I answered him as I smiled and looked at him as he flashed a smile but ignored eye contact .He kept looking down .

 

                "Well , I'm going to have to get going . I have to make sure Niall is sleeping alright . Last night he was having trouble sleeping . " I said as I broke away form Liam’s hands standing up and walked towards the door. “Okay . I'll text you then ? I really won’t be able to sleep today and Zayn knocks out early so I'll have no one to talk to " He said as he gave me a cute puppy face. I mocked him and answered him “Okay , just not right away . I'm going to talk with Juliette for a bit . " He nodded and walked towards me to give me a goodbye hug . I walked out and was headed to the door to exit when Louis called me .

 

                "Kelsey , when did you get here ? " He said as he stood up and motioned his pointer to the front door and into the living room . “ I walked in with Liam . " I said as I pointed to the room I was coming out of . “You were with Liam ? Why ? " He asked as he walked towards me .He popped up an eyebrow and we were only a few inches away. “He wanted to talk to me about something .Can I leave now? " I really didn’t want to stay here especially since Harry was there and looked at me with a not so pleasurable look after I mentioned that I was with Liam in his and Zayn’s room. I didn’t know why he had a problem with me talking with Liam . First,Niall . Now Liam?What’s next? Louis and Zayn ?

 

                "No , Actually I have to talk to you . " Louis said as he looked down to meet my eyes . His deep blue eyes looked into mine and he squeezed my left hand as he pulled me towards his and Harry’s room . “Louis , what do you want talk about ? I have to go ta-" He interrupted “Liam and Niall like you and Harry has a huge issue with that . " I was a little struck when Louis blabbered that out. I looked at him as he stared at me with an expressionless face . I didn’t know what to say at the time. I didn’t know how to reply to what he had just said. Louis shuffled from his left leg to his right for about 3 minutes until I finally spoke.

 

                "Louis, what the hell! I’m not in the fucking mood to be hearing things that don’t even make since . Ugh ! You just had to make up something to fuck around with my mind didn’t you ? " I replied to him as I looked at him with a serious face. He giggled a little and looked back to my eyes. He had a smirk on his face. I was a little lost. **What was he laughing at ?** “What’s so funny ? Louis can I just leave ? " I looked away from him and let out a heavy sigh. “Okay .Leave ." He crossed his arms and went to his bed laying down .

 

                I walked out and as soon as I turned to walk towards the living room , I found Harry right in front of me . “Harry ? What do you w-"A pair of soft, plum lips interrupted me .Two arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in closer to his warm body . I tried to push away form the kiss but I was too weak . I wasn’t kissing back but he didn’t let go . I opened my eyes to find Harry with his eyes shut and tears already on his cheeks . He soon stopped and looked at me in the eyes . His green orbs where full of tears . “Kelsey I - ","No Harry . Just … I have to go . " I pushed him out of the way and ran towards the front door of their hotel room to open it and slam the door behind me . I quickly opened my hotel room’s door and rushed into my room . I ignored all questions Steph and Julie were throwing at me .

 

                I rushed to the bathroom and leaned against the back of the door as I cupped my face into my already cold hands. I lost feeling on my knees and slid down the door to sit on the cold tile floor. My heart was racing , my hands were shaking and I was breathing heavy . **Why did Harry do that ?** Ugh, I just wanted to slap him so bad ! “Kelsey ! We need to talk ! " A voice spoke to me form the other side of the door. I knew it was Harry . I could tell by the scrappy voice . I ignored him . He socked  the door about 3 times and I could feel him crying.  “Kelsey ! Please ! " He said so slow . I hesitated but got up and opened the door to find Harry on the floor against the bathroom door grabbing his curly hair in-between his fingers with his knees up to his chest. I sat down in front of him and crossed my legs . I looked at him for a couple minutes until he started talking .

 

                "I - I - I love you . " He said as he looked up to me and started into my dark brown eyes. His green eyes looked more light brown form all the tears he had built up . His cheeks were red from the crying . “It hurts me when ever you hang out with the other guys and ignore me . It pains me knowing that they have a better chance of being with you . I just want to be able to show you that I made a huge mistake leaving you that night . I just want you once more. I want to be able to call you mine. Go out with you on late night dates. Show you off to the world to let them know I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Please Kelsey . Just please , give me one more chance to show you that I can be a better boyfriend than what I proved to be like before . "

 

                I looked at him as he spoke every word. His voice was fading away as he was finishing . He let tears roll down his cheeks. I was crying at the fact he was hurt. I didn’t like to see him like this . It pained me to know he still loves me . I knew that I just could never get the same feelings for him again. I looked down to my hands which were nervously trying to grabbing Harry’s hands. He realized what I was trying to do and he took my hands in his. My hands were much smaller compared to his . “Harry. Please try to understand that I only want to be friends with you . You hurt me once and didn’t want to hear me explain to you . You let jealousy take over and what if that happens again? Harry you fucked up once , you can’t expect me to believe you'll  do any better this time. " I pulled my hands out of his and wiped away a tear that was falling from my eye .

 

                He looked more hurt by what I had just said . He looked at me and spoke with a cracked voice. It sounded more scrappy than before . “Please! Just let me show you that I can be mu-" I interrupted him . “Harry please stop ! " I asked him as I placed my pointer and middle finger over his pink lips . He caved his lips in as I took my fingers away from his lips. He looked away and nodded. “Okay.”He got up and looked at me once more. He looked over the bed to find Niall staring at us from the bed . Harry passed his fingers through his hair and walked out the door . I brought my legs up to my chest , covered my face and started crying . Soon Niall came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm .

 

                "Kelsey everything is going to be okay . " He whispered to me as he continued rubbing my arm. I looked over to him and he faked a smile. “No . It won’t . Things between me and him aren’t going to be the same anymore ! " I started crying more for the fact that I had just lost Harry’s friendship . Niall hugged me and I put my face in-between his neck as I cried . He didn’t seem to mind . I started calming down after a while and I looked up at Niall and he started talking .

 

                "Everything is going to me alright . It’ll just take time for him to get over you . Don’t worry . Things will get back to normal. " He passed his thumb over my cheek whipping a tear away . He looked so concerned into what had just happened. “Don’t cry okay ? Or you’ll make me cry . We can cry together ! " He said with such a high pinched voice. I’m guessing he was looking for a laugh to escape my lips since I laughed at his words. “There’s the laugh I like to hear. “He said as he looked at me in the eye . He started at me as I was looking down smiling playing with my hands . I saw his hands grabbing mine in his and I looked up to him . “Everything will turn out fine. Just let it rest over night." He smiled at me and stood up walking towards our bed.

 

 **How was it that just talking to him , everything seemed so much better?** He knew how to make me smile . That was one of my favorite things about Niall. He was the kind to make you smile no matter what the situation was. He was already wrapped up in his blanket but he was looking at me . I soon got up and walked towards the bed . “Thanks Niall . " I said to him as I passed my fingers through his hair . His blond locks were so soft . He looked at me and gave me a bright smile . “Anytime love . " I laid down and wrapped my self up in a blanket. I knew I was going to sleep for what I knew was going to be a whole day .

 

*1:37 p.m.*

 

                "Kelsey ? " I heard a voice call my name but I ignored it . “Kelsey , wake up . " I felt someone tug on my arm . I rubbed my eyes and stretched out to find Niall laid down next to as he held his head up with his right hand . He was looking at me with a smile . “Good afternoon sleepyhead . " He said to me as I closed my eyes again scooting closer to him . “Good afternoon." I manage to mumble out . He put and arm over my waist and moved in closer to me . I felt so tired from yesterday night I really didn’t want to get up . “Niall , are you feeling better? " I asked him with my eyes still closed. I dug my face in his chest and waited for his answer.

 

 

                "Actually I do. Stephanie got up at 4 and gave me the medicine . So I'm very good right now . Thanks for asking . “ He said as he rubbed my back . I looked up at him and I caught him staring at me . He started blushing and smiled . “Well it’s Saturday . What do you want to do ? " He said as he put a stray of my hair behind my ear. “What about we all go bowling today? " I suggested as I flashed him a smile before I got up and walked towards the closet. “Yeah sure just let me go ask the lads if they have any plans and we’ll go. " He said as he got up and walked towards the door. He had on a red polo , white jeans, and black Nike's. He looked mighty attractive .

 

                I got out a pair of gray jeans with a small light gray flower design , a black shirt, a white scarf with colorful butterflies , and a blue flowered jacket with gray sleeves. I went to take a shower with my strawberry scented body wash and shampoo , and got out . I dried my hair and decided to curl it . I was really looking forward to tonight . It was my first time I was going to go bowling.

I was on my way to the kitchen when I found Harry on a sofa in the living room . He had one hand over the couch and the other on his lap . **What was he doing here ? Wasn't he mad at me about last night ?** “Hey ? " I said as I walked towards him slowly . “Hey " He said as he stood up and walked towards me . He started at me for a while and embraced me in his arms . He hugged me tight and placed his chin on my head . I hesitated in hugging him back but I did.  I dug my face into his chest and took in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh . He did the same.

 

                He pulled away from the hug and started talking . “So I hear we’re going bowling tonight ? " He said as he smiled. Strange. It seems as if what happened between us never happened. “Yep. I'm kinda excited. " I said with a hint of laughter . He looked at me made a shocked face. I had forgotten he knew I've _never_ been bowling. “That’s right ! You’ve never been bowling before huh ? " He said as he giggled . “Haha, yeah . So don’t expect me to be the best there . " I laughed out.

 

                It was nice to talk to Harry normal again . “We’ll see tonight . Be ready by 6. We’re all going . Give Juliette and Stephanie a heads up. " He gave a hug and was on his way out the door . “Okay , see you later ! " I told him as I turned to head to Julie’s and Steph’s room . I haven’t talked to them since the death of Juliette’s dad. I wonder how things were going. I was going to waist the next 4 hours talking to my best friends and also my mom and dad . I wonder how things were with my mom since she was expecting a huge surprise a week before I came here .

 


	13. Mysterious One

 

                "Hello hello " I said as I walked into the room of Stephanie and Juliette . They were laying on the bed letting their heads hang on the edge of the bed as they looked towards the window in their room. They were busy talking . I got close to them and took a seat next to Julie. “Hello Kelso" Stephanie said as she got up and walked to the bathroom to put her hair up . “What’s up " I said as I did the same as Julie was doing. “Nothing much just looking at the world upside down. " I laughed at Julie’s reply. I got up and walked towards Steph . “Ay is Julie any better? " I asked as I looked back to Julie who was laughing while she looked at her phone. “Yeah , Just don’t mention her dad . Or else KABOOM she starts crying mega time." She said as she looked at me through the reflection on the mirror. I nodded to her . I decided to just stay in the room with them for a couple minutes to just talk about stuff that has happened. I missed gossiping with them . 2 hours had passed and I dismissed my self and walked towards the door to exit their room. I was walking towards my room and took out my phone to call my mom and dad . Boy I missed them a lot . I was dialing there number when I received a call from my sister .

 

                "Hey Roxy how you been ? " I practically yelled at her through the phone with excitement.

 

                "I’ve been good. Oh my god , guess what !? "

 

                "What ?! " ,

 

                " Mom just got the news that the baby may come in 3 weeks tops. ! "

 

                "Oh my god ! That’s great ! Does she know what she’s going to call him ? " I asked with a hint of joy in my voice .

 

                "Me and Kian are thinking about the name but its hard . Help please ! ?She begged.

**Didn't she and Kian broke up ? I'll have to talk to her about that later.**

                "Haha Okay , erhmm .. what about Hunter? "

 

                "Jesus , that’s perfect ! " she yelled through the phone. I scrunched my nose up at her high pitched squeal .

 

                "Thank you . "

 

               

                "Well if you’re looking to talk to my mom or dad they aren’t here and Sam is on a date so don’t interrupt . That’s my job . “She giggled out.

 

                "Haha , okay . Well I have to go now . Ill call you some other time . I miss you ugly ! " I said as I faked cried into the phone .

She gave me a noise of sobbing “I miss you too little twerp. But I love you and Take care ! "

 

                "Love you too. And same to you .Bye "

 

                "Bye . "I clicked the call and collapsed on the bed.

 

                Moments later Zayn and Louis walk in . “Kelsey ! " They both screamed in-sink . Boy , they sure were noisy. “Hello boys “I replied as I stayed laying down on the bed. “I heard it's your first time going bowling today . " Louis said as he was staring at the sign Niall had put up on the wall. He looked fancied by it . “Well , yeah . So don’t expect me to be a good bowler . " I let out a laugh and pouted my bottom lip out to Zayn who was looking at me with a calm face. “I can teach you . It’s not that hard. " He shrugged his shoulders as he finished speaking . “We’ll see what goes on . But right now , you guys have to leave and I have to get ready ! So adios ! " I told them as I got up and pushed them both towards the door. “Okay okay , shesh ! " Louis said as he opened the door and flicked his hair in a sassy fashion. Zayn just walked out . I quickly closed the door and ran to the closet to grab a long sleeve white shirt that had a collar and a patern with black dots ,white skinny jeans, and my gray and white high top converse. I was going towards the bathroom when I heard the voice of someone form inside . The male was singing . I could tell it was Niall . I recognized the voice form the time I heard him singing in the living room .

****

**_"I’m sorry for breaking all the promises. That I wasn’t around to keep. You told me this time is the last time. That I will ever beg you to stay. But you’re already on your way"_ **

I opened the door to find Niall singing as he was fixing his hair . “Wow Niall . You have such a beautiful voice ! " I stated to him. His cheeks turned red as he turned to face me . He quickly looked to the ground and tried to walk pass me . I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him . “Niall, Don’t be embarrassed . You sing amazing ! " He looked up at me and smiled a bit . He put a hand behind his head and the other on the door. “Erhm, thanks love . " He was shy . Poor Nialler . I let him exit the bathroom and I quickly blabbered out an idea . “Why don’t you go audition for X-Factor ! ? Auditions start tomorrow and we don’t have school ! " . I watched his expression turned from embarrassed to terror . He didn’t dare to say a word. I think he was just not ready to be heard . “Are you kidding me ! ? Don’t you know how many people are going to be there watching ! ? " He yelled at me as he sat down on the bed . I laughed at his reaction . “Look , how about this . Zayn , Louis, Liam , and Harry all addition also . So you won’t be the only one ? " I really wanted him to audition . I knew he would get in . His voice was just to amazing .

 

                "I don’t think they’ll like the idea either. " He said with a shaky voice.. “Well I do !! I'm bringing up the subject later on today ! " I didn’t let him answer and I ran to the bathroom to change. I decided to just leave my hair down since it looked a little straight today . I added a bit of blush and mascara and some lip gloss and I was ready to go . It was already 5:30 . I finished just on time .I decided to grab a quick snack so I went to make my famous Apples and Caramel. I made enough for Steph, Julie , and Niall . “Jesus, please make me more ! " Niall said as he finished his serving . “Nope , you can make it yourself ! " I laughed at him as I stuck my tongue out at him and he did a puppy face ."Niall come take your medicine . " I hollard over to Niall who was in our room doing his own thing . “Kay " He came limping towards me and stood behind me. I didn’t know he was there. I turned around to put the medicine down on the kitchen counter and I yelled as I found Niall in front of me . I threw the medicine to the floor and let myself collapse on the tile floor and laughed out loud .Niall was just enjoying the show as he leaned against the kitchen counter .

 

                "That’s not funny ! I didn’t know you were behind me ! “I said as I covered my face as I was laughing . “It was totally funny ! Your face was all AAhh ! " He said as he mirrored my face. I got up and slapped him on the arm and handed him his medicine . He quickly chugged it down with some water and Steph and Julie yelled at us to hurry up. Me and Niall quickly went over the front door and headed out . Niall knocked on the guys hotel room and Harry opened the door exposing Zayn and Louis jumping on the sofa in the back of him . “Hello ! " Louis and Zayn said to us as they decided to jump of the sofa and walked over us . “Ready to go ?" I said as I poked Harry’s stomach . He giggled at my actions since he’s ticklish and any sudden touch on his stomach or hip area he’ll just let out a laughing fit .

 

                "Come on guys, lets go . " Harry said as he grabbed his phone off the table they had in the center of the room . We were all headed towards the lobby and started walking to the bowling alley . “I'm going to win you all" Louis said with a bit of evil in his voice . Me and Zayn looked back at Louis who was in the back with the rest. Harry was talking with Niall which I found kind of add . Louis was talking with Stephanie , and Liam was talking with Julie. I was talking to Zayn about how it looks like he and Steph have a thing going on . “What ! ha you’re funny . " he looked at me and lift up an eyebrow and started laughing . He made It look like it was true .

 

                " Zayn and Stephanie seating in a tree , K I S S I N G ! " I started singing making fun of him . He looked behind us to find everyone ignoring my actions. He turned back and he stood behind me , out his arms over me and covered my mouth with his hands. I didn’t hesitate and continued what I was doing . " First comes love , then comes marriage ! " He tried tickling me but he failed miserably according to the fact he didn’t know where my tickle spot was at .

 

                "Woah, what do we have here ? " Louis said with a sarcastic tone. “Kelsey being an immature little shit . " Zayn said as he let his hand of my mouth and looked at Louis. “Well I saw other things. " Louis said , patting Zayn’s shoulder . We ignored it and continued walking. Soon enough we arrived the bowling alley. We were walking in and got the things we needed . Soon we were already at a table. We were waiting for a vacant lane. “Look there’s a lane hurry ! " Liam said as he ran towards the lane as the people were leaving. Everyone else ran to the lane but me and Niall were walking . He was still sore from some places . “You know , you can go . I’ll take a while to get there . " Niall said as he stopped and faced me . I looked at him and nodded in rejection of his concern . “No , It's okay really. I can’t even bowl . I’ve never been bowling . " He laughed at me as I admitted that I've never tried bowling . He looked at me with a surprised face after he finished laughing.

 

                "Are you serious ? It’s fun and easy ! I'll teach you . " he said as he started limping towards where the rest were. “YEAH !! " Stephanie yelled as she made a strike . The guys went all crazy and Juliette just stood there looking at her phone . She really wasn’t interested in these things  but she felt the need for some fresh air. “Niall are you going to play lad ? " Liam asked Niall as he put an arm around his shoulder and looked at him . “Yeah , I just got to rest a bit . " , “Ight mate . " Liam went skipping back to Zayn’s side and started playing again .I decided to stay with Niall until he felt like going with the rest. I didn’t want him to feel left out . That’s what friends are for right ? Always give company . “So , are you like a bowling expert? " I asked Niall as I grabbed a water bottle out of my bag and started drinking some . “Not an expert but I would say I'm pretty good. " He laughed out and looked out to see how they were doing. Stephanie was ahead from the others . She was very good for her first time . “I see. " I replied to him. We were just staring at the lads play , suddenly, “Niall ? Is that you ? "

 


	14. The Annoying One

 

                Niall turned around to see who was calling him . The voice was a squeaky  which sounded rather annoying . He looked at me and kinda hid his face as he looked at the table . “Don’t look at her . Ignore her. Please . " He said as he looked up at me and begged. “Why? Who is she ? " I said as I took a sip of water . “My ex. She gets so annoying .One of the reasons why I dumped her. She's clingy. " He said as he rolled his eyes as he spoke the last phrase. I let out a laugh and looked to where Harry was . He was hollering at me for quite a while but I kept pointing to Niall to let him know I was keeping Niall company . He just closed and is eyes and nodded and continued the game. “Niall ! Hey I haven’t seen you since like 3 years ! "

 

                The high pitched voiced girl  said as she came behind Niall and hugged him .She was wearing a black dress that really traced her body . It reached up to her mid thigh . Her make up was heavy . She had on dark red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. She over did it . Her blonde , straight hair was down and had on red high heels . But I could see why Niall dated her. She's gorgeous.  I didn’t see when she was coming and Niall made a face of annoyance. “Oh , Hey Cynthia ." Niall said as he looked at me .He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me as he stuck out his arms . He was technically asking me why I didn’t tell him she was behind him . I just did the same to him and mouth “I didn’t know " .

 

                "How you been ? " She asked him in a high pitched voice. God , she couldn’t of gotten more annoying already . “I’ve been good . and you ? " Niall asked her not trying to be rude. “Good. “She smiled at him and she looked in front of her to find me seating down watching everything go down. “Who’s that? " Cynthia asked Niall as she pointed to me and asked in a disgust voice and scrunched up her nose. I got the impression she didn’t like me . Well god, that was a good thing . I didn’t like her either . “Oh Uhm" Niall looked at me and bit his lip . Jesus Christ. I don’t know why he did that but that was just so sexy. I looked up at Cynthia and let the words in my mind come out of my mouth . “I’m Kelsey . His girlfriend. " I said as flashed her a smile . I quickly looked back to Niall who was staring at me with a surprised face. I faked a smile at him and he suddenly got a puzzled look on his face. “Oh. " Cynthia replied to me as she looked at me with a not so pleasant look.

 

*Niall’s P.O.V. *

 

                Cynthia decided to seat next to me and she grabbed a chair from the other table behind ours and sat down. “You could do so much better. " She whispered to me . I looked her and she smiled at me . I didn’t like her presence . She was rather annoying and full of her self . I dated her when she was the old Cynthia . She was so caring and different. That is until her mom and dad started smoking in front of her and let her do anything . Now she's ... slutty . I hate that. It was kinda getting me pissed how she was trashing Kelsey .I ignored her and looked at Kelsey who was just on her phone . I couldn’t really see what she was doing . I soon felt my phone vibrate . It was a text from her .

 

                "I’m sorry if you’re mad at the fact I told her I was your girlfriend. I’ll explain everything to her later? Sorry ."

 

                I wasn’t mad at the fact that she did that. I was rather pleased . Cynthia obviously didn't like the idea and I was worried that she would do something to Kelsey.

 

                "No it's alright love . :) I’m not mad at all . But she is getting on my last nerve . Watch out cause I don’t think she really likes you. "

 

                Kelsey let out a laugh as she finished reading the text I sent her. Cynthia was just clueless on to what was happening. She looked at Kelsey and asked her , “Can we talk for a minute ? " Kelsey quickly looked away from her phone and looked to face me . She was asking for my permission. I nodded in approval . “Yeah sure . " She replied . They both got up and walked not so far from where I was at . Kelsey grabbed her hair in a pony tail and fixed her shirt. I wonder what they where going to talk about ?

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

 

                "What’s up ? " I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest. “You better stay away from Niall.  I’m not going to let some ugly bitch like yourself get in my way . " She yelled at me . She was getting closer to me with every word she said and started pointing to me . “For the record , No one will ever want to get with a slut bag like you . You’re one thirsty bitch who’s after something she’ll never get .He dumped you for a reasons and the reason is obvious. So do me and Niall a favor and why don’t you fuck off ? " I replied to her. I was really ticked . I felt a rush go through my whole body .It was the first time I've ever let my self go like that . She looked at me and giggled a bit .

                “Wanna bet ? " She walked over to Niall and looked back at me . I stayed stood where I was and just watch her do what she was doing. She sat next to Niall and talked to him I ignored it and just chuckled to myself. Soon she leaned in and kissed Niall on the lips . I soon felt a cold rush go up my body . I felt my eyes get watery to what I had just seen .My heart started pounding faster than usual. I didn’t know why I was reacting like this . I didn’t even like Niall . I shouldn’t feel hurt.

 

                Niall pushed her away and cleaned her lip stick off his lips . He stood up and looked towards me . I covered my mouth and quickly ran to where Juliette was at . Cynthia pretty much enjoyed watching me cry .

 

                Juliette hugged me and was asking me what was wrong. I couldn’t reply to her from the knot I felt in my throat . I soon burst out in tears and she walked me over to the table in front of the bowling lane . “Kelsey , tell me what happen? " She asked me as she was rubbing my back . I wiped away a few tears away and just looked at her . She knew that by just looking at her I didn’t want to talk about it .I still had the image of Cynthia kissing Niall . I looked up to find Niall a few inches away form me . He looked a little confused . He sat down in front of us and just stared at me as he passed his hands over his face .

 

                "Julie can you leave me and Niall alone ? " I asked Juliette in a hushed tone . “Sure thing . " She rubbed my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek . It was nice to know she was there but I really had to talk to Niall. “I’m sorry for causing a scene. “I told Niall as I looked down to my hands and started playing with them . His hands soon covered my hands . It made me look up at him . His bright blue eyes were staring at my dark brown eyes which where cloudy from all the tears and Little red . “No , I’m sorry . I shouldn’t of let Cynthia talk shit to you ! She always does that ! ." He yelled out . He was red form the screaming and you could see a vein pop out on his neck. It was cute in a way . “No , it's not that . It’s just . I don’t know . When I saw her kiss you … I just ... " I stopped talking. I looked down and started at our hands which were locked to each others. I stayed quite . I didn’t really know what I was feeling . It was rather confusing . “You just what ? “Niall said interrupting my moment of silence. “I don’t know . It just hurt me seeing you guys kiss. " I looked up to find him looking at our hands in-twine . He had a smirk on his face . “What? " I asked him as I made a puzzled look.

 

                "You were jealous. " I froze to his words . _How was I jealous? I_ couldn’t be jealous cause first of all , I don’t like him . Well… I think I don’t. “No I wasn’t . Don’t assume things . It just bothered me a little okay . It _disturbed_  me. " I told him as I looked over to Zayn and Liam bowl."Sure . I know what happens when someone gets jealous . " He said as he mocked me . I ignored him and walked towards Harry . “Hello curly top . " I greeted myself to him as I poked him on the cheek. “Hello love . " he replied as he gave in for a hug. “Harry come-on lets g- oh never mind . I'll leave you two alone. " Louis said as he quickly turned around and marched to Niall. “Well who won? " . “Me ! I’m a winner !We’re going against you and Niall next. " Harry said as he mocked me . I frowned at his protest and spoke up . “Hey ! I was wondering , would you be interested in auditioning for the X-Factor tomorrow ? " I asked Harry hoping he would accept. “Erhmm….? " He stayed quiet .He looked at me and didn’t reply . God , I hope he would say yes.

 


	15. The Acceptance

I was dieing in agony to just know what he was going to say . He kept on looking around while his left hand was behind his head . He bit his lip and looked back at me . He huffed and replied. “I would, but why should I ? Are you genuinely thinking about auditioning ? Or …." He said drifting of as he held up an eyebrow . “No . It's for Niall . He has such an amazing voice , and he said he would audition if you and the other lads auditioned with him , but as individuals. It would mean a lot to me and him if you do .Please Harold? " I looked at him as I grabbed his hands in mine and traced his knuckles with my thumb. I knew that was his weakness. He looked at me and smiled. He breathed in and let out a heavy sigh, “Alright , but have you asked the other lads ? " He asked as he stepped closer to me. I had to look up at him considering the fact he was 4-5 inches taller than me. “Nope , but I'll ask them later tonight . " I said as I poked him on the cheek and wondered off to where Liam, Louis, Zayn, Stephanie , and Niall were at.

 

                Liam was drinking water and Louis was sitting on the floor staring at me as I walked towards them. He smiled and looked up at Niall and Zayn as he said something to them . I couldn’t make out what he had told them but I just kept on walking .They turned around to face me and smiled. Stephanie stared at me and looked over to Liam who was looking at me. I wonder what they were staring at . “Hello . " I said to them as I arrived to where they were. They all laughed and I just stood there with a smirk on my face. “What’s so funny !? " I asked them in a harsh yet calm tone. I giggled at the sight of all of them gasping for more air. They all stayed chuckling for a few seconds and Louis spoke . “I noticed that when you walk you smile at the ground a lot. " He giggled and looked over to Zayn who was laughing . “It’s true , I barley noticed and it's funny . " He looked down to Louis and turned around as Harry tapped his shoulder .

 

                "But it’s some how cute ." Niall added as he flashed me a smile. I felt myself blush at his words. Stephanie laughed throughout the whole thing. She just found it funny. I turned around to find Harry and Liam in a table with Juliette . I was watching them laugh and I wondered about what , but I couldn’t hear shit. I blamed the loud music that was playing in the background. I couldn’t help but get into the music . I stayed stood for a while and remembered the song . _“_ You , you walked into the room . On a Friday afternoon. That’s when I saw you for the first time. and I was paralyzed I had a million things to say , But none of them came out that day. Cause I was never one of those guys , that always had the best lies. "  


                I started singing along as I started getting deep into the song . I let my voice take over me and I was soon making the song my own. I didn’t notice the attention I was winning over from Niall . I kept on singing until the song had finish . I soon snap back to the game that was going on. I noticed Niall was staring at me in aw.

 

 

                I started walking to him slowly . I stood in front of him and waited for him to start speaking . He soon opened his mouth but only to blabber out nothing but nonsense . I laughed at his actions. “Cats’ got your tongue ? " He quickly got out of space in mind and talked. “Wow ! I never knew you could sing like that ? and you call me a good singer ? You have got to be kidding me . " Niall said as he was blown away by my singing actions. I laughed at his statement and replied back , “Why thank you but in total honestly you sound way better ! and guess what ? I got Harry to audition ! 1 down 3 to go ! . " I said all excitedly as I squealed and punched him lightly on the arm.

 

                Niall put his arm over the spot I had punched him at. He looked at me and smiled at the words he heard . “Are you serious ? Wow . " I laughed at his reaction. “Yeah ! Now I have to asked the others and I know for sure that they will say yes! " I said with so much excitement . I looked over to my right to find Louis and Zayn drinking some kind of colored drink while Juliette drank water .

 

                I walked over them both with the confidence that they would both like to audition as solo artist for the X-Factor tomorrow. Zayn noticed me walking their direction . He looked at Louis who was talking with Juliette and turned back to me and walked towards me. “Hey , Louis said we’re all going to the Karaoke club down the street later on. Are you in ? We’re all going ? It should be fun since after all , you do sing. " He said with a cheeky grin . He lifted up his right arm as he held the beverage in his hand and lifted up an eyebrow. God , I disliked the fact they all knew I liked to sing. It was kind of a deep secret of mine since I don’t really look like the type to sing. But I wasn’t alone. Stephanie and I were secretly in a group. We didn’t want anyone to know . Not now . We had planned everything out. I looked at Zayn and replied to him .

 

                "Okay, I'll go " I said with a stiff voice .

 

                "Yes ! Now go a-" I interrupted Zayn on his little happy parade.

 

                "Under one condition . " I exaggerated on the word Under  . He looked at me a little confused.

 

                "Alright , what is it love ? " He said as he licked his lips . His eyes sparkled as he tilted his head a little lower to look at me straight in the eye. His brown eyes glowed in the dark room .The reflection of the monitors hanging in front of the bowling lane were enough light to make them glow brighter than anything in there.

 

                "You audition for the X-Factor tomorrow as a solo artist. " I stated to him as I lifted up my left eyebrow. I wasn’t really sure that he would agree with me . I had to make my self look a little confident .

 

                "Alright. I’ll do it . Only cause I would like to know if I'm good enough . What if they pass me ? What do I do ? " He widened his eyes at the thought of it. “No . I can’t think about this . We’re going to go have fun tonight . Come-on lets go. “He grabbed my hand with his left hand and guided me to where Louis and Juliette were . I kept an eye out for Harry , Niall , Liam and Stephanie . Louis interrupted my little search as he stood in front of me and blocked my view by his Ocean blue eyes. He held such a soft and beautiful smile . He didn’t say a word . He just stayed looking at me . I smiled at him at the awkwardness I was feeling between us . I soon found something to talk to him about .

"Louis ! Would you mind auditioning for the X-Factor tomorrow ? Please it would mean the whole world too me. " I asked him as I looked at him in his beautiful blue eyes. He held the same soft smile not changing his face expression one bit.

 

                "Not at all love." He said with such a gentle voice. I looked away from his face and looked over to find Harry , Niall and Liam coming our way. I walked up to Liam and tried to get his attention as I kept on yelling his name . He was busy dozing of staring at some monitor .

 

                "Liam !!!! " I yelled on the top of my lungs. He turned back very fast.

 

                "What ?! What happened ? " He quickly ran towards me . His face full of terror as if something horrid has just happened.

 

                "I was wondering …" I started very slowly . I grabbed my hands and put them close to my lap at I swung back in forth in place. I looked down not wanting to look at him in the eye.

 

                "Yes? " Liam said concerned into what I was about to say. I didn’t want to look up at him for the strangest reason. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger , and moved my face up to face him.

 

                I was quite for a moment before I spoke. “Would you like to audition for X-Factor tomorrow? I know you auditioned 2 years ago but It would mean a lot to me. Please please please Liam ? " I begged him as I made a very concerned face.

 

*Quick Recap*

 

                The day me and Liam were walking to school me and him got to know each other better. He happened to mention that he auditioned for the X-Factor in 2008 . He didn’t pass. I was shocked when I asked him to sing just a snippet of a song and his voice blew me away . I wondered why they didn’t accept him. But now 2010 was the two years of given. He said they told him to return in 2 years tops to see if he could make it through.

*Back to the present*

 

                Liam looked at me with a not so sure look. He scratched the back of his head in wonder if he should audition again or not. I was worried on what he was going to say.

He let out a loud sigh and put his hand down to his side. “okay, I’ll do it . " He flashed me a smile as he finished.

 

                "Jesus Liam ! Thank You !! " I hugged him as I smiled bright . I was happy that he was going to audition again. I let go of the hug and looked at him . He looked so precious . His brown straight hair covering the slightest bit of his eye. He looked like an adorable little puppy. Puppy Payne .

We were all headed to the Karaoke place soon later. I was more quiet. I was just thinking about my moms pregnancy. I wondered how she was. I really wanted to call but they’re never there when I call. I was looking out the window and I soon saw our destination. Karaoke Dokie . I was nervous to the sense that I didn’t want to get out of the car. We were walking in and all I could see it the stage . The stage we were all going to be singing on tonight. Liam and Harry were the first ones to sit in the table we walked up to . It was enough space for all of us. Louis and Zayn took seats next to them . Niall and Juliette both seated across the table , and Me and Stephanie seated next to them. We all looked over our menus since it was also a restaurant . We ordered desert since we had just ate some burgers back at the bowling alley . I was minding my own business looking around the place, until I heard my name being called.

 

                "Kelsey , lets go . " Harry told me as he stood up and was walking towards me .

I felt my whole body shiver with fear. A cold rush running through my veins . I started feeling my palms get sweaty . I was not going to go up there. “No ! Harry you know I don’t like doing this. Just not now ! I’m still terrified. I need more time. " I told him as I hesitated on his question.

 

                "Come-on love . You have a wonderful voice please sing this one song with me ? Please ? " He insisted. He held my right hand in his and looked at me in the eye. His green orbs shining by the light of the chandler above our table . He was making puppy eyes at me. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the going on act that was up . I was terrified . “Come on you’re going to have to get used to this . I mean it's what the future holds love. " Harry was right . I was going to have to get used to this. I opened my mouth to answer him . “Alright I''ll do it . "

 


	16. It's Not What You Think

I looked over at Niall who was staring at me and Harry back and forth. I quickly gave him a smile as he laid eyes on me . He smiled back and spoke . “Don’t worry you’ll do great ! Trust me , I’ve heard you before . " He said as he covered my hands with his .My hands were on the table . His hands were so warm and just so smooth . I got a tingly feeling in me . **It might of been butterflies again ? Why was this .When ever we touched I got this fantastic feeling . Something I never got with no one else.** I looked over at Harry and he had his hand out for me to grab . I grabbed his hand , and in that moment I froze up. I got a funny feeling inside . _Nervousness maybe ?_ Harry guided the way through he crowd to get to the guy that was playing the music the people wanted to sing . He looked rather young, like in his mid 20’s . He had a leather jacket on with a blue shirt under . I wasn’t really able to see his jeans since he was behind a stand . I looked over to the two girls singing No One by Alicia Keys.One of he girls had on black skinnies , a white loose shirt and blue high hells. She had brown wavy hair. The other one was wearing jean shorts , a red shirt with a leather jacket over it . She wore red high top converse. Her hair was blond and straight.

               

                They were very talented ! I liked the way they each took turns singing a verse and how they collided on the course . Soon enough I was interrupted by Harry . “What would you like to sing ?" He yelled out , since we were close to the speakers. I didn’t really mind what we sang I just had to now the words. “Uhm , it doesn’t really matter . You choose. " I yelled back at him . He smiled and nodded and started speaking to the guy behind the stand which held a laptop and other wires. The vibration going on through my body caused by the loud music stopped. I heard cheering and applause. Then I realized the girls had finished there song. “Thank you so much ! " The girl with Blond hair said in such an out of breathvoice .The applauded calmed down a bit as they were headed down the stage. They quickly got a water bottle that was next to the stairs and didn’t face us.

               

                I turned to face Harry as he grabbed me by the waist from the back and pushed me close to him . “We’re next . " He said as he spoke into my ear. I felt the nerves kick in again. Soon the host at the place started speaking as he went up to the stage. “Okay! Welcome to Karaoke Dokie . Next up we have a little girl and boy  action. " Everyone started cheering . I looked over to where the rest were and they were standing up cheering on also . “Here we have Harry Styles and Kelsey Pacheco. Come up on stage ! " That was our Que . We rushed up the stairs and onto the stage . Harry kept hold of my hand while we were on stage. I was looking over the crowd to find Niall. I couldn’t find him . The light above us was making it hard for me to see. “What are you guys going to sing. " The man asked Harry . “We are singing Green Eyes by Joe Brooks _._ " I was shocked. It was the song me and Harry always sung together . _Why would he choose **our** song ? _  We loved this song so much . It was a good choice since we already new when each one of us sung. “Lovely , so here we go give it up for Harry and Kelsey ! "

                I heard every one cheer loudly . I looked out to the crowed as a lady gave me and Harry microphones . I finally spotted out Niall . But he was talking with another person. More like a girl. I was caught up in that. I couldn’t move my head away from that . The music has started and I was not paying any attention. Niall turned to face me and he yells out “Go at it Kelsey ! ! " I admit , it made my nerves leave in just a snap. I look to my left and see Harry looking out into the crowd. He started singing . " **If only I could change , but it doesn** **’** **t come around , this jealousy it takes everything that I** **’** **m about if only I could be like you but it doesn** **’** **t come around . "** He then faces to me. This is were we both start singing . " **La da, da , da ,da ,da die . Oh why oh why , just say goodbye step off your throne.** _"_ Soon enough we were half way into the song . Everyone was singing along . Niall was just in aw the whole time. I kept my eye on him. I took glances at Louis,Zayn, and Liam but not as much as I did with Niall.

                “ **I** **’** **m free because you showed me how to !** _"_ Harry sang the last lyrics. Everyone cheered. I smiled and looked at Harry who was hugging me from the side. “Wow , that was quite the performance! Don t you think !?" The host said. Me and Harry didn’t know what to do so we started heading of the stage. We handed our mics to the guy behind the stand and we headed back to where the rest were. “Wow , You guys… you two can really sing ! " Zayn said in shock. Liam nodded in approval . “Mate you never told me you could sing ! And Kels , whoa . I didn’t expect that . " Louis said in such an enthusiastic voice. I blushed and looked at Stephanie and Julie who were just normal . It was nothing new to them really. But they did hug me and gave me congrats and all . Niall on the other hand was just smiling . “So ? no words ? " Harry asked Niall who was spacing out as he looked at me . “Oh no , erhm, I've heard her sing before . " Niall said to him as he scratched his head.

               

                We all took a seat on the table and looked over our menus . We had finished the desert and kinda starved a little. “What would you guys like to have to day ? " The waiter said as he walked up to us. He was wearing a blue color shirt that said " _Karaoke Dokie_ "He had long hair that reached his eyebrows . It looked a lot like Louis’ but just a bit Shorter. His eyes looked dark brown. He wore black jeans . He was mighty attractive. “I would like three slices of the Red Velvet cake with extra hot fudge ! " Stephanie said all loud. She was just happy to see they had her favorite cake there. Juliette then ordered . “I'll like the Cesar salad with extra croutons . " She said with no expression what so ever. She just looked blank to the menu as if she wanted everything . “I'll get the shrimp supreme with Sprite . Thanks " Liam ordered for Louis, Harry and his self . I was still looking on what to get . I didn’t want to get something over $10 but it had to be good enough for me to get full. I then found the perfect thing . “Ill get the pepperoni pizza with the side of bread sticks please! " I said a little to happy . Boy I was too hungry I didn’t really care about how greedy I sounded .

               

                Niall’s order was very surprising . He didn’t ask for much as usual . “I'll get the cheese burger , chili cheese fries, and a soda. That’s all . " I looked at him as he looked at the menu . Poor guy looked like he disappointed his self on the bit of food he got. I sat next to him as Juliette got up to go to the bathroom . “Niall why didn’t you just order everything you wanted. ?" I asked him as I threw a bit of laughter in there. “I don’t have money . " He said as he looked down to his hands which happened to be on top of the table and started playing with a salt shaker. I tapped his shoulder and laughed at his statement. “Stop that , what the real reason . " He looked at me and grinned. He then looked away and sat up straight as he placed the salt shaker back to it's placed and put his hands on his lap. “Nah, nothing . "

               

                I shook it off and went back to where I was seated . We were just talking about how we all were going to audition for the X-Factor tomorrow and how exciting it would be until our food got to our table . An hour has passed and we had finished our food. We were done. I couldn’t even looked at another appetizer or I swear I would of explode. “Why don’t we go home and catch some shut eye. I mean it's already 10 and we have to go to the auditions at 9 of the morning. " Harry stated . We all agreed and got up from our chairs and started to head out . Of coursed we all chipped in to pay the bill .

                We all walked back at the hotel and arrived around 11 . “See you tomorrow ! Good night " I yelled at Louis who was the last one outside of His , Harry’s, Liam’s and Zayn’s hotel room. “Good night . " Louis said as he walked towards me and hugged me . He kissed the top of my head and walked into the room . He was a strange little guy. I went into my hotel room and found Niall sleeping on the sofa. I smiled at the way he was curled up and had his hand under his left cheek. He looked so adorable. I walked into me and Niall’s room and grabbed a blue dotted blanket and went back to cover him with it . As he felt the the warmth of the blanket over him , he moved his legs up to his stomach . He lightly smiled . I couldn’t help but smile a little .I got up and walked over to my room and quickly changed into black sweats and a red shirt. I got my hair up in a bun and went to bed.

               

                I was deeply asleep when I heard my phone ring. “Gawd who calls at this time! " I said angrily as I reached over to my phone . I found Niall at my side but didn’t mind at all . he probably got up and walked over to bed. I looked to see who the call was from and to my surprise It was from my dad . I soon got up from bed and answered my phone quickly.

 

                "Hi dad ! How are you !Jesus I miss you so much ! Hows mom !? “I said as I smiled through my words.

 

                "Kelsey . Listen , this is Sam -" I cut him off as he said he was Sam. My face expression went from happy to confused .

 

                "Sam , why are you calling me from da-" He cut me off.

 

                "Dad died Kelsey ! He fucking died !! “He yelled at me through the other side of the phone.

I couldn’t say anything .I was shocked. I kept shaking my head in rejection to what he had just said. I just looked at the ground for a long time and said nothing . I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight .

 

                "Sam ! Tell me this is a joke ! “I yelled as the tears were building up in my eyes .

 

                "This is no joke Kelsey . What the fuck , I wouldn’t just say our dad died and say it's a joke. ! " He yelled again , but this time I could tell it was louder.

                I was crying by this point. I fell to the floor and started crying . I was heartbroken . My own dad died. Just like that . As I was sleeping .

               

                "Kelsey Wake up ! " I heard a very faded voice say . “Kelsey ! " I heard it again but this time louder . “Wake up for god sakes! " I then jumped out of bed and looked towards the bed. No one was there. I looked behind me and found Niall staring at me in terror . “What happened ! ? I was walking in and I see you grabbing hold of the pillow and crying. Are you okay ? " He said with such worry in his eyes.

                I looked over to my phone and was charging on the table next to me and Niall’s bed. I flumped back to our bed and covered my face with a pillow . “God it was only a dream.”

 


	17. Unfortunate Effects

“Kelsey are you alright love ? “Niall said as he saw me slowly pulling the pillow off my face. I held such a sweaty face with messed up mascara . I sat up and looked at Niall who was next to me with a worried look on his face. “I’m okay. It’s just ... I had a horrid dream ! " I told him as I flopped back to bed and looked up at the ceiling and covered my eyes with my hands . I let out a deep breath and felt a hand on my head. “What was it about ? " Niall asked with a concerned voice. I took my hands off my face and looked up at him. I started speaking .

                “Well, I was just sleeping and I got a call . It said on the caller I.D it was my dad so I answered right away . I was just ranting on about how I miss them and how mom was when I was interrupted. It was my brother Sam on the line. He told me that my dad had died. And it felt so real. I was crying for what felt like ages. " I told him as I stared at the ceiling .

                "That is horrible ! God , good thing it was just a dream !" Niall said with a shocked face as he lifted up an eyebrow .

                I got up from bed and was headed towards the bathroom . “I’ll be sleeping in bed so don’t make noise when you get out . " Niall told me as he was tucking his self in bed . I chuckled and continued my way to the bathroom . I washed my face and took a breather . I quickly re-tied my hair and walked out the bathroom . Niall was sound asleep . I really didn’t feel like sleeping . It was already 3 a.m . I walked out of our room and headed towards the kitchen . I was thirsty so I decided to drink a little bit of water before going to bed . I drank the water and walked back to me and Niall’s room and went to bed. Soon enough I knocked out .

*Louis’ P.O.V*

                It was around 3 a.m. and I really had trouble sleeping . I didn’t know what was bothering me . I kept on having strange dreams . I go out of me and Harry’s room and walked to the living room . I sat on a couch for not so longer than 20 minutes and walked back to the room . I yawned and thought I would actually get some sleep and so I shut my eyes and soon enough I was deeply asleep .

~The dream~

                I was in the living room of the girl’s hotel room and Kelsey and Juliette were at the kitchen . I was just watching TV like a normal teenage boy . They have been talking for the past 30 minutes and hadn’t stopped not once to talk to me .

 

                Just as I was thinking about leaving , Kelsey called my name . “Louis ? Can you come here for a bit ?" She asked with such a gentle voice . I smiled and made my way over to her way . “What’s wrong babe ? " I asked her with a raspy voice . She faced me and talked . She was crying . I caressed her in my arms and hushed at her . Juliette had left me and her alone . “Sh , sh , sh , sh , sh Everything will be okay love . " I didn’t know what to do . She was crying uncontrollably . “How could he do this to me !? After all we went through Niall just had to go cheat on me like that ! What a douche ! " She yelled out as she tightened her grip around my arms which she was holding in her hands . “I warned you didn’t I ? I told you to stay away from him but you didn’t. " I explained to her as I tried to look at her in the eye. She backed away from me and calmed her crying a bit .

                "I know . And I should of listened to you . You were right . " She said as she looked down to her hands as she played with them . I walked closer to her and grabbed her chin with my pointer and thumb to lift her face up to face me . “Kelsey , I think you should know something I’ve been trying to tell you for so long . “I told her as I looked at her softly in the eye . They were red form the crying she had been doing . “What is it Lou’? " She asked as he scrunched up her nose and looked at me in patience .

                "I .. I.. I like you Kelsey . Ever since the first I met you back in L.A . I just couldn’t find the words to tell you . " I told her with such ease. She looked at me in surprise . I wouldn’t blame her . I would be shocked as well.

                I leaned in and made our noses touch . I smelt her perfume . Her eyelashes flicked against my forehead . “Louis .. I . " She spoke as she hesitated. Our lips brushed against one another .

                "Gah ! " I woke up for the third time tonight. Why did I keep on getting weird dreams like this ? It wasn’t right. I don’t even feel that way towards her to be dreaming this ! It was already 6:50 a.m . Harry was in the bathroom . God , this was good . I couldn't handle telling him why I woke up sweating and terrified. He'll ill me.  I know I would feel awkward today .

*Kelsey’s P.O.V *

                I woke up and It was already 6:55 a.m. Ugh . I yawned and sat on the bed. I looked behind me to find Niall sound asleep. I wanted to have a little fun with him before we went to the X-Factor auditions. I quickly went to the kitchen to get a big bowl and went back to our room . I went to the bathroom and filled it up with ice-cold water. I sneakily walked towards him and placed the bowl of water on the night stand we had next to the bed. “Niall , it's time to get up . " I said as I played with his blond streaks . He moaned and flickered his eyes open . “But it's to early !" He let out in his sleepy voice . Gawd, He sounded so…so… sexy . He closed his eyes again and I grabbed the bowl of water and dumped it on him .

                "Jesus ! What the hell ! What was that for !? " Niall yelled as he rushed out of bed and stood next to it as he stared at his feet . I just dropped to the floor and started laughing so much that my sides started to hurt. I was gasping for air and Niall was just staring at me with no expression . I faced him and started to speak out of breath , “Are you mad Nialler ? " He laughed but ignored my question. He walked  towards the closet and picked out a red and black flannel with blue jeans and white shoes . He then walked to the bathroom and let the water from the shower start flowing. I stayed in the room fixing the beds and opening the curtains.

                I finished fixing the bed and walked to the closet to choose out my outfit for today . I got black leggins , a white button up shirt with black little dots , my famous gray and white high top converse , and my sketchers belt . I always wore that belt for some reason . It was all ripped up but I felt it gave it more of a "Vintage "look . I stayed seated in bed going through my phone and decided to call my brother and tell him about the dream I had last night .

                "Hello ? " Sam answered in just the 3rd ring.

                "Hey Sam . How are you ? Jesus I miss you so much . " I said to him . I let out a sigh.

                "Me too little sis . And I've been good . Nothing much going on in the house. Roxy and Kian broke up so it's been lonely here . Besides my mom is at the hospital cause she’s close to giving labor . Just 3 days and here comes our little brother . “Sam explained to me . He gave me a quick recap about everything . I was shocked at the fact that Kian and Roxana broke up . They have been dating for 5 years and suddenly this happened .Wow , I definitely have to call her and see what’s up .

                "Gah , I bet it's lonely without me there. I made everything so fun . But how is dad ? I had a horrid dream last night about him …" I told him as I faded out in the last sentence .

                "He’s good , he’s been with my mom at the hospital these few weeks . So I’m sure he’s pretty good ."He chuckled . “But what was the dream about ? " Sam asked. His voice sounded raspy.

                I explained to him what I had dreamt and he hesitated in answering .

                “Sam ? You there ? " I questioned him .

                "yeah I’m here. It's just .. I have to go. bye . " and he clicked .

                I wondered what was wrong with him . But oh well. I put down my phone and looked over to the night stand . I found a piece of paper and a rose . **Okay , this is odd**. I looked over to the bathroom door and it was still closed . I grabbed the paper and left the rose on the table . It didn’t have a name of who it was but it sure was for me . I was about to start reading the note when , “Okay , go shower we have 1 hour left ! " Niall yelled behind my back . God , how did he manage to get out without making any noise . I got up and bumped into him . I was nervous . Wondered why, I mean it's just Niall. I threw the paper on the bed and knocked the rose of the table with my hip as I got up . I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom .

*Niall’s P.O.V*

                "Okay , go shower we have 1 hour left ! " I yelled at Kelsey as I ran out of the bathroom half dressed. I hadn’t put on my shoes, shocks , belt , or even fixed my hair. Shoot,  we only have a hour left to go to the auditions for the X-Factor .Kelsey flinched , and dropped down a piece of paper on the bed. She ran to the bathroom as soon as she grabbed her clothes and closed the door. “Freak . " I let out with laughter escaping my lips. I walked over the bed and dropped my belt on it . I sat down to put my socks and shoes on . As I was getting my belt I saw the paper . It was the note I had left her . I grabbed it in my hand and looked over to the bathroom door . I hope she read it . **What if she had read it already ? What did she think about it ? I hope nothing had changed cause of what it said … ?**

 


	18. The Auditions (Part 1/4)

*Kelsey’s P.OV.*

                I got out of the shower and found Niall on the bed with the note I found early in the morning . I walked over him slowly as I let my hair down from the bun I had it in . My hair was still wet and tangled. “Go warn the rest that we have a bit of time left to get to the auditions . I’ll be out in a minute . " I was  behind him and he jumped out of bed and stood across the other side of the bed from me and held the paper in his right hand and gripped him chest with his left hand  as soon as he heard me spoke to him . He looked down to the ground and made a confused face. I was laughing and had my back to him . I was busy drying my hair . “What’s a rose doing on our floor ? " Niall asked me . He whispered to me and was still looking at the rose . My pulse rushed faster and I didn’t turn to face him. I felt myself blush. “Uhm ... I found it on the night stand when I woke up. " I mumbled. I looked at him and grabbed the rose out of his hand and tossed it on our bed . He huffed . “What about the letter ? " He moved closer to me . I could feel his presence behind me as I was in front of the closet looking for some socks . His breath sent chills all over my body . I grabbed a pair of white socks with blue bows and turned around to face Niall . We were only inches apart . “I haven’t read it yet so I wouldn’t know what it’s about . " I told him. He stayed in place as I walked right pass him .

                "Why don’t you read it now ? " He asked as he turned to face me as his left hand was in his pocket and his right hand on the back of his head. I was putting my socks on and looked over to Niall as I finished . “I’ll read it later and I'll tell you what it says. Deal ? " I walked up to him and smiled as I finished speaking . “Deal . " He smiled back and walked out of our room . I took a big breath and walked towards the bed and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on . “I have to get new shoes . " I mumbled to myself as I observed myself in the mirror .

               

                I walked out of me and Niall’s room and walked to the living room to find Stephanie and Juliette singing I won’t give up by Jason Mraz. “And I won’t give up , on us even if the times get ruff ! " Stephanie and Juliette harmonized the song so beautifully together. **Was Juliette and Stephanie also auditioning ?** I laughed at there actions as Stephanie was serenading the song to me and Julie was twirling around with a hand on her chest and another stretched out as she sang . “You guys are crazy ! " I laughed out . “But you love us . " Juliette replied back .

               

                I walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed my phone. **Shit it** **’** **s 8:00 already !** “Girls we have to go ! It's late !! " I yelled at them and rushed out . I grabbed my bag and was about to knocked on the guys door when Louis opened the door .

*Louis’ P.O.V.*

                "Come on lads! It's late ! " I yelled the lads. They were still fixing their hair . God , they take longer then an average girl . “We’re done ! " Harry said as he walked out of our room with a nice pair of black baggy jeans, a white undershirt, a gray cardigan , and a green and black scarf . “I’m finished ! " Zayn yelled as he walked out with Liam who was fixing his hair still . Zayn was wearing black baggy jeans, a brown shirt with a weird looking design, and a black hoodie over it . Liam was wearing Blue jeans , and a white shirt . Casual Liam .

               

               

                I on the other hand was wearing blue jeans , a light blue button up collar shirt with a black tie , and a gray cardigan . “Okay , lets go ! " Niall yelled at us as he rushed in and out of our hotel room . I grabbed my phone which was on top of the coffee table in front of the TV in the living room . I rushed to the kitchen counter and grabbed the hotel key . I opened the door and Kelsey was standing there . I felt my body freeze . The flashback of the dream I had came into my mind . **Why did I dream about her that way?**    “Louis , lets go ! Niall’s waiting for us !! " She screamed to me as she grabbed my hand . Her hand was soft . Our fingers locked perfectly to each others. **Louis what the fuck is wrong with you ?! It was just a stupid dream , don't let it get to your head. I** followed behind her . The rest followed behind us both until we reached out of the lobby .

               

                There were two cabs outside . I’m guessing Niall was in charge of the cabs . “Okay , we’ll all meet up there . Got that ? Okay , Louis, Niall, Harry and Kelsey You all go in this Cab. Me , Stephanie ,Liam and Juliette will go in this one. See you guys later . " Zayn explained to us . Oh no . I got into the cab first as Harry got shot gun . I was the first one in and after me was Kelsey . She sat close to me to let Niall in . We were a little squeezed together but I didn’t really mind ."Let’s go ! " Harry told the cab driver and off we went .

*Niall’s P.O.V. *

                We were on our way already to the audition’s . I was in a cab with Harry, Louis and Kelsey. Funny thing is , I was seating next to Kelsey . We were squeezed into each other a little but I really didn’t pay attention to that . I was next to her all that mattered. Now don’t get me wrong ,I only see her as a friend .. well maybe not . I didn’t really know . I was hoping Kelsey hasn’t read the letter yet otherwise, this ride would be awkward . I looked to face Kelsey and she was on her phone . She was texting with Juliette . She giggled to herself when ever she received a message . She was too cute. I couldn’t mind but notice Louis looking at her . He held such a soft smile and just studied her . I didn’t really  want to pay more attention to him and so I  faced to the front . I saw Harry looking out the window . “You alright mate ? " I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder . He sat straight and cleared his throat. “Yeah , I'm alright . " He replied to me . The rest of the 20 minutes was quiet. Except for the fact that Kelsey kept laughing made it funny .

               

                We arrived to the stadium in which the X-Factor auditions were at . We waited for about 3 minutes for the cab with the rest to arrive. They were getting out of the car and Liam looked nervous . Zayn looked more sleepy than happy. “Okay , lets go get our numbers and I wish us all good luck . " I told the lads and the girls . We walked up to this table and there were about 7 people giving out stickers with numbers on them . We all got our numbers and headed in the stadium . You could hear the people cheer and boo form the waiting room . I admit, I was nervous. I couldn’t help but look at Kelsey . She was like a magnet to Stephanie and Juliette. I wondered what they were talking about. I noticed Stephanie staring at me and I looked away . Shit , I got caught . **Good job being sneaky Niall.**   I looked back and found Kelsey staring at me . They all laughed. **God , what was going on ?**

               

                I was the first one up . I got the microphone and headed behind the stage . “Good luck Nialler I know you’ll do great ! " Kelsey told me from behind me as she hugged me from the waist . She was so small and her arms wrapped around my waist just perfect. I turned to face her and smiled . I hugged her back and she dug her head in my chest . “okay , you’re up next . " The guy behind the stage told me. “Good luck Niall ." Harry and Liam yelled up at me . Louis , Zayn, Stephanie and Juliette were yelling good luck to me as I was walking on to the stage . To my surprise there were tons of people in the stadium . The lights were all on me and I looked over to face the judges. “Hello . " I spoke into the microphone all nervously . Holy Jesus , Katy Perry was there . She was a judge ! My heart went faster than usual . She was a goddess . Well, to me .

                "Hello , what’s your name ? " Louis the judge asked me . “I’m Niall ." , “Niall, Niall what ? " He asked back . “Horan . " I spoke into the mic . Everyone screamed . I couldn’t help but smile . “Why are you here today ? " , “I’m here to be the best artist I could be . " It sounded so cheesy but ay , I was nervous . “And how old are you ? " , “16. " The whole stadium went crazy . I didn’t have the slightest clue as to why but I kept on focused to the judges ."So your like an Irish Justin Bieber yeah . " Louis told me .I mumbled my response . Katy spoke up . “Does that make you any popular at school . ", “well I guess so yeah . " I replied . Katy looked over the audience and chuckled. They cooed at me . The music started playing letting me know it was time for me to sing.

               

 **“** **But it** **’** **s the only way I hear your voice any more .** **”** I was interrupted . “I think you’re adorable and I think you have charisma , but I think you should work on it , I mean you’re only sixteen . " I sighed a bit . I placed a hand behind my head and got twice as nervous as I was before . “I think you’re unprepared , I think you came with the wrong song. You’re not as good as you thought you were , but I still like you . " Simon told me . I got a sudden rush through my body . I didn’t really understand what he was saying . **Should I be sad or happy ?** Louis and Simon had a conversation going on about how Louis liked me cause I'm likeable . I couldn’t help but blush as they were discussing ."Simon yes or no? " Louis asked . “I'ma say yes . " I got a boost of confidence . One yes , two more to go . “I'm going to say no . " I heard a no . Opps well what happens now . ? “I'm gonna say yes ! " Louis said as he stretched out his arms and shot them at me . I huffed and looked up praying to get another yes . Last was Katy’s vote “Likableness isn’t going to sell records .It’s talent . And you have a seed of it ." Everyone yelled . I waited in patience . My hands were sweaty and my fingers were shaking . “Of course your in . " Katy said . I jumped so high and landed perfectly and yelled into the mic. “Don’t let us down . " She yelled at me and I quickly replied . “I won’t . " It was a promise . I can’t believe they said yes . I was in ! “Yay ! Niall !! " The lads and the girls yelled at me . They were cheering for me . “You’re in ! I told you ! " Kelsey told me as she hugged me tight . “I know . Thanks love . For pushing me into doing this . " I hugged her and kissed her head. Harry was up next . Hopefully he was going to pass to .

 


	19. The Auditions (Part 2/4)

*Harry’s P.O.V*

                Niall was in. My own friend was in ! How amazing is that ! ? **W** e all cheered for him and was interrupted . “Harry you’re next . " I felt my heart accelerate . I was pretty nervous but I cooled down a bit . “Good luck . " Louis was the first one to wish me luck . I thanked him and looked over to Kelsey . “Good luck Harold . " She said as she gave me a hug  . I admit it , I was a little nervous but not too nervous. I was already on my way on the stage when Liam Zayn and Niall all cheered for me and made me hesitate for a bit . I wiggled it off and headed onto the stage .

                There where thousands of people there ! I couldn’t really see because of the light in front of me . The judges were in front of me and I got a sudden hit of fear.

                "How are you ? " I heard one of the judges ask .I was planning on replying but I ended up saying “Hello" Quite odd.

                "Nice to meet you , what’s your name ? " Simon a judge asked me . God , Simon gave me the chills , knowing how hard he is on the contestants .

                "Uhm , I’m Harry Styles . " I said as everyone went crazy . The cheers from the crowd was quite amazing . “Okay." Simon said as he looked behind him to see the audience cheering me on .

                "Okay Harry, how old are you ?

                "Erhm, I’m 16."

                "16? , okay so tell me a bit about you ."

                Simon asked me . I was already shaking. I really didn’t know why . I mean I’m already used to this since I was once in a band . I looked over at him and started to answer his question . “Ermmm. I work at a Bakery." I said quite simple.

                "So Harry, You go to school and go to work there do ya? " He asked me. What the hell why so many questions about my life ? It made me get more nervous . I started explaining and he kept on asking me questions.

                I thought the question’s were going to take over my time of auditioning until , “Okay, what are you going to sing . ?" .. “I’m going to sing Isn’t she Lovey by Stevie Wonder . "

                I prepared my self as I began . I looked over to my left to find Kelsey on a tight grip on Juliette’s hand . She flashed me a big bright smile . It gave me a boast up of confidence.

 

 

 **“** **Isn** **’** **t she lovely, isn** **’** **t she wonderful. Isn** **’** **t she precious, less than a minute old. And I  never thought through love we** **’** **ll be making one as lovey as she . Isn** **’** **t she lovely made form love .** **”** _I_ finished singing . The whole arena went crazy ! I stepped back to focus on Kelsey . She was smiling at me . She gave me a quick thumbs up and signaled me to face to the judges.

                "For sixteen years old you have a beautiful voice . " One of the judges names Nichole told me . She was very polite. I smiled as she was also mentioning it was nice to hear me sing Capella cause you can hear my voice better.

                "Thank you. " I smiled and looked over at my right . They weren’t there anymore . I **wonder where they had run off to ? I** snapped my head back to face the judges . “I think you’re too young . you have no experience . " Were the only words I was able to understand perfectly coming out from Louis' lips . I was shocked . First negative comment . I hope it didn’t continue . Simon came in and said , “Someone in the crowd just yelled rubbish and I totally agree with them .I think with a bit of vocal coaching you could get better . " I blushed ."Thank you , thanks . " I managed to say through my smile . “Louis? " Simon asked .

                "Harry , for all the right reasons I'ma say no ."

                My smile faded away. **What ? One no ?** Great . I bet everyone else is going to do the same . The audience boo’d at him . I heard Kelsey and Louis yell at me “Go Harry !! " It gave me a cold rush through my feet casing me to twitch a little . I gave out the most cheekiest grin ever and stared at the audience. “Boo. " I said into the microphone and chuckled a bit as the crowed joined me .

                **Did I actually do that ?** Fucking nerves getting in my way. “I like you Harry , I'm gonna say yes. " Nichole said . Yes !! One more to go ! “Thank you. " ."I'ma agree with Nichole , yes . " Simon said to me . I thanked him and walked off of stage with he biggest smile ever .

                The lads and girls all came running towards me and started cheering me on. “Harry !! " they all yelled at me . They all had massive smiles on their faces and hugged me tightly . We stopped as one of the backstage managers came to us . “Erhm, Zayn Malik , you’re up in five minutes . " He said as and walked way . I looked over at Niall and yelled at him as I got a grip of his shoulder . “I'm in !! We’re in !! " We gave each other a hug. **Odd right ?** But he was a nice lad . I thought wrong of him . Zayn was already getting ready to go up . Wondered what his audition would go . Hopefully he got in .

 

 

 

*Zayn’s P.O.V*

                I was up next. Boy was I nervous or what !? I was grabbing hold of the microphone they had handed me and I looked over to the lads . “Wish me good luck . " I said as I flashed a weak smile . I was really nervous . I didn’t think I was all that good . I just want to see if I'm good enough . I guess we’ll find out right now . I was looking out to the crowd as I literally squeezed onto the mic . I huffed and puffed up my cheeks .I was not all that ready to go up there . I was interrupted my thought of all the negative things that could happen as I felt two hands touch my waist from behind . I turned around to see who it was . “Good luck Zayn you”ll do great . " Stephanie said to me . She was such a sweet girl . We have grown close in just a few days. “Thanks love . " I hugged her . She reached me up to my chest . She was adorable .I let go of the hug and she stayed talking to me for the 3 remaining minutes. I looked over to my right and found Kelsey there . She flashed me a smile and walked towards me. “Zayn . " She said as she came into a hug .

                She laughed at the way she greeted herself into the conversation . I hugged her back .She was tall , she reached me up to my shoulder. She let go of the hug and looked at me . “You’ll do great Zayn . Just don’t let them get to you . If they give you comments just take it as an advantage for what could happen." She said as she looked at me . Her dark brown eyes staring deeply into mine. I couldn’t help but smile . She always made me smile and gave out great advice . We’ve gotten to know each other and I have to say , She is amazing . I got off my train of thought and was interrupted by a guy with a black shirt and gray jeans . he was short like about 5’4 and had long black hair and held such a soft face. He had blue eyes."Okay , you’re up now . "

                I walked up to the stage as I looked to my left to find Liam and Harry there . “Good Luck! " They both yelled at me . I looked over to the judges and felt a sudden rush . I was twice as nervous as I was before . I grabbed my microphone and started to speak .

                "Hello. " is all that was able to come out . It was all shaky and full of fear.

                "What are you going sing ? " Simon asked .

                "I'ma sing Mario, let me love you . " I hesitated as I was given the Que to sing. I was nervous enough. I looked over to the audience and Simon spoke . “Okay. " I started .

**_“_ ** **_You_ ** **_’_ ** **_re the type of woman deserves good things."_ **

               

 

                I stopped. the crowd went crazy ! I don’t even know why . I had only sang one phrase. I continued ." **Fistful of diamonds hand full of rings"** The crowd went crazy again . I smiled a bit and continued.  
                **"Baby you** **’** **re a star I just want to show you, you are. You should let me love you . Let me be th-"**  
  
                I was interrupted by Simon as he raise his hand up as a signal to stop singing. I got a sudden rush through by body. I only came here for Niall’s sake at first now I really want to get in . Weird right ? I looked at the judges and got out of my state of mind .

                "Louis yes or no ? " Simon asked Louis. I was shaking in terror of what he might of said . “Erhmm yeah !" He said . Jesus ! One yes,not bad ."Thank you . " I said it with a normal tone . I didn’t want to sound too excited . Everyone kept on cheering . Jesus was I that good ? I looked back to one of the judges and they say “Yes. "

                "Thank you . " I replied as I got my second yes. I curved in my lips and looked at Simon. The last yes would make me go into the judges house . This was it . I waited patiently and got snapped out of mind until…

                "Zayn, I'ma say yes." He smiled at me. “Thank you ! " I say as I smiled at him .I walked towards Stephanie and Liam who were the only ones there . Wonder where the others went . “Gah ! You’re in !!! " Liam screamed at me as he came in for a hug . I couldn’t help but laugh . “Thanks Liam . " I said back . I turned around as Simon stated to grab everyone's attention. “Okay we are all going on break . Take an hour off . No more than that . We’ll continue at 2 . " What ? an hour ? Finally. Food !!! I was looking around for the rest of the lads when I heard giggles behind a door . I walked towards it and tried to hear what was going on.

                "No stop , that tickles. " I heard a girl say . **Was that Kelsey ? I** started to get mad for a reason. I kept on hearing what was going on . “You think anyone will find out ? " I heard a deep voice speak. **Who could be in there ? Was it who I thought ?** I had heard about enough and was already walking away .

                Just a few seconds later I hear the door I was just at open . I turned back to find a girl with Blond hair and blue eyes and a guy with dark brown hair spiked up and brown eyes staring at each other still . They were both wearing black skinnies and a blue hoodie . Wow . I thought completely wrong.

                I continued to walk ahead when I felt two hands cover my eyes. “Guess who !? " The girl giggled. I couldn’t really make out who it was . I touched the hands and tried to get them off but she was to strong . I let out a sigh and laughed . “Who is it !? " I continued to giggle . No answer. Dahm , I didn’t know who it was .

 

*Stephanie’s P.O.V*

                I was walking around looking for Julie and Kelsey but I couldn’t find them. I was entering a hall and found Zayn walking . He didn’t look to happy . I started walking towards him and he turned around . I quickly ran behind a door that happened to be open. I waited for a few seconds and peeked to see if he was still looking . Good . He wasn’t . I continued walking behind him and ran to cover his eyes. “Guess who ? " I giggled as I tried to give him a hint as too who it was .

                "Who is it ? " He said as he laughed. **He really didn** **’** **t know or he was acting stupid ? Which one was it ?** I let go and looked at him all serious . “Oh Stephanie !! Hi ." He said as he hugged me tightly . **God , his hugs . The best** _. I_ hugged him back and he let go . “Ay have you seen where the rest of the lads went ? " Zayn asked me as he scratched his head and licked his lips . **Oh the temptation I had to just kiss him** _._ Wait what ? **Did I really just think that ?**

                I shook my head no and caught my self staring at his lips. What the hell . This is so embarrassing . **Did he notice ? I** was about to walk away when Zayn spoke up . “Ay where you going ? . " He asked in such a light voice . “Oh , just to look for Liam . You can keep on looking for the rest . Besides we have an hour . " I told him as I stared at his eyes with a smile on my face. I hope he wasn’t getting the idea that I like him . **What ! that I like him ? Whoa there Stephanie , I don** **’** **t like him hes just a close friend .** I wonder what was wrong with me today . All these thoughts about Zayn . I didn’t want to think too much of it so I decided to excuse myself and walk away. God , that was awkward.

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

                "No Niall, stop ! " I yelled at Niall as he was throwing me pieces of chips . He has been doing this for already 10 minutes . I couldn’t help but laugh. I looked over to my left and saw Harry on the floor gasping for air as Louis was making funny faces. God , those two where closer than ever. “Look Kelsey Look !" Louis yelled at me as he started making a funny . I suddenly let out a loud laugh as he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue . He looked hilarious. Oh Louis , that guy was just the right guy to cheer you up .

                I suddenly stopped laughing as I faced back to my right to see Niall gone . I didn’t really mind . I still had Harry and Louis . I was eating the chips Niall had been eating and just watched Harry and Louis dance to music . I was running out of chips and decided to just throw the bag away . The trash can was just a few doors down so I started walking as I crumbled up the bag.

                I was already a few steps away when I heard my name being called from behind me . “Kelsey !. " I turned back and saw Liam . I stayed where I was and waited for Liam to approach me . “Kelsey , Jesus where were you !? " he asked me out of breath. I looked at him and laughed . “Just about 4 doors down with Harry ,Louis, and Niall . Where were you Mister ? " I asked him as I poked his belly . He laughed and looked at me in the eyes. It sent me shivers up my spine . **No , I couldn** **’** **t be thinking about guys .** I was still curious about the letter I had found earlier today.

                "Erhm.. I was in the second floor with Stephanie . " He laughed lightly . I looked at him and then to the floor. I couldn’t help but notice his feet moving closer to mine . I looked up only to find him staring at me with such a weak smile . His eyes shinned from the light above us . His cheeks , red . I smiled at him and decided to ask him about the letter.

                "Liam . I found this letter today in the morning . It was on the night stand next to me and Niall’s bed . Do you have any idea who’s hand writing it is ? " I asked him as I handed him the letter. He looked at it with a confused face and looked at me he smiled and handed me the letter.

                "Do you ? " I asked him . This time I was serious . “Yeah . " He said as he giggled . “But I don’t want to tell you . " He told me as he laughed . “Oh Liam you’re no help ! I haven’t even read it ! I just need to know who it is before I start getting ideas of who it could be from . I even found a rose next to it . " I told him as I mummerd the last sentence ."What ?a rose ? wow, wonder who . " He said sarcastically . I slapped him on the arm and he laughed and started backing away. “I am not opening my mouth ! . " He said as he raised up his hands and turned his back at me and started walking away . Ugh , I didn’t want to read it know .I wondered who it was from . I decided to read it and hopefully I found out who it was from . I hope it was nothing bad…


	20. The 1 Hour Break

I walked to the back of a wall and started to read the letter .

"Kelsey ,

                I don’t know how to say this nor do I know if it’s true cause I am very confused but it’s better if I let you know . Well, since the first day I  met you back in L.A I have grown some kind of feelings for you . I don’t know what it is . It’s weird , like we’ve only known each other for 2 weeks and I’m getting some kind of feelings for you .Please don’t make this make our friendship get awkward. I only needed to tell you that so that I can get it off my chest . I get a warm filling inside when you talk to me. When we stare at each other like we’re the only ones in the world is one of the best things ever .I have to say you’re the most beautiful girl to me and you’re so fun loving and carefree , like me . Maybe that’s why I have grown some type of feelings for you . Well I’m sorry but I’ll leave this letter anonymous . Oh and Kelsey … please don’t change under any circumstances. I left you a rose next to you . I hope you like roses .

Yours truly ,                  

Anonymous xox."           

                Woah . How can this possibly make me feel non-awkward. I sat on the floor against a white wall . “What the … " I said to my self . I placed to letter to the side of me and curled up my knees to my chest and cuffed my face with my hands . **Who could this be from? Why did I read it ?** I would be paranoid now trying to see who is more likely to say something like this. “Kel-Kelsey ? Are you okay ? " I heard a guy said with a deep and raspy voice . He placed a hand on my shoulder and squatted in front of me . I looked up to find Harry . The last person I wanted to see **now** _. I_ looked to my right trying to ignore eye contact with him . His hands cuffed my cheeks and turned me to face him . His eyes glowing a bright green . “What’s wrong . " he asked me as he stared deep into my eyes .I hesitated on answering and gave him the letter . He gave me a confused face and looked at the letter. Minutes later he looks at me again . This time with a smile on his face.

                “What ? " I asked him with a confused face. I frowned my eyebrows and got comfortable on the floor. “You know who it is ? " He asked with an eyebrow up , still holding the letter in his hands and a cheeky smile still formed on his lips . “No . I found it this morning next to me and Niall’s be-" Harry interrupted me . “Bingo ! It’s Niall . How much more obvious can it be ? ’ He stated . He had a point .I didn’t really talk to Liam , Zayn , or Louis as much as I did with Niall .

 

               

                Harry licked his lips and looked to the left . “Auditions are on again in 20 minutes . “A man yelled as he ran behind Harry with a clipboard. Harry turned to face me again .I was looking at my fingers trying to figure out if I felt the same way with Niall . It was just to hard to tell. Harry caught my attention as he cleared his throat . “Well.. do you feel the same way ?. " He asked me . No expression on his face what so ever .His  eyebrows  were still frowned and his voice was more raspy .I choked . I didn’t know how to respond . I was just thinking about this . I looked at him and said , “I literally don’t know . " . He looked at me and smiled . He stood up and fixed his jeans and stretched an arm out for me to help me up .I took his hand and he helped me up . “You’ll find out sooner or later love. " Harry told me as he stared at my eyes sending me chills over my body. His stare held such a soft stare. **Why wasn** **’** **t he going crazy ?**

                I nodded . “Well, we better go find Louis and Liam . They’re up next and then it's the girls " I told him adding wink at the end. He chuckled and continued to walk next to me .We made small talk about how his audition was. I couldn’t believe him when he said he was nervous. He looked rather comfortable . “Louis ! " Harry yelled randomly as I was explaining to him how to make my famous fruit salad. I laughed a bit and walked towards Harry and Louis who were hugging . “To much love. " I said as I faked cried . Liam was right next to him and flashed me a smile. “Come here love . you deserve some too ." He said as he held his arms open for me . I ran to him and gave him a big o’ hug. He gave the most tightest hugs. I giggled as he let me go . “Well, you’re up in 10 minutes ! I wish you the best ! " I told Liam . He smiled and placed an arm around my shoulder. “Thanks a lot munchkin " . He was such a nice guy .

                "Well, what about me !? " Louis asked me as pouted his lips . I laughed and told him “God luck to you too Lou! " And gave him a hug. He spun me around and laughed . “Thanks love ! " He giggled out . We all headed towards backstage to prepare for the auditions . This should be fun


	21. The Auditions (Part 3/4)

*Liam’s P.O.V*

                I was up in just 5 minutes. My fingers shaking , body twitching. God , I was terrified. It was my second time auditioning . I was nervous on being rejected again. “Okay Next .." I heard a familiar voice yell. That was me."Good luck Liam !" Kelsey, Louis and Harry yelled at me . “Thanks guys ! " I said to them and smiled  My body started to walk onto the stage without me realizing it .

                "Good to see you again Liam ." Simon said . **How can he remember me ?** It’s been 2 years ! “Hello Simon. " I replied with a smile. He kept a conversation on and then the shocking question Came on . “What are you going to sing ?" he said with a serious tone. I wasted no time , “I’m going to sing Cry Me A river . " Everyone cheered. One judge asked , “by Justin Timberlake? “I didn’t reply. I was rather scared to answer. I stared deep into Simon’s eye, trying to let him see that I was very interested in passing through . This is all I wanted. I waited for the music to start playing. Everyone stayed quiet . “Go Liam ! " I heard a guy screamed . I turned to look at my left and found Niall cheering me on with a bright smile .

                What a great lad.

 

                The music started . I stared at everyone in the crowed. People getting inpatient of when I’m going to sing. I took in a big breath and sighed heavily . I waited and waited until it was time ." **Now , you say you’re lonely ...** " Everyone cheered. The feeling it brought to me was incredible making me smile .

 

 **“You cried the whole night through Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river I cried a river over you Well you can cry me a river I cried a river over you . "** The whole crowed stood up and gave me a standing ovation. Jesus , this was unbelievable . I stayed quite admiring the whole audience. I heard the music start growing again letting me know that I was about to start singing again . **“Now you say you’re sorry, For being so untrue Well you can cry me a river Cry me a river, I cried a river over you. Cry me ... a river . "** I nailed the last part . Everyone going insane . I looked to my right to find the lads and the girls going crazy . They were yelling “We love you Liam !! " And “Good Job ! " I couldn’t help but smile . Oh how I loved them . I looked straight to the judges and walked close to them . The moment of truth.

 

                Simon stood up and clapped for me as he held a huge smile on his face. I got a sudden rush of cold blood over my body . I grinned so tight that it made my cheeks hurt. I couldn’t stop . “I thought your voice as really powerful , What every you got , you got it ! " One judge said to me was she held such a sweet smile. “thank you so much . It means a lot. " I replied to her as I smiled back at her . “That was really impressive ! I think other people should be really worried about you . " ,      “ha ha thank you . " I laughed into the microphone as I found it quite sweet . “You’re really good . " She said . I smiled brighter than ever .

 

                "Simon , this is the guy you didn’t put through ? " Louis told Simon . My smiled faded and looked over at Simon. “He wasn’t quite ready when he went to my house 2 years ago . I told him to come back 2 years time and he came back better than ever . I got it right . " He stated causing me to smile . I couldn’t believe all the positive feed back I was getting . “Now we’re gonna vote . " Louis told me . I felt butterflies in my stomach . Hoping for the best to come. “I am going to say ... yes ." Louis said . “Thank you so much ! " I said to him . It felt as if my smile was as wide as it has ever been . Everyone kept on cheering . “Its yes for me . " Both female judges said . I just looked at them . Waiting impatiently to hear what Simon had to say . I was nervous. **What if he said no ?** I wouldn’t make it through for the second time and It would hurt me more than ever. “Simon is it a yes or no?" Louis asked. Simon looked at me . He looked down and thought . I , on the other hand was nervously biting my lip. Simon looked at me in the eye.."One massive fat almighty yes ! " He spoke with a huge smile over his face. I grinned huge . I felt the need to squat down and have my own little victory squat . “Thank you so much ! “I walked off of stage .

 

                I headed to where the Lads and girls were waiting for me . “Oh Lord Liam you made it through !! " Juliette yelled at me all joyfully . It was the first time I’ve seen Juliette this happy . It made me feel like if I actually accomplished a huge goal . “Oh god , my face literally hurts for smiling to much ! " I said as I touched my cheeks. “Liam ! You made it ! " Harry yelled at me as he took me in for a hug. I smiled. I couldn’t believe this . I was actually in ."Where’s Loui-" I was interrupted by Kelsey who turned my head around . Louis was already on stage auditioning . **“Oh , it’s what you do to me .Oh it’s what you do to me, What you do to me . "** Louis finished up . His voice super shaky . He was smiling as he sang . He looked rather childish but he looked so nervous . “Whoa Louis !!! " Niall and Harry yelled out at him . Me and Zayn soon joined in as the girls just went crazy ! “Louis yes or no ? " Simon asked . “I'm gonna say yes . " “I'ma say yes . " Two judges said . Louis puffed his cheeks . “Thank you so much . " . He smiled and passed his fingers through his hair . “That’s three yeses you’re in . " Simon told him. Louis smiled bright and brought his hands up to met together as he held the microphone close to his mouth . “Thank you _so_ much ! " Louis walked off stage .

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

 

                "Omg Louis you did great ! You’re voice is so unique! " I yelled at Louis who had just gotten off stage from auditioning . Next up was 5 more acts and then it was me and the girls . I hugged Louis and felt a vibration in my jean pockets. It was my phone. My dad was calling me . I **wonder what was going on ?** I haven’t talked to them for what felt like ages. I decided to quickly answer. “Hey dad ! " I said into the phone more joyfully than needed. But ay , It was my dad. “Kelsey . Is it true you’re going to audition for The X-Factor ? " My dad asked me in a serious tone , not greeting me . I looked over to Stephanie and Julie who happened to be standing in the right of me . I put on a confused face and answered my dads question . “Yes? Why you ask ? " I asked all confused . **How did he know I was going to audition in the first place?** “Don’t ." He said . He practically yelled at me . I felt a thump in my chest. I looked over to Niall . He started at me and shrugged his shoulders asking me what was wrong . “But I’m up in like te-" My dad cut me off. “Don’t do it . You’ll make a complete fool out of yourself . you don’t have what it takes. Just don’t. " My dad told me . He sounded more serious than ever. My heart shattered. I never expected my own father to tell me something like this . I felt the tears start to form in my eyes.

 

                Niall stepped closer to me as Steph and Julie rubbed my shoulders. “Wait . What ? ... are you serious ?" I managed to say . I couldn’t talk . I had a knot in my throat . Any words that came out of my mouth in the next few minutes would make me cry my heart out . My dad coughed . “I’m sorry sweetie but I just don’t think you can do it . " I choked. “Well then . If that’s what you think . Fine . " I spoke into the phone . Tears already dripping down my face. I ignored eye contact with everyone around me . I looked down . “Kelsey please do-" I clicked. I didn’t want to hear my dad anymore . I can’t believe what he had just told me . I never expected that . I placed my phone back into my pocket getting ready to run away . I turned back and bumped into Harry. He saw me crying and hugged me as tight as possible . His heart beating fast . Mine was worse . I let all my emotion out . I was crying more than I ever had . He was patting my back and had his lips on my head. I could hear him breathing . “Kelsey . What’s wrong ? " Harry asked as his voice cracked in the word “wrong " . I just nodded , my head still buried into his chest.

 

                I didn’t want to talk right now . I let out all my tears until I felt the knot in my throat go away . I separated from his arms and whipped my tears away . I was looking at the ground. “Kelsey , what happened ? What did your dad say ? " Stephanie asked me as she turned me around to face her. She looked worried . Her eyes were watery . “Nothing . My dad just told me some news. uhm … I’m not going to audition. You and Julie can go without me . " I told her as I sniffed. My tears escaping my eyes . “What ?! Why not !? You have a beautiful voice . You promised …? " Niall said to me as he gave me a confused face. I looked at him . I couldn’t stand looking at him in the eyes .I started to cry one again. I cupped my face and let the tears pour out . I looked down and soon I felt two arms around me . “Tell me what’s wrong ? " Niall said to me . He was worried. His eyes staring deep into mine. I looked away and played with my hands and explained loud enough for everyone around me to hear. “My dad found out about me auditioning .." I trailed off . I looked up to find them all staring at me with puzzled faces. “And ? " Liam asked as he placed a hand on Louis shoulder. “He said I wasn’t good enough and that I’d make a fool out of myself . " Everyone sighed . “What ! ? Why would he tell you that ! ? " Zayn yelled out . He looked rather bothered. “Well, maybe he’s right . Why would he lie to me ? He has no reason to . " I said as I crossed my arms and looked down . Louis walked close to me . He placed a hand on my shoulder and moved a stray of my hair behind my ear.

 

                "Kelsey , you are a beautiful singer. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about . To me , you are unbelievable ! " He flashed me a weak smile and kissed my forehead. He made me grin a bit . But then it faded away . Louis looked at me in the eyes again . This time, with a plain face. “Look . Maybe he had a reason on why he said that . Maybe he was testing your weakness. Things like this will be happening daily if you get in . Trust me . People can be cruel . " I looked down . His fingers cupping my chin tilting my head to face him again . “Believe me when I say this . You have what it takes. “I smiled at his words. Louis had that tone that made me feel so relieved . “Thanks Lou . " I told him as I hugged him . “Anytime Love . " I turned around to find Liam and Niall looking at me funny. I turned to face Stephanie and she was staring at Zayn with a sad face. I walked to her . " Steph what’s wrong . " I asked her as I walked in front of her and crossed my arms . My eyes still red from the crying . “huh ? Oh nothing . " She said snapping her look onto me . “Steph. Tell me ? " I hissed. “No ! " She hollard. Everyone turned around . “I- I just . I’m sorry …" She said and ran off. Ugh , this girl was going to make me run .

 


	22. The Auditions (Part 4/4))

I ran after her . I could hear her whipping , her steps very heavy. “Steph ! Steph! Hold up ! " I yelled at her . She slowed down and collapsed onto the floor. Her hands cupping her face. Her crying , loud . I caught up with her and kneed down . I rubbed her back . I was breathless from running . I waited for about 1 minute to catch my breath back . “Stephanie what’s wrong ! ? Don’t say nothing cause it sure as hell is something! " I yelled at her. She looked up at me , eyes red and puffy . Cheeks rosy as ever. “You’ll laugh.. " She said and looked down . Her fingers entwining with each other .  
               

                "I wont . Just tell me .. " I told her as I sat properly on the floor next to her. She sat crisscross apple-sauce . She looked at me and tied her hair up . “When Louis was talking to you ... you know all close and personal ... Zayn was mad . I could tell . He looked at Niall and made a pissed off face. He looked at you and Louis and he crushed his fingers . I don’t about you but he looked jealous . " She stopped and looked at me as she said the last part with a hint of laughter in the end . I looked at her confused . Why would she care of how Zayn looked or even reacted . I then got the clue . “And this is all important to you cause ? .. You like him don’t you ? " I asked her . My voice a little shaky .  


                She quickly looked up at me . It was so fast , it looked like she could of snapped her head off . “No ! What the hell you’re crazy… " She faded away . I moved closer to her and looked at her in the eyes . “Steph. Yes you do . Don’t lie to me . " I told her and placed my hand on her knee. She cupped her face in her hands and sighed loud and heavy. “Ugh ! It’s just .Okay I do . But it looks like he likes you and it gets me so stressed out because I mean like … I doubt he likes me . He gets jealous a lot when you hang out more with the other guys, and he always talks about you and how cute you do a certain thing or what you said . I don’t know . “She explained to me . I was rather shocked at her thoughts . I laughed a little and looked her .  
  
                "Are you kidding me !? You think he likes me ? No , he obviously likes you ! He smiles when ever he’s around you , and he does talk about you ! Don’t think the other way around. But just watch the way he looks at you and how he talks to you . Then you’ll see what I see . Right now we have to go audition ! We’re up in 3 minutes ! " I told Stephanie . She looked at me and smiled and then gave me a confused face. “Okay , but you’re still auditioning ? You’re not letting your dad bring you down ? " She asked with a big smile on her face. “Nope ! I’m going to prove him wrong ! I can do it and we’re going to make it ! " I said to her with so much joy . I wasn’t going to let my dad ruin my dreams of being a singer . She looked at me and I got up and cleaned myself from behind . She stayed seated . “Are you coming or are you going to leave me and Julie hanging ? " I asked her sarcastically . I knew she would never do that . She laughed and got up . I smiled at her and she fixed her shirt. “Okay , I’m ready . " She said and continued walking leaving me behind . “Dude , hold up ! " . She stopped and waited for me to catch up to her .  
  
                We soon got to where the lads and Juliette were at . “Are you okay ? " Zayn asked Stephanie with a very concerned face. She looked at me quickly and I smiled at her . She looked at him and smiled , “Yeah I’m fine . Much better actually . Thanks for asking . " She looked down and smiled. “Well , that’s good. Okay you guys are up in just a minute . Now Steph , you’ll do great ! Don’t choke up ! Okay Love ? " She nodded at Zayn’s words . She was still smiling bright . He went up to Julie . “Now you . You’ll obliviously do incredible . Okay ? Okay . ", “Okay . Thanks . " Julie said to him and smiled. He then went up to me . “Kelsey , you’ll do absolutely outstanding okay . Don’t let your dad bring you down . Or any other person . Okay ! You go that ? " I smiled and replied, “Okay . I got it . " He laughed and everyone else did too . “You guys will do just fine ! " Louis yelled at us as we were already making our way to the backstage .  
  
  
                "Hello . " Simon greeted us . “Hello . " We all replied together . “Well aren’t you guys adorable . " One of the female judges told us . We all giggled , “Thank you . " We replied nervously . “Well , you are all young looking how old are you ? " The same woman asked . “We’re 16. " We smiled as the crowed cheered . We looked over at Simon and he smiled at us and started to speak again . “What are you going to sing today ? " Julie decided to reply and brought the microphone close to her lips and spoke , “Here’s to us " . The crowed went crazy . We separated from each other and got ready to sing . Stephanie started off . **" Here** **’** **s to the Mondays watching all the cars on the freeway"** , When she stopped and looked over the crowd which was crazy, they were screaming and cooing . She was doing great . **“** **I ain** **’** **t got a thing to do can I sit here next to you? and oh oh oh"** , Juliette was next she started off as Stephanie walked next to me and Juliette went in front . **“** **Yeah I kinda wish I got paid. Cause my card got maxed out yesterday, Could you give me a shot and I** **’** **ll work with what I got ,Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain** **’** **t broke, you know?"** She walked next to me , all of us in a line now looking out to the crowd . This was my turn. Stephanie and Juliette were humming in the back **."Ooooh"** , **"Here** **’** **s to us "** ,the crowd screamed . We all looked at each other **“** **oh oh","Here** **’** **s to us oooh here** **’** **s to us oh oh",** **“** **Here** **’** **s to never winning first place,Here** **’** **s to crying on your first date,Here** **’** **s to every single heartbreak,Here** **’** **s to us" , " oooh", " here** **’** **s to us".**  
  
  


                We finished . We were all now in front with our hands to our sides . The crowd louder than ever. “That was amazing ! " Simon said with a smile on his face. We all squealed and hold each others hands tight . “I have to say it , You guys are defiantly in ! That’s a yes ! " One of the female judges said to us . We all were on the merge of crying of happiness. “You guys are in . Yes ! Big big big yes ! " Lewis said to us . We yelled and looked over at Simon who was the last person who had to vote. “I am going to say , I think its for the best. I'ma say yes . " We all jumped and yelled . Crying into each others shoulders , “Oh my god , thank you so much ! " Stephanie told the judges with a huge smile on her face, tears on her cheeks . We all headed backstage and ran up to the lads. “You guys were incredible !" Harry yelled at us . We all laughed and sighed . “I did not see that coming ! " Zayn told us . We all huddled up in a circle . “Okay guys. We’re all in. I just hope we do good enough to stay in out off all those other talented people ! I believe in all of us . " Liam said to us . We all cooed at his cheesiness but it was very sweet of him . I looked over at Niall , who was already looking at me with a bright smile . I walked up to him . He came towards me and hugged me . His chin on my head and he said , “You did amazing ! " I smiled and thanked him . I looked at him and I had remembered that I promised him that I would tell him what the letter said when I read it , so that’s what I was going to do . Hopefully he could know who it was from . I had a hard time believing Harry on telling me it was Niall the one who wrote it . He parted from the hug and I looked at him and took the letter out of my pocket and showed it to him . "Niall , I read the letter . "

 


	23. Young Night

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

                Niall looked at me . He smirked . “Oh really , what did it say ? " I looked at the letter and handed it to him . He didn’t lose contact with my eyes nor did I want to looked away . “Who is it from ? " he asked me as he unfolded the letter . He gazed at it and laughed as he raised up an eyebrow. “It has no name ? " I looked at him and observed his face. His eyes were just scamming the paper . He laughed ."Wonder who it's from . " he said as he handed me the letter back . He took in a big breath . “But that person sounds really into you . Have you asked the lads ? " . I listened to his words as I looked at the ground while I played with my hands . I answered his question , “Well, I asked Liam but he was no help . Harry told me who it may be but I doubt it's the person he says it is . " He looked at me , wide eyes, plum lips . “Who did Harry say it was ?" I hesitated on answering . **How was I going to tell him that Harry thinks it's him ?** It would be awkward .

                “You promised you would tell me ! " He wined as he looked at me and pouted his lip . “He thinks it's you ." I giggle out as I poked him in the arm. He looked at me with a smile , cheeks bloody red. “It’s ridiculous right ? I mean come-on, we’re just friends nothing more .It would be really weird - no , it would be wrong ! like us ?… HA " I told him .I felt my palms get sweaty . My heart raced at a heavy and fast pace. I felt very mean. He nodded as he barley looked at me and looked down ."Yeah , just ... friends. " he looked at me again and looked down to the ground ignoring eye contact . His eyes which were once blue and bright , full of shine were now dull and dry. “Niall you okay ? You look ... pale ? " I asked him as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked down “Nothing , erhm . I’ll see you at the hotel . I'm going to leave with Liam . " He said as he turned around , giving his back to me . My face made a rather hurt expression as I saw him walk away , head down , left hand scratching the back of his head.

*Niall’s P.O.V*

                I was making my way to the back to the group to call Liam . He was chatting with Louis . “Liam , ready to go ? " I asked him . My voice sounded rather rusty and dry . He faced to look at me. His smile faded away. I turned to look at the floor and took out my phone since I had received a message. It was from Kelsey . I ignored it . I didn’t feel like talking to her . Not after what she had told me . It really got to me and hurt me badly . In that moment I felt my heart literally stop . I don’t know why , but it just bothered me … a lot . Liam came to me and patted my back ,"You alright mate ? What happened ? " He asked me . Concern taking over his voice . “Nothing , I just need some sleep . But I don’t wanna leave alone . Mind coming with me ? " I asked him ignoring any eye contact. “Yeah sure . Lets go .”

 

                We both headed out of the stadium and walked to the taxi stop. A taxi finally came by and we got in and went to the hotel . “Thanks for the company , I'll see you tomorrow at school . " I thanked Liam for dropping me off. He smiled , “No problem mate. But it's barley 7 ? Are you alright ? " he asked me as he looked at me with the same expression he asked me with earlier today . I looked at him , rubbed my eyes and replied , “Get in . " Gesturing him to enter the hotel room I was staying at . He walked in and sat on the couch . “Okay what's wrong ? " He asked me as he took out his phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch . I sat down next to him and rubbed my face . “I’m the one who wrote Kelsey the letter. " . He looked at me and frowned his eyebrows. “And ? …" , “She said that it’ll be wrong . She even laughed at the thought of us being together ! Man , I don’t even know. It’s like I don’t care , but I really do ! " Liam got up and walked around the coffee table .“Why are you doing that ? " , “I .. I have to go . I'll see you tomorrow ight ? Night . " He said leaving the hotel room . God , what was wrong with him ? I ignored it and went into me and Kelsey’s room .

 

                I walked to the closet to pick out a gray hoodie and black sweats . I got my boxers and my cologne and went to shower up . About 10 minutes later I came out , changed and walked towards the bed. I got my phone which was on the night stand and saw that I had 4 new messages . “Jesus .. " I whispered to my self . 3 were from Kelsey and 1 was from Zayn. I ignored the ones from Kelsey and read Zayn’s .  **" We** **’** **re all on our way to the hotel . We** **’** **ll arrive at around 9? . "** Great . I didn’t want Kelsey to be here . I felt so hurt around her now . I put my phone to charge and faced the window . I looked out to the stars and closed my eyes . Soon I was fast asleep.

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

                I arrived at the hotel room at around 9 :38 p.m. and boy was I tired . I had been texting Niall all night and he doesn’t reply . Maybe he was already sleeping . “Bye I'll see you guys tomorrow at school . " I said to the guys entering their hotel room . “Goodnight. Sweet dreams . " they all said in sync . I opened the door and Stephanie and Juliette were already closing the door to their rooms . I walked into me and Niall’s room to find him sleeping with the lights turned off and the windows open . I quietly made my way to the closet to pick out a white t-shirt , green sweats and of course a fresh pair or strawberry underwear . I walked to the bathroom and changed. I didn’t really need a shower , after all I was going to shower on the morning .

                               

 

                I walked to the bed and placed my phone on the night stand next to Niall’s . I watched him sleep . So soft and angelic . I then remembered of how harsh I was with him . I felt horrible . I shouldn’t of said what I said . It wasn’t my intention. I walked to my side of the bed and sat there for a good 5 minutes staring to my phone . I looked over Niall’s phone and decided to give it a check if he was actually receiving my texts of ignoring them . I saw that he hadn’t read my messages but has read Zayn’s . I placed his phone down , grabbed my phone and headed out of the room . I walked over to Steph’s and Julie’s room and knocked on their door. “Guys ? It’s me Kelsey . " I yelled quietly . Juliette opened the door and let me in . She was in her green and yellow onesie and her hair was up . I walked towards this big fluffy pillow looking sofa they had in front of the window and sat . “What's wrong ? " Julie asked me . I looked up to the cream ceiling which had turned blue because of the moonlight and I placed my phone on the floor . I huffed really loud and spoke . “Niall’s mad at me .." I said as I shut my eyes close. Juliette laid down on her bed and placed a blanket over her self . She shut her eyes and replied, “He’ll be over it by tomorrow . It was a long day today . Maybe he's just tired. Goodnight Kelsey . " She said as she yawned . “Goodnight Julie . " I yawned and made my self comfortable and looked out the window . I looked out to the stars and rested my head on my hand . “I wish tomorrow comes by really fast . " I said to myself and soon enough I was asleep .

 


	24. Strangers

*Harry’s P.O.V*  


                I had woken up by the alarm on the table in front of the sofa I was sleeping on to find my self sleeping in the living room . I passed my hands over my face and fixed my curls. I sat up and looked out the window . It was such a lovely day , sun was out , streets were clear. I wouldn’t mind going to school today . I walked into me and Louis room to find Louis choosing his clothes out from our closet . “Hey Lou’ . " I greeted him as I took a seat on the bed . I grabbed my phone which was in my back pocket and see that It had 5% of battery. “Gah , I didn’t charge my phone ! " I yelled out and he let out a laugh . He was on his way to the bathroom with red jeans, a gray hoody, a white shirt with red strips, and a pair of Calvin Klein boxers.

　

                "I shower first today lad ! " Louis said as he passed by me and rushed into the bathroom . I was left alone in the living room and get a call from Liam .

                "Ello . " I answered as I flopped onto the bed.

                "Ay , I’m not going to school today . I’m over my cousins house . She picked me up ealier today . Let Ms.Fushan know okay ? " I could hardly understand what he was telling me .

                "Erhm , alright mate . Have fun . "

                "Ight thanks . Bye ."

                "bye."

                I clicked. I looked at the time . “Ugh ! Its only 7 " I hissed and walked out of me and Lou’s room and walked to the living room . I saw Zayn seating down looking at his phone as he laughed and started to type . “Whats so funny Zayn ? " I asked him as I sat next to him and turned on the T.V . He handed me his phone and scooted closer to me . His laughter getting harder . “Look , Steph and Julie wrote on Kelsey’s face. " He said as he pointed to a picture that was on the screen . I laughed at the drawing they had made. They gave her a uni brow and a mustache and it was hilarious. “How did they get into Kelsey's and Niall's room so damn early?” I asked Zayn as he grabbed his phone out of my hands. He shrugged his shoulders “Let me ask.” I stayed seated looking at my phone until Zayn spoke to me . “They said she slept with them in their room.” I  got curious . **Why didn't she sleep in the room with Niall?** “Wait , why is she sleeping in their room . Doesn’t she share a room with Niall ? " He looked at me with a puzzled look . “ Maybe they got mad or something . " He said as he popped up an eyebrow  . I walked towards me and Lou’s room as Louis was walking out with a towel wrapped around his head. I chuckled and rushed to the closet . I grabbed a white v neck , black skinnies, a purple jack wills hoddie and some white converse. I got into the shower and literally took more than 15 minutes . I needed a huge fresh up .

*Juliette’s P.O.V*

                I was just done showering and I looked over at Kelsey . She was still asleep . Poor girl . She was worried all night that Niall might be mad at her . I had to find out if he really was . I mean , that’s the least I could do for a friend right ?  I walked out of me and Steph’s room and walked into Kelsey’s and Niall’s room to find Niall seating on the edge of the bed with his hands holding up his head as he looked down . “Ni-Niall ? " I called him . He quickly got up and through his phone across the bed as he wiped his eyes . “Uh He- hey Julie . What’s up ? " he asked me . His eyes red the color of his eyes looking like a faded green. His cheeks were very pale . I looked at him with a concerned face . “Niall .. Are you feeling alright ? " I asked him as I stepped closer to him . He looked up at me and sat back on the bed. He laid back and cupped his face.

                "No . I’m a mess. " He replied back to me . I looked at him and huffed. “Kelsey huh ?" I told him. He looked at me and nodded. “Well, you know she was worried about you last night. She still hasn’t even woke up . She might not even go to school . " I told him . He sat up and looked at his phone . He took in a big breath and replied to me . “It’s not that I’m mad at her . Just that her words hurt me . The way she said what she said made me feel… hopeless. " He shook his head and passed his hand through his blondish brown hair . He looked out to the city and played with his hands .

　

                "What did she say ? " I asked him as I took a seat next to him on the bed . He let out a sigh and slid back to the bed and sat with his legs crossed . “She technically laughed at the thought of me and her ever dating . " He looked at me and bit his lower lip . I was shocked. I know Kelsey and she would never do or say something like that. I got up and walked towards the door . I looked over to him and spoke , " You don’t know if she said it because of the nerves. Don’t assume things . " I walked out and found Kelsey seating down the couch in the living room . She hasn't even showered and it was 8:50 . “Are you going to school . " She looked up quickly and stood up to walk towards me . “No . I'ma stay here. You can go . Tell Ms.Fushan I'ma stay at home because I’m sick or something . Thanks . " She hugged me and walked in to her and Niall’s room . Well, that was a bad move .

　

 

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

                I walked into me and Niall’s room and ignored his presence . I walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of red sweats, a white shirt , strawberry socks , and a pink bra and undies . I went to the shower and closed the door. I was about to put on some shampoo and saw that mine had already ran out . I stayed there staring at the floor for quite a while and heard the bedroom door close shut . Niall must off gone out . I decided to get some of his shampoo instead . It smelled really good so why not ?  Hopefully he wouldn't notice. I rinsed my hair and put on some shower gel and got out . I quickly changed and walked to the room . “Ugh ! Where is my brush !? " I yelled out in anger . I couldn’t find it until I saw it on the corner of the bed. I squatted down and picked it up to brush my hair . I didn’t do anything to it really and just tied it up on a pony tail . I went to my side of the closet and got a bag out of it which held my lip gloss . My lips were a little chapped so I had to wear some . I was on my way to the living room when I heard my phone ring .

　

                “Hello? " I answered not knowing who it was nor did I care. The number showed but no name did .

                 “Hey , It’s me Liam . My phone died . Uhm , are you home ? " Liam asked me . I heard alot of noise in the background and placed the phone away from my ear .I scrunched my nose at the disturbing noise.

                “Yeah . Why ? Where are you ? Didn’t you go to school . " I asked him as I went to sit on the bed .

                 He coughed and replied . " No , I’m at my cousins house . She lives here . Uhm , I'ma go with you alright ? She has company and I don’t want to interfere . I hope that’s okay with you ?"

                 “Of course  ! Come , I'ma be bored all day otherwise. " I replied to him sounding rather excited . I haven’t hung out with Liam since last week when our little accident  happened.

                “Okay cool . I’ll be there in like 15 minutes . Want anything to eat or well we cook over there ?"

                 " We'll cook something here . "

                “Okay then Bye . "

                 “bye love . " I clicked . Looked like I was going to spend time with Liam today . I got up from bed and walked out to the living room . I was already making my way to the kitchen and I looked up to find Niall seating down eating CoCo puffs cereal . Shit , I forgot Niall was here .

 


	25. Cliff Hanger

*Stephanie’s P.O.V.*

                I was at school and only Juliette, Zayn, Louis and Harry had come . Niall , Liam, and Kelsey all had stayed back home . I was told that Liam was at his cousins house and Niall and Kelsey stayed home . I didn’t really see how they could cope with their own presence . They hadn’t been talking since like 7 o’clock yesterday. I was told to tell Ms. Fushan that they wouldn’t be attending due to them having the flu. I was on my way to class since the bell had rung and I bumped into someone . “I’m sorry . " I apologized not knowing who it was . “No . You’re rude . " They replied . I turned back and saw Harry. He had a cheeky grin on his face and laughed as I slapped his arm. “Ugh , You’re the rude one ." I walked away as Harry followed behind. We both entered Ms. Fushan's class room together and greeted her . “Hello Fushy ! " We yelled in sync . We went to our seats and noticed that there were new kids in the class . One looked awfully familiar .

                I was taking out my notebook and a pencil for class when I heard Ms. Fushan talking to one of the new students . I ignored the conversation . It wasn’t a very interesting one . I sat down and looked over to the classroom door and saw Zayn and Louis walk in . “Stephano ! " I heard Louis yell out from across the class. I felt my cheeks turn red at the embarrassment of that nickname . “Lou’Lou. " I said to him as I stuck my tongue at him . He laughed and took his seat behind Harry . They started talking right away . “Hey . " Zayn greeted me from behind . I turned around and found him seated behind me as he looked down on his phone . “What you doing there Malik? " I asked him all curious. He was never so attached to his phone . He chuckled and looked at me as he locked his phone and placed it on the table . " Talking with Liam . " He smiled . I turned to face ahead and saw that Juliette was walking in .

                "Julie ! " I yelled at her as I stood up from my seat and opened my arms wide for her to hug me. “Stephanie ! " She yelled back as she was closer to me with her arms wide open as well . I smiled and hugged her and she hugged back . She hugged tighter than usual. “Why didn’t Kelsey come ? " I asked her as I made a confused face. I sat back down to my seat and watched her sit down next to me . “She stayed home … with Niall . “She said as she raised up an eyebrow. “But aren’t they like , mad at each other ? " I asked her but Fushan interrupted us . Juliette just shrugged her shoulders and I looked back to Ms. Fushan. “Okay class, welcome back . How was your weekend? " She asked. Everyone stayed quiet . I kept in a chuckle from escaping. “Well then . We have 9 new students . Can you guys please come up?" She asked the 9 new students. I stayed seated and waited for them to go up . Only 8 of them had went up . “Ay , kid in the back get up . " Fushan yelled at the kid behind us. I didn’t bother to turn back and in that moment I got a message . It was from Kelsey .

                "Steph, can you please tell Harry to answer his phone . Thank you. " I grunted and turned to face Harry . He was staring outside the window . **How was I going to win his attention like that ?** I turned back to look in my bag for anything that was heavy enough to throw at him and make him turn to face me. I got a gum wrapper and a rubber band . I folded the wrapper and hooked it on the rubber band . I used it as a sling shot and aimed at his ankle. I let it go and it hit him . “Yes ! " I cheered to myself quietly . I heard Fushan talking in the background but I didn’t really care. Harry faced me and frowned his eyebrows. I showed him my phone  and pointed to him hoping he’ll understand what I was trying to say . He looked down and took out his phone. I turned back to face the class and just there , my heart race stopped. I couldn’t believe he was there. The last person I ever wanted in this class.

*Niall’s P.O.V.*

                I was in the living room watching Supernatural and craving for breakfast even thou I had just ate cereal. There was nothing on and got lucky that it was coming out during a very strange timing . I kept on taking glances to me and Kelsey’s room waiting for her to come out . I felt like talking to her . I didn’t want to keep the silent treatment going on for so long . I grabbed the control and turned off the T.V and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I was about to open the fridge when I heard a knock on he hotel door. “What the-" I whispered under my breath . **Who the hell would be knocking the door at this time?** It was barley 9:30 of the morning and everyone was at school . I was about to open the door when Kelsey got out of our room . She ignored eye contact with me and she headed to the door passing right through me . “Liam ! " She yelled out with joy . I saw two arms wrap around her waist perfectly and a head resting on her shoulder . “Someone’s a little jolly today . " I heard Liam reply . I hissed and looked away . I went to the the kitchen and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms cereal and served myself some on a bowl and grabbed some milk . I heard a door lock and looked over to the living room to find it empty . Liam and Kelsey must of want there privacy .

                I sat down on the counter in the kitchen and started to eat . It was so quite . I wondered what was going on in that room .I didn’t like the idea of Liam being left alone with Kelsey. Louis told me what had happened last time between them and it made me uncomfortable. I took out my phone and started to type a message to Liam . I wanted to know what was going on with Kelsey ."Liam , is Kels mad at me or sum’? " I sent the message . I had to know if she was mad or if she was just being silent with me because I was silent with her . I placed my phone down and looked out of the window . I noticed that the day was nice . It was sunny and the trees looked very green . Flowers bloomed everywhere. I then heard my phone vibrate . “She wants to talk to you . Come in here … Now . "

 


	26. Dramatic Pause

*Harry’s P.O.V.*

  
                I was in Ms. Fushan's class seating down and looking out the window when I was hit on my ankle with something. I turned to look at her and she signaled her phone to me and then pointed at me. I assumed she wanted me to check my phone. I took it out and see that Kelsey had sent me a message. “Harry , can you please,please,please tell the teacher that I wasn’t able to go because I was sick or something ? Juliette probably forgot by now . Thanks so much! :D xx " I replied , “Yeah sure , just wait until she calls you’re name :) x". Just as I put my phone away and looked up I see that he is there. **How the fuck did he get to be in this class? When did he even fucking get here? I** felt my hands form into fists as he turned to face me as my name was called out by Fushan . “Here" I replied as quiet as possible not wanting to let my husky voice sound through the class.

*Stephanie’s P.O.V.*  


                I felt a slight of warm air on my neck and turned around . I saw that Zayn was breathing heavily at the sight of him. I turned to my left and faced Louis . He  had his hands in fists and looked very angry . I looked at Juliette who was looking at me . We all had a very shocked face but they held so much anger. “So I hope you can all get along . Okay , Edi , you can sit behind Emily. Uhm, you can sit next to Zayn." I heard Ms.Fushan say out loud. I quickly snapped my neck to face Zayn and he looked pissed off. His nostrils flaming , red cheeks puffed out. “Zayn? You alright ?" I asked him . He looked at me and grind his teeth , “Yea,But I Just can’t cope with that one bitch next to me for the rest of the year. " I let out a chuckle at his reaction . I looked to my left to find Louis looking down on his phone. “What you doing ? " I asked , being the noisy person I am . He snapped his head up and looked at me as he smiled . “Talking with Kelsey." I nodded and turned to face ahead. I didn’t really pay attention to the teacher and waited for the next 10 minutes to pass by fast. I had to warn Kelsey for the treat she had missed. She wouldn’t enjoy it one bit.

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

 

                "Liam ! Stop!" I yelled at Liam as he tickled me. He was trying to make me smile but it wasn’t working. I was rather annoyed by it. I finally got him to stop as I elbowed him on the stomach . He arched down to take hold of his stomach as I jolted out of his arms and rushed to my bed. In that moment I see Niall entering our room with a red face. His hair messy , yet very attractive. Liam had gotten up by this point and started to walk over the door that leads to the living room. Niall walked towards me with his right hand holding his left elbow . I looked over to look at his face but he looked away in just a snap. I had to talk to him. I wasn’t going to wonder to myself why he was ignoring me.

　

                Liam was out of sight and I had just just gotten up off of the floor , since Liam had dragged me down. “Niall…" I say . Walking towards my bed , my back facing Niall. I could feel his presence. I got the chills and my body started to shake. He mumbled, “Mhm? " I sat on my bed and placed my hands on my thighs as I faced the floor, “Are you mad at me ? " I asked. You could hear how nervous I was by the way my voice was shaking. I felt the left side of me and his bed jolt down. I looked over to my left, my head still facing down. I saw that he was seating next to me. He let out a loud and heavy breath. “No." He said it so simple, with no tone what so ever. I grabbed hold of my left middle and index fingers and looked up to face him. His eyes met mine. I felt my heart stop . **Why was I acting like this? What was going on?** “Well then why haven’t you been talking to me? Ever since yesterday night you’ve been so distant with me. Why?" I waited for an answer from him . My eyes still on his face. He moved his head to look out of the window in front of us. He sighed and got up . He walked to the window and looked out as his right hand touched the window. He removed it and left a mark of his hand there , as he let his body drop to the floor. I kept watch of him . His lips parted to speak.

　

                "I would tell you . But you’d laugh." I looked at him with a confused face. **Why would I laugh? Did I say something wrong before ?** I got up from my seating place and walked in front of him. He continued to face the floor . His hands holding his knees close to his chest. I sat in front of him , I shook my head as my eyes tried to find his. “Why would I laugh?" He looked up to face me . His eyes were a light shade of pink and full of tears.  **Why was he crying ?** “Niall, tell me! " I grabbed hold of his hands in mine and he broke eye contact with me as he looked down to our hands which were now intertwined with each other." You ... you… " He mumbled. His voice so weak yet so raspy. My face emotion went from confused , to worried and concerned. " I ? " I added. He sniffed . His grip on my hand got tight. I could see a smile appear on his lips. "I don’t know how to say this … nor do I know if it’s true cause I am very confused but it’s better if I let you know . " He started to speak. My heart race accelerated  at his words. They sounded so familiar. I looked at him with such focus. His gaze on our hands . “Well, since the first day I’ve met you back in L.A I have grown some kind of feelings for you . " he let out a small laugh . He looked up at me. His eyes were still watery but the smile he had was so sincere. His hands started to shake. I looked at him and I felt my eyes start to water up. Goosebumps were sent throughout my body. He was the one… he was the one that wrote me the letter.

　

*Niall’s P.O. V.*

 

                I looked at Kelsey , as her eyes got watery by the second. Hopefully she’ll understand what I was trying to do. She continued to listen to my words. I traced her knuckles with my thumb. " I don’t know what it is . It’s weird " I looked at her lips as they grew into a smile. It made my breathing get heavy. She let a tear fall down. She got the point. “Oh Niall …" She said as she held my hand in hers. “I didn’t ... I ... I’m so sorry for what I said back there ! Please don’t think any of it was… Niall … I didn’t mean it . " She let out. I broke our eye contact as I saw her tears fall down. I smiled and wiped a tear of hers away with my left hand. " I was afraid to let you now it was me." I spoke . Kelsey looked at me and smiled . That beautiful smile that showed a dimple on her left cheek. The only dimple she held , but it was still beautiful.  “I … I don’t know what to say . Niall ... I … I feel the same. " I was in shock. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. She leaned in close to me . Our foreheads in touch. " I’ve been waiting to here those words from you ." I let out. Her hands running through my hair. My hands tangled in hers. I felt our breathing get harder. “Kels-" I was cut off by a pair of smooth lips. The sensation it gave me was just thrilling. My eyes flickered open and closed in the sight of her closed eyes. My hands took hold of her cheek and held her near me . The taste of her lips was all I needed. She parted and looked at me . Just then, “Niall? Are you okay ?" I looked up to find Kelsey still in front of me . Her eyes held water in them . **Wait hold up ?** Fuck … I can’t believe I day dreamed we actually kiss. What a fool.


	27. Discovery

*Louis’ P.O.V.*

                "Yeah, can you believe he’s in our class -.-? " I texted Kelsey. Stephanie had told her that Caylen was now in our class. We were all furious. He kept giving Zayn the eye , and Zayn didn’t enjoy it. Harry , on the other hand, was just mad , period. He didn’t even want to talk due to the fact that his voice gets so deep and raspy when he’s in a bad stage. I looked over to face Juliette and she had her left hand on her left cheek and her right hand was twirling a strand of her hair. She was so adorable. Literally. Her cheeks were so fluffy and red, her big brown eyes popped out with her long , brown eyelashes . Her lips , so peach and skinny, yet they had some kind of shape into them. She was just… **adorable** _._

                We didn’t really talked so I decided that it would be a good idea to at least try to talk to her for once after class. We only had about 5 minutes left and everyone was just packing things up . The girls were applying un-necessary make-up on . “Goodbye , enjoy your Nutrition." Ms.Fushan told the class as the bell rung. I got up from my seat and looked to my right to find Julie hasn’t moved from her recent position. I was about to walk over to her when I heard a grunt behind me . I turned around to find Caylen and Zayn almost touching noses . They were both breathing heavily . I turned to face Harry , who was next to me and I decided to move closer to him . “What the fuck happened?" I whispered to him , tilting my head to touch my right shoulder , hoping he was able to hear me .

               

                Harry cleared his throat and brushed his elbow with my arm. I leaned my head down to my shoulder again as he tilted his head to his left and whisper back to me , “Caylen called Zayn out again and -" ,“Bitch, go ahead! Give me a swing since you’re so **tough**. " Zayn yelled out to Caylen . His face was red and his hair was all over the place but I think he didn’t mind. “Zayn , stop ! That isn’t going to prove anyth-" “Shut up Stephanie !" Zayn turned back to yell at Stephanie. His eyes blood red , lips very plum . He looked scary. " If this fucker was as tough as he says he is then he’ll do it ! " Zayn said as his neck turned back to face Caylen as Stephanie stayed quiet and walked to the back with Juliette. She looked terrified . I can’t believe Zayn had just done that. I looked over to Stephanie and back to Zayn . Caylen had took a step closer to Zayn but I decided to step in. “Okay ! Stop this shit ! Caylen , go fuck around with someone else. “I barked,  hopping he would leave . He looked at me and chuckled. “And what if I don’t? " He mocked .

               

                I looked over at Zayn and I licked my lips with a smirk . “Oh well You see- " I punched him. On the face. Then and there . All I see is his body falling onto the floor as his head hit the ground with all force. I felt a slit burn on my knuckles from the hard punch Caylen had received . I looked back at him as he laid there for a few seconds until I see his right arm twitching its way up to touch his face. His fingers rubbed his lips and he took a glance as them and his eyes widened at the sight of blood on his finger tips. Everyone in class watching let out sighs of surprise. “Come on lads, this bitch just got what he was looking for. " I said as I turned my body to face the class door as my eyes still locked with Caylen’s body on the floor. “Lou’ ! I’ve never seen that side of you before!" Harry told me as we walked out of class. I fixed my fringe and looked at him in the eyes, “You see , when a bitch wants it, they get it." I added a wink in the end. He chuckled and looked to the ground as we continued walking towards the stairs. I looked to my right and find Juliette walking down the stairs with a cup on her right hand and two books on her left. I should probably talk to her, I mean , I don’t wanna be strangers for ever. “Julie? Wait up. "

*Kelsey’s P.O.V.*

                "Niall ? Are you okay?" I ask Niall as he stared blankly into my eyes. He froze once he said " **I don’t know what it is. It’s weird."** His hands were still taking hold of mine. I kept my gaze on his until his eyes widen up as he tooks his first blink since minutes. “Oh . Uhm . Yeah. " He said as he cleared his throat and let go of my hands. His face turned pale and his eyes flickered to face the floor. I looked at him as he blinked rapidly."Niall? You.. you were the one who wrote me the letter?" I asked him, trying to win his gaze back again. He didn’t say one word. His head then slowly moved up, his eyes becoming visible to me again. His eyes were locked to mine, and his lips were in between his teeth as he bit them . He nodded slowly and looked down again. His hands grabbing his hair as he let out a sigh. “Niall I-" , “I didn’t know which other way to tell you. I was , and still am nervous about it. I - I just wanted to see if you would get the direct idea it was from me. I tried being obvious the whole day yesterday but I guess it didn’t work . I-I’m sorry." He said as he cut me off.

                I looked at him with soft eyes, and my lips forming a huge smile on my face. I looked to the ground and wondered, **Do I feel the same way about him? Do I like him ?**  I didn’t know what to say. “Niall, look. It’s not that I’m saying I do or don’t feel the same , but I just don’t know. I’m going to need time to figure it out. Maybe get to know each other a little better. We’ll see if this friendship grows . I hope you understand? " His hands were locked with mine and he smiled. He looked up to me and nodded, “Alright. If time is what you want , then time is what you’ll get. But uh- don’t you think Liam feels a little lonely outside? " He asked me , now with a smirk on his face as his left eyebrow was up. He looked so devilish yet cute when he did that. I laughed , “Lets go check up on him." I stood up and started to walk towards our room door. He followed behind me .

               

                We both spotted Liam in our refrigerator in everything but shoes. He was wearing a tie on his head, and was humming Sexy Back By Justin Timberlake. I faced Niall and he smiled . I laughed and it caused Liam to face us both. “So , anyone  in the mood for Spaghetti? " Liam asked as he flashed us both a very welcoming smile. “I would love some ! " I yelled out as I ran to the sofa and took hold of the remote. “I second that choice! " Niall hollered after me as he walked towards me and took a seat beside me . “So I see you both are talking again? " Liam said in a form of a question . You could hear the curiosity in his voice. “Yup . Nothing was a matter. We were just being foolish. Everything is back to normal. " I said as I changed channels. I heard Niall mumble something under his breath but I ignored it.

*Harry’s P.O.V.*

                                We were just getting out of 1st period and it hadn’t end well. Well, for Caylen.  Louis got in between Zayn’s and Caylen’s fight and ended up socking Caylen on the face. It was epic. I’ve never seen that side of Lou before. I was just wondering around the 5th floor . I didn’t have a lot to do since Liam , Niall , and Kelsey weren’t here and Stephanie was with some other people and Juliette and Louis hanged out. I was just seating down in a blue chair near this huge door near a window. It was painted black and had a sign that read, “Music Room". I wondered why it was painted black while every other door in this building was a peachy color. I had a puzzled look on my face as my fingers touched the door very lightly wondering if I should check it out or not. I didn’t see anything bad in it so I decided to just see what was in it. I got up from the chair and walked in front of the door. I looked to my left and right and saw no one coming.

               

                I slowly started to turn the gold knob to find that it was already unlocked so I walked in slowly since all I could really see was a black room. My hands wondered around the wall trying to find a light switch , but I couldn’t find one. “Shit." I mumbled  under my breath. I took out my phone and used the flashlight to find the switch. It was helpful. I kept on putting light on the walls until I found the light switch. I ran towards it and turned it on. The room was full of instruments. Shinny , new ones. I grew a smile and walked towards my first attraction . The piano.

               

                I was just tracings the craving, “Leotard" on the case . It was beautiful. It had a brown outside and the stool was made out of wood . I looked around making sure no one was in sight and I took a seat in front of the piano. I lifted up the cover and looked at its keys. I slowly let my fingers wonder around the keys since I haven’t touched one in years . The last time I played it was on me and Kelsey’s 8 month anniversary. She loved it. I played My Heart Will Go On. I pressed a key  trying to see if I still remembered how it went. I smiled at the sound I received . That was it. The first note. I positioned my hands on the piano and I started playing . My face holding a smile . My eyes , tearing up . The memories were coming back. I started singing as I recognized the tone "

**“Every night in my dreams… I see you…. I feel you. That is how I know you… go on”** My smile fading away as I thought back to when I was singing it to Kelsey.

****

**** **Her eyes were watery . Her smile was so bright. I'm guessing she was in shock at the fact that I knew how to play the piano. I looked at her as I continued to play . My lips parted , “Far across the distance … And spaces … between us. You have come to show you… go on." Her smile which showed nothing but her teeth went away. She covered her mouth at the surprise of it all .**

 

I snapped back to reality as I heard the door close. I turned back to see who it was . No one. I got scared . I quickly closed the piano and pushed in the stool . I got up and walked to the door . I turned the light off as I opened the door and walked out.

               

               

                I was headed towards the bathroom and passed by Ms. Fushans class to find her talking with a girl and two boys. I turned back to see who they were. It was Kelsey , Liam , and Niall. “Now you guys have to go to the office and sign a sheet as to why you guys are late. Okay?" , “Okay Fushy. " They headed out. I was still in the door way. “Hey. " I said  softly . My throat a little dry from the crying I had done in the music room. Kelsey looked at me and smiled so soft  , “Hi." I smiled at her as I placed my hands in my pocket. “Harold ! " Liam yelled as he walked towards me to give me a hug. I stayed put. “Hey. " Niall said to me as Liam was still on hold of my body. I just nodded my head and Niall  started to talk to Kelsey . She nodded and smiled as they gave each other a hug. **Did I miss something ?**

 

 _I_ removed a hand from my pocket and placed it on Liam’s back and patted him . “Can we talk? " I said to him as I farrowed my eyebrows , my voice coming out raspy and weak . It cracked a little but I didn’t mind. Kelsey stayed looking at us and coughed . “Uhm, Do I leave or …?" She asked as she started heading down the stares. “Leave. " I said to her , ignoring eye contact. “Kay. " She said softly in a form of a question. I felt bad. I was so direct . I didn’t really mean to. Liam looked at me as I leaned against the wall behind me . His face made a confused expression. “What’s wrong? " He asked sounding concerned. I didn’t hesitate on asking and looked at him in the eye , “What’s up with Kelsey and Niall?

 


	28. Mystery Check

*Kelsey’s P.O.V*

                I was making my way to the football field since Harry clearly didn’t want me in his atmosphere . I wonder what they were going to talk about but I pushed the thought to the side once I see Zayn heading towards me with his arms wide open and his lips caved in. His black skinny jeans were hanging down low and his white Jordan’s complemented his blue shirt. “My goodness you came! " He said as I go in for the hug he clearly wanted. His chin was on my head and his arms wrapped around my back. I let go and smile weakly. He looks at me for a while staying silent . “Kelsey ? What’s wrong Love?" Zayn asked , as his thumb and index finger lift up my chin. I move my head up and face him. His eyes still had that shine in them that never leaves. His blue shirt really brought out the color of his eyes. “Uhm, I found out who gave me the letter…" , “Really? Who was it ?!" I walked right pass him ignoring his question. I had a smirk on my face because I knew he was dumbfounded on my actions. “Oh so that’s how it’s gunnah be !?" He yelled at me and chuckled a bit, but had a serious face once I turned to face him.

                "Zayn… It was Niall. Let it go . " I said as I continued walking towards the field. He followed after me and walked by my left side. “So , Niall huh ? How’d you find out ?" , " Well, he cracked. He spilled it and he said he didn’t know any other way to say it but yeah. He’s a sweet guy and I told him that maybe , maybe-"I said as I point my finger at Zayn and he seems more interested , " We will find out if we actually do like each other in the future." I took a seat as we reached a bench across the field. He stayed standing in front of me. His arms crossed over his chest , “So.. you **don** **’** **t** feel the same? I always thought you did?" He sat down next to me and I face down to my shoes as I played with the grass with them. " Uhm, no. I mean , he’s really sweet and carefree but I don’t know about **liking** him. Not yet. " I looked up to the field and see Louis playing football. “Louis must really like football. Look at his skills. " I say to Zayn who was oddly quiet. " Uh- yeah he really likes it . He's been playing since he was a little kid. " He laughs out and stands up starting to walk away.

                "Where are you going ?" I ask him as he is already inches away. He doesn’t turn back but yells out , “To meet up with someone . Sorry. " I pout a little even though he can’t see me . “You’re going with Stephanie huh ?" I ask him , hoping it’ll make him turn around. He stopped walking and headed back towards me . I turn stone cold shocked at the speed he came towards me . His hands took hold of my shoulders and he kneed down in front of me, our eyes in lock . “Don’t think I have a thing with Stephanie . She’s chill and everything but **no**. Okay ? " I didn’t know what to say so I nodded and he smiled and got up . “Well, I'm out. See you later." , “Bye." I say with no tone.

                What was his issue ? Well, that crosses out the though I’ve had of him liking her. I decided to take out my phone and text my sister . I have to know what’s new . “Hey Roxy! How are you ? God , I miss you a lot ! <’3 how's mom and dad ?” I sent the message and placed my phone to the side. I  was staring at Louis as he played . He was actually very good. The boy had talent. He was in charge of making a goal but he missed . I winced at the missing goal and my phone vibrated. It was my sister . “Kelso , oh god ! I’ve been good ! How’s London ? Mom and dad are fine just dad is a little bit in pain :(" I frowned at the last part. Poor dad. He was always getting pain for random reasons and it never added up as to why. “It’s wonderful! Tell Kian and Sam I say Hi . I'll call my dad later . Are they going to be home ?" I placed the phone in-between my thighs and felt two arms wrap around me . “Ah !" I let out a scream . Stephanie and Juliette appear in front of me and laugh . “Woah , we scared you good !" Juliet said and sat down on my left side and took out a Sandwich .

                "Ugh , I was just scared because of what happened last time . “I said as I grab my phone . “Oh , well what are you doing here alone ?" Stephanie asks as she sat on the ground in front of me and Juliette grabbing hold of a sandwich Juliette handed her. “Well you know, I was with Zayn but- " , “Wait you were with Zayn ? Doing what ?" She asked as she cut me off . “Nothing. I told him that Niall was the one who gave me the letter and -" , “Woah what ! Niall is the one who gave you the letter ?!" Stephanie interrupted  again . “You should of told us ! When did you find out?" Juliette asked me . " Can we please not talk about this right now ?" I said as I turned on my phone and see my sister had sent me 3 messages. “Look I have to go . " I said as I got up and hugged Julie and Stephanie quickly and walked away. “Bye !" They yelled in sink. I turn back and smile at them as I wave.

                I opened the conversation me and my sister were having and I see the first message . “Sam says Hi back. Kian isn’t around :c . But uhm, they won’t be here sorry D: They will be at work still . Every Monday they work from 7 am - 9pm. they aren’t here all day . " I got a little disappointed at that text and read the second one . “Guess who is going to the U.K As a late student in your class !!?!?! " I had a puzzled look on my face and rushed to open the third text. “Daniel !!! :D"

*Daniel’s P.O.V*

                "Thank you ." I tell the flight attendant as she rushed to hand me my phone . I can’t believe I left it there . Good thing she found it and not some old rag who wouldn’t give it back to me. I was heading out of the plane that had flew me here to London . I was a late student in Ms.Fushan’s class who teaches World History. I was excited to hear the news that her class was studying in the U.K . I’ve never been there so it was a huge gift. I was walking through the crowded halls in the airport in search of a lady with a sign that had my name. Daniel Ramirez. I was carrying 2 suit cases and struggled on getting around . I was about to give up and call my mom back home that I didn't really see a point in this but just then I see a lady with a sign as her back was faced towards me . I walked towards her and she turned around. She smiled and waved. “You must be Daniel ." She said as she put down the sign . “That’s me . " I flashed a smile . “Come on. You’ll be able to go to your hotel and unpack. Ask who ever you’re sharing a hotel room with for the school schedule . " I nodded at everything she was saying .

                The car ride was very quiet expect for the fact that she had been playing music from her century. I was looking out the window and studying the streets until I felt my phone vibrate . It was from my friend Roxana. " Hey ! okay, so I told Kelsey you’re going but I doubt she saw the text! Surprise her ! :D" I laugh a little at the last part. **How was I supposed to surprise her ?** " Well, I’ll see what I could do :)" . I placed my phone beside me and think back to when me and Kelsey were very close. We were the best of friend back in middle school. But I always had a thing for her . I never had the guts to tell her thou. I was scared of losing her. “Daniel , were here. " Ms. Fushan said snapping me out of my thoughts. “Alright. " I say as I grab my phone and head to the back to grab my suit cases and followed her to the hotel . She took out a piece of paper and sat on a chair that was in the lobby. I sat next to her. “Okay so It looks like everyone has 4 people in there hotel . You have a choice, get a hotel room by yourself or go to a hotel room with 4 others and be the fifth one? " I scratched my head and ask her, “Can I chose which hotel room to go be the 5th one for ?" , “Yes ." , “Okay I'll choose. " She handed me the paper and I scanned down the list looking for Kelsey’s name. I thought it was the perfect way to surprise her.

                "I’ll take room 456.", “Okay Here’s the key . Have a good day. Need anything , my number is right next to the phone . " She left and I took hold of the key and walked towards the elevator. Once I arrived the hotel room I started to observe the place. I walked towards the living room to find a table full of picture frames. Kelsey was with Juliet and Stephanie at a party they had went to for 8th grade. You could tell it was 8th grade , Kelsey had her glasses and her braces were off. I looked over to the last one and it was of a blond haired guy . I don’t remember him . **Was he a new student living here?** I didn’t want to think about it so I let it slide. I walked around and found to doors that had white boards written on them hanged in the front. One said " Queen Stephanie and Queen Juliette’s Room " and was decorated very girly. I laughed as I remembered how girly they both were. I faced to the other door and it read “Kelsey and Niall’s Palace." It was very plain but it was bold.

               

                 I noticed that the only two rooms there were taken so I guess I’ll be staying in the living room . I continued looking around and see that there was this door near the closet in the living room . I walked towards it and realized it was locked. It had a key hole for a weird looking key. I started looking around all the drawers looking for the key and I came across this jewelry box with a key inside. It had a key and a piece of paper inside. The paper said “Ms. Fushan's Number (658)986-3628 . Here you have the key for the guest room. " I grabbed the key and walked to the door. I unlocked it and it reviled a semi-big room. I smiled and headed towards the entrance to grab my luggage and started unpacking once I’ve reached my room . This would take hours.

*Harry’s P.O.V*

                Liam had told me everything that went down with Niall and Kelsey and I felt broken. Knowing another guy was trying to get at Kelsey made me mad. I left Liam and walked towards the vending machine to grab a water bottle. I was searching for a dollar and realized I didn’t have money on me. “Fuck ! “I said as I punched the vending machine. “Whoa there . Here . Have a dollar." Louis said as he handed me a dollar. “No . Thanks . " I said as I push his hand with the dollar away from me . “Fine then. Ay , can I talk to you " Louis asked as he put away the dollar. He was sweating so much . “Shoot . " I say as I lean back against the vending machine and cross my arms over my chest. “Well first, you moved on from Kelsey right ?" Louis asked as he licked his lips and fixed his fringe . **Why did he want to know ?** This outta be good . “Yea. Why ?" I lied. I wanted to see what he had to say, good or not . He looked around and looked at me . “I know a girl who would want to hook-up with you." He said in more of a whisper . I quickly felt a hot rush over my body and I looked at him with no expression. “Who is **this person** _?" I_ asked him trying to sound interested as possible. “Will it’s some girl in Ms. Fermins class. Her name's Kimberly. " He smiled as he looked away from me and walked in front of the vending machine.

                "She’s hot mate." He coughed and I passed my hand through my hair as I walked behind him . I say in a hush , “Tell her to meet me outside of the bowling alley at 8 tonight . “I patted his back and walked away as I furrowed my eyes from the sun burning out. “Ight Mate!" Louis’ voice hollered through the crowd. **This was my chance. The chance I had to make Kelsey jealous . She could see that she still loves me and would crave for what me and Kimberly have. Or what she thinks we have** _. I_ know it’s a bad thing but it was the only way to test her.She would notice that she misses having me around her and being all lovey-dovey with her just how I plan to be with Kimberly.

                 I remembered I used to tell Kelsey, ‘Love’s not always perfect ... but you and I ... are just imperfectly perfect." The smile that appeared on her face as soon as I told her that phase made me the happiest guy in the world. I knew she wouldn’t like Niall. I mean, she likes guys like me . Cheeky, sweet, daring, mysterious. And she used to refer to me as **The Walking Sex-Machine** _._ I loved it when she called me that.

                I was lost in my own thoughts until I noticed Kelsey  walking around campus with a huge smile on her face and her phone in her hands . I smiled and walked towards her . She turned to her left and saw me. Her first instincts was to run towards me. “Harry! Guess what !?" She yelled at me with joy written all across her face. I felt  her left hand taking grip of my black shirt and her right hand holding onto the hook of my black ripped skinny jeans . .. I cup her hips with both my hands and gave her a cheeky smile ,"What is it?", my british accent bursting through . “Daniel is attending Milliards High !"

 


	29. My View

*Niall’s P.O.V.*

                I was in Ms. Fushan's class already before the bell rung trying to ignore anyone to come around me. I was feeling a bit woozy due to the fact that I didn‘t get as much sleep last night. It was 5 minutes before the bell rung and I got a call from an unknown number. I didn‘t hesitate and answered. “Hello ?" I asked and they quickly replied . “Hello , Niall Horan ?" they asked in a a rusty tone but it was also very deep. “Yeah this is he ." I felt my throat start to get a croak. “Okay , hello , my name is Ricky Dellen and I’m with X-Factor productions and I’m calling to let you know you have to come down to the arena at Venus Ave. at 7:00 p.m. today . You have auditions to see if you’re getting through to the judges house. " A smile came across my face and I answered in a very excited tone , “Yeah , okay I’ll go. Wow , thanks ! " , “No problem. See you at seven." I clicked and took a seat on a chair near the class window. I can’t believe I had forgotten about the auditions and that they accepted me. I was so happy . I **wondered if all the other guys got the call too ?**

*Juliette’s P.O.V"

                “He just asked me if I was always this quiet and I just kind of nodded and he laughed. Nothing really . I mean , not like if I care because I don’t even talk to the guy. But I do have an eye out for Kelsey’s brother . Sam is so cute! " I tell Stephanie as she asked me what me and Louis talked about on our way to the field. He had told me that we didn‘t really talk and we should totally change that because he found it odd. I just didn‘t really like to talk a lot. I had a problem with trusting people to easy. The only people I’ve gotten super close with was Kelsey and Stephanie throughout the years.

                Me and Harry were once close . After his and Kelsey’s breakup I felt the necessity to stop talking to him too . I wouldn’t want Kelsey getting the wrong idea. Me and Kelsey met in 6th grade on the first day , since then we’ve been inseparable. Me and Stephanie met in 7th . We’ve been the best of friends since then . I didn’t really have that much friends to start with. I started to fancy Sam one day when he told me to stay with him waiting for Kelsey to get home from a girls night out with her sister , Roxana. Also , on that night Harry and Kelsey broke up . Sam made me feel a this feeling that I've never actually felt before and as sleazy as it sounds he makes me swoon. When we were talking a lot more frequently I started to grow feelings for him but I can’t tell Kelsey. It’ll be weird so right now only Stephanie knew.

                                "Ew. Sam? He’s so … weird ! " she laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich. I giggled and looked out into the Field “We’ll not for me . He has this think that drives me crazy. " I smiled at her . I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when my phone rang . “Who the hell would call me at this time ?" I said as I took out my phone and Stephanie scooted closer to me . “Hello?" I spoke. “Yes hello? is this Juliette Madrid?" the squeaky voice asked through the other line. I looked at Stephanie who had both eyes wide open as she ate away . She whispered to me “It’s from the X-Factor ! " I smiled and replied with a sophisticated “Yes this she . "

*Louis’ P.O.V.*

                "Okay thank you so much , bye ." I said as I close my phone . I had just gotten the news that I have to go to Venus Ave. today to see if I am going to the judges house. The bell had rung so we all started heading  to class. We just had two more classes and we left this shit hole called school. Once I walked in , I spotted Niall, Kelsey , Juliette, Stephanie,and Liam smiling bright. “What’s all the smiling about ?" I asked as I joined the group. “We all got a call from -" “the X-Factor producers about the thing at 7? " I cut Liam off as I smiled through my teeth. They all smiled and Stephanie squealed . “I’m so excited ! "

                “Okay everyone sit down . We’re doing math this time. Take out your calculators. " Ms. Fushan told us and we did as told. Harry was being quiet and Zayn was looking at Harry with his eyebrows farrowed. I turned back to face him and I asked, “What’s wrong with Harry?" My voice sending a very concerned tone . He leaned closer and made a puzzled face, “Something about a guy named Daniel coming to Milliard High ? I don’t know ."he shrugged and I took a look at Harry once more and I turned to face the front of the class . I ignored it and looked at the  board which was full of numbers and letters . “Okay , so this is how we’re going to do this. When I write in red , you copy that, blue is the answer, green is examples, and black is homework help. Got it ?" Ms. Fushan told the class . “God it" we all said in-sink. **Well this would be a long class.**

*Liam’s P.O.V*

                “Okay I'll see you later. " I tell Harry who said was going to hang out with some girl named Kimberly . I was kind of shocked actually. He was bragging about how he still loved Kelsey and how he would do anything to get back with her just yesterday , but it all just stopped right now I guess. I was on my way home when I saw this market and decided to stop by to buy a few stuff for us. My mom and dad told me they would be sending me 100 dollars every month and I have to be feed with that. I made sure to waist my money correctly and so far I have .

                I was in the chips section and got some Hot Fritos and chips for nachos . I picked up a 12 pack of Shasta coke and headed to the check out . “Is this all ?" spoke the blond haired girl behind the cash register. She had cute blue eyes and light pink lips."Yeah ." I said as I took out 20 dollars. “That’ll be $10.65." she said putting the stuff in a plastic bag. “Thanks. Come again . " she said as she smiled and gave me my change.

                I arrived quite quickly to the hotel. I was in the lobby waiting for the elevator to come down and I spotted Louis. I walked towards him and he faced towards my way and waved. “Hello there . " he said as he flashed me a smile. We both walked into the elevator which opened up as soon as I arrived to him . We were silent until we got out of the elevator in our floor and walked towards our hotel room . Louis opened the door and quickly went to the sofa . "I'ma take a long nap . Wake me up at 6:30!" He said as he got up and walked towards he and Harry’s room . I  walked to the kitchen and started to put away the stuff I had gotten . I was a little nervous for tonight . I didn‘t even know if I would actually get in which made me more nervous. I grabbed my back-pack and started to do homework until it was 6:3o clearing up any negative thoughts that came into mind .

 

*Zayn’s P.O.V.*

                I stayed after school and decided to go to the library to check out some comics. I didn‘t really want to go back to the hotel after all , we had to leave by 7 anyways. I walked into the library being surprised that no one was there . I didn‘t really see why . It was such a beautiful library . I walked to the librarian who was reading . She looked semi-old. She was wearing a weird outfit in a tan color and had grayish hair . Her glasses were rounded and she was wearing bright red lipstick . I coughed and tried to get her attention . She turned around to face me and smiled . “Well hello there handsome. How could I help you ?" She said in a very nice tone . I smiled and leaned against the counter. “I uhm.. I’m looking for comic books? Know where they are ?" I asked her as I popped up an eyebrow as I cupped my left hand which was in a fist ball . She got up and placed her book aside . “They should be over here. Come on . " She said as she walked towards the back of the library .

                “Here they are. If you want to check it out just go to me and I’ll scan it .We close at 5 ." , “Thanks " I said as I looked at the shelves full of comics. I really enjoyed them , also drawing but I didn’t really feel like drawing . Nothing inspiring was in front of me so why not read comics ? I came across one that had a guy with orange hair and freckles. “Archie’s Mystery’s" I mumbled and let out a sigh. I really enjoyed the cover and decided to grab about 5 comics of the series. I walked towards the Liberian and she got the books. "ooo, these are really good. A thriller. " She said as she got the comics and scanned them . “Okay what’s your name ?" "Zayn Malik." I tell her and she types it down. She handed me my comics and said “Okay , turn them in when ever you’re done." “thanks ." She smiled and I grabbed hold of them and walked out . I started heading back to the hotel and it was about 6:20 . I only had 10 minutes left so I hurried up to the hotel room and dropped off my books. Liam was doing homework and Harry was out . I didn‘t see Louis but I didn’t trip . Liam entered our room and he dropped his stuff on our bed. “Okay , we’re leaving." He said in a very tired voice. “I'm not ready . " I said as I looked at him with a worried face. He looked at me and laughed “Me either mate. But you’ll do great. come one lets go . " He said as he headed out . I looked back to the mirror and fixed my hair before exiting . I should do good. I was told yes by 3 people.

*Stephanie’ s P.O.V*

                Me , Juliette, and Kelsey had gotten home just on time. We had stopped by the market a few blocks down and did a little grocery shopping. We only got about 20 dollars worth of food. When we got home we found Niall in the kitchen eating what looked like Kelsey’s famous fruit salad. “Is that -" , “Kelsey’s fruit salad ? Yes. " he said as he winked at Kelsey who was smiling at him . I went into my room and see Juliette fixing up her hair . We only had 10 minutes left to start leaving . I walked out of our room and went to go get some water .

                The living room was rather silent . I couldn’t hear anything happening in Niall’s and Kelsey’s room nor mine and Julie’s room . It was sort of scary but I tried to  ignored it and continued drinking water. I suddenly hear a guy yell. I dropped my cup of water and walked towards Kelsey’s and Niall’s room . I hear nothing . I shrugged it off and walked back to pick up the cup . I was shaking as I was washing the cup when I hear footsteps. I turn back and bumped into someone and splashed water all over their shirt.

                I turned back and mumbled , ‘I'm sorry. " I didn’t want to see Niall’s face. I figured he had smirk on his face . “No Problem . " He spoke . I stayed keeping grip of the sink with a puzzled look . **Where did his accent go and how come his voice is so much smoother ?** I was terrified. **When did another guy get in here? No, I** **’** **ve gone mad .** _I_ turned around to find a guy with his back towards me in this door near our closet in the living room . “Who are you and what are you doing here ?" asked him as my body was shaking, goosebumps appearing everywhere. He turned around and my heart race slowed down and my face had a sudden change of expression . It was- “Daniel ? What are you doing here !?" I yelled as I ran towards him give him a hug . He laughed and started to speak. " I was a late student and I was told my 6th period was moved here in the U.K ! " He said in such an excitement. He was wearing a light blue muscle shirt and white basketball shorts. He looked rather ... **hot** _._

                “Does Kelsey know you’re here ?" I asked him in a hushed voice. He leaned close to me and said “I hope not." In that moment I hear Kelsey and Niall laughing walking out of their room . “You should of left it that way-" Kelsey cut her self off as she turned to me and Daniel’s direction . She froze for a while and then broke out into joy . “Daniel ! oh god, you’re here !" She yells as she ran to Daniel. He hugged her tight and stayed like that for quite a while. I walked towards Niall who had a puzzled look on his face. “That’s her old best friend. " I said to him clearing up his question which I knew he was thinking.

                Juliette walked out and saw Daniel and Kelsey talking and walked towards me and Niall who were near the door. “Is it just me or is Daniel here ?" She said in a questioning tone. I laughed and nodded to her . Niall looked a little stiff and spoke up to Kelsey."Ay, we have to get going. " He said as he opened the door and headed out . Kelsey quickly said her goodbye to Daniel and we headed out .

                Niall was really quiet the whole ride to Venus Ave. It was very odd. After 10 minutes we arrived the place and headed out of the car. Niall started walking to the entrance and ignored conversations with any of us. **Okay , what was his case?** I linked my arm around Juliette’s arm and started walking towards the building. Kelsey soon caught up and patted me on my shoulder. “What’s wrong with Niall ?" She asked me , hurt written all over her face. I looked at her and let out a heavy sigh , “Daniel happened . He’s jealous . " It was pretty obvious. She bit her bottom lip and stayed by my side as we continued to walk until we saw a door open with security men in front of it . "We’re here for the X-Factor ?" Juliette said in a very simple tone . The security men walked to the side and let us in . It was full of people . I looked over to my right and found Simon there seating down staring up to the stage . **This is it Stephanie . The moment of truth .**

 


	30. Winning Goals

*Kelsey's P.O.V*

          I was making my way to the stage with Stephanie's arm locked around mine and we faced the group of people there. They had all gone through and today we were going to find out who and who would pass to the judges’ house. I was nervous. I know we were all nervous. It would be terrifying to see one of the girls or guys not get in.  This lady with blond hair walked up to us. She was holding a clipboard and a stack of papers laid on top of it ."Your names." She said to us as she took out a pen out of her hair. "I'm Stephanie”,"Juliette" , "Kelsey." we all said to the lady as she wrote our names down "You're all solo or a group?" , "We're a group." , "Okay, you'll go to the far right. " We all faced each other and walked to where she said to go.

 

          "Dude I'm so scared!" Juliette told me as her grip on my arm got stronger. I turned to face her and smiled. “We’ll make it through. "  Her smile was so soft but she held a worried look in her eyes. I could sense her fear. I was on my way to talk with the guys when I hear my named being called. I turned to my left to see that Liam and Niall are waving me over behind the curtains. I look at them with confusion but make my way towards them.

 

          “What do you guys want?” I asked them in more of w whisper.

          “To wish you good luck. Tell the girls also.” Niall said as he hugged me and rubbed my back. I hugged him back and faced to Liam who was standing there with innocence and fear all over his face.

                “You'll do good Liam. Smile and take the fear factor off your face. “I told him as I hugged him and he caved into the hug. He let go smiled.

                “Thanks. Now go on. The girls are waiting for you.” He said as he motioned his hands to the girl’s direction.

 

                I reached the girls and they were staring at me nervously. “We're up in only 20 minutes. I don't even remember what part I sing.” Stephanie's spoke to me as she widened her eyes and came closer to me. “I forgot what song we're singing!” Juliette said, her cheeks turned paler than usual. “Okay, guys. Relax. We're singing Mermaids and Poets, Stephanie, you're singing every time Juliette is done singing and when I start the course. You got it?” I explained to them and they shook their heads in sign they understood me. I looked to my far right and noticed Harry staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed as Louis was talking to him. I got a little uncomfortable and turned to face the girls again. **Okay, weird?**

*Harry's P.O.V*

Me and Kimberly hanged out today after school and she was hot. Not only did she have a killer smile but she had an amazing body. Her eyes were a hazel green and had dirty blond hair. She was wearing blue shorts and a spaghetti shirt which managed to show off her chest. We talked and stuff but I wasn't able to see anything I really liked about her.  I didn't see a good personality. She was rather … dumb. I only had to date her for at least a few weeks until Kelsey realized she loved me. I would do whatever it takes to get her back. She was talking with Stephanie and Juliette. She looked adorable when she was nervous. She walks around everywhere and her cheeks earn a shade of pink.

 

                I looked at her and tried to focus on what she was saying. She managed to look over at me and made a puzzled look. I didn't look away but she instantly did. Shit. “Harry, how did the hang out with Kimberly go?” Louis interrupted me. “Well, she's cute and all, but she's too stuck up and dumb.” I said to him as I turned to face him. His lips formed a thin line and crossed his arms against his chest.

                “Well, sounds like she's not your type Curly.” 

                “But I ‘ma date her either way. She's easy. So it wouldn't be hard to get at her.”

                “Whoa, are you sure? I know you hate girls that are easy because it’s easier for them to cheat. Are you sure about this?”

                “I know what I'm doing Lou'!”

                “Okay.”

                And with that said we hear a man’s voice through the speakers.

                “Okay. We already told you guys which place you're coming in. So for the guys it starts with 1st guy or group singing, then girls is 2nd and so forth. Got it? Now, first act, Niall Horan please step up and shows us what you got.”

*Niall's P.O.V*

          I was shaking. I was the first act to go up out of like 100 people. I was going to sing I'm yours by Jason Mraz. I was terribly nervous. “Go ahead.” Simon said as a man handed me a microphone and the track started playing. I closed my eyes for a brief second and took in a deep breath. “Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool dawn run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn. To win some or learn some. But I won't hesitate, No more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours.” The track stopped. I turned to face Simon, my body was shaking like crazy. “Okay, Next.” **Wait, what? That was it? No good job? Or better luck next time? I** looked at the rest of the people waiting to go up as Simon spoke, “Um, Kelsey , Stephanie, and Juliette. You're up next.” I looked over to face the girls and Kelsey rushed to grab the microphone out of my hand. “You did great.” She whispered to me as she hugged me as I walked off.

*Juliette's P.O.V*

                Simon had callen us up and I was already nervous but if it was even possible I got a million times more nervous once I knew we were up next. Niall did great, but Simon and the other judges didn't say a word. Kelsey and Stephanie looked at me and nodded hinting me we were ready. The track started playing and my heart race got harder and faster. I was going to start off the song. “Good morning world it's nice to wake up too another beautiful blue- skied day the boys are still asleep in their drug rugs we played our music way to late.” I looked over to Stephanie who was next. Her fear face erasing off as soon as the mic touched her lips. “I'm gonna run down and jump in the ocean I love the feel of the salt on my skin and we've been living in this house all summer loved every minute since I washed in.” Now it was Kelsey's turns as Stephanie sang back up. “Boys ba ba boys give me a down beat .Girls ga ga girls stomp your bare feet we we we can make the earth spin round and round and round.” now it was all of us. My stomach was full of butterflies. “I wanna live my life with mermaids and poets the ones who fly and fall from the stars cause love comes to the people who show it home is right wherever we are Live my life with mermaids and poets sing to sailors and dance on the sea cause love comes to the people who show it wherever they are that's where I'll be. La da da da da da da da .” I turned to face Kelsey who was up next in singing. “Let’s get everyone down for a sand dance-” , “Stop. Next.” Simon interrupted Kelsey and raised his hand as sign to stop. My heart dropped and a rush of warm heat rushed throughout my body. **Did we do well? Why did he stop us? I** was way more nervous than before.

                “How do you think we did? “ I whisper to Stephanie who was shaking way too much. She opened her mouth but Simon spoke out loud. “Christian, you're next.” We all turned to the left to hand out mics to one of the producers and walked off stage. “Holy crap I'm so nervous.” Kelsey said to me as she cupped her face in her hands. I wouldn't blame her, I was doing the same. I noticed that Liam and Harry were next on the list for the boys as I saw their number tags. I couldn't happen to get their attention due to the fact they were way on the other side ignoring any wondering. I hope they would do great. I know they will.

 

 

 

 


	31. Win

*Harry's P.O.V*

 

                "Cause that's what I needed and I love the winter snow." I heard this guy named Christian sing as he was finishing up. He was doing great and you could tell the judges loved his performance but they did cut him off. "Next, Harry " My eyes widened and my chest rose as my heart beat accelerated . This is it . This was the final chance before we get results on who stays in the judges’ house. I grabbed the mic Christian was handing me and I turned to face the judges. I was going to sing Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. It wasn't the best song choice but it's the only thing I could think of in only ten minutes.

                I heard the music start, my fingers started to shake. The mic in my hand feeling like it was slowly slipping off and I had panic all over my eyes. "And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't wanna go home right now" I looked over at Simon, his face so dull. My nerves kicked in twice as hard just knowing Simon had an expressionless face. "And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight" I sang out , my eyes shut trying to ignore any eye contact that would make me a nervous reck in front of everyone here. Simon cleared his throat and raised his hand. My eyes opening to the silence that took over the whole studio. "Liam, Your next." I swallowed hard, and faced to Liam's direction. I handed him the mic and wished him good luck. "Thanks." He whispered to me. I was on my way to the back when I heard the song start. "No way." I thought to myself. Liam was going to sing Between you and I by Every Avenue. I've heard him sing that song plenty of times and his voice sounds amazing.

                I tried to look at his reaction but all I was able to see was the back of his head. His hands still onto his side. I was nervous for him, I couldn't even imagine how scared he could of been for his own self. "Would you believe me if I said I was sorry. The question wasn't mean to hurt, It was just my fear of losing you. And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you. I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed where you gave yourself to me. Where I gave myself to you." Liam left Simon mouth opened. Liam started to clinch his hands into fists and his soulful voice came out. “Maybe it's all for the best, But I just don't see any good in this, no. Maybe we'll find something better, But the lovers that leave us, Will always hold the place" Simon rose his hand and the music stopped. Liam smiled and handed the mic to a producer. "Take 2.” One of the producers let out and everyone ran to different places. We only had two minutes as a break. Liam reached to where I was at and I smiled."'You did good Payno! You're defiantly getting in. “I said to him as I gave him a hug. He smiled and me and said "You too!”

                I was just about to follow Liam who was walking towards Kelsey, Stephanie, and Juliette but I had received a call from an unknown number.

               

"Hello?" My voice a little raspy.

               

"Yeah, Harry? This is Kimberly. "

               

                "Oh! Hi Kimmy. How are you?"

               

                "Good. Um, I was just calling to see if you're up for a late night movie? The movie starts at 10."

                I looked at the clock and it was 9. I tried coming up with an excuse but I failed miserably. “Okay         sure.”

                "Great! We're going to watch Supernatural Habitat.” She squealed into the phone.

                "Okay, meet me by the school's entrance. Bye."

                "Bye."

 

                I put my phone away and rubbed my face with my cold, sweaty hands. I couldn't just leave the guys here alone. They'll think I'll bail on them and don't care. I saw Kelsey as she was making her way towards me and I quickly turned my back towards her. A little harsh, I know, but I couldn't tell her. "Harry what’s wrong?" She asked concern in her voice. I nodded, hoping she would understand but she didn't. She walked in front of me and I saw that her face held a worried expression. I looked away from her and cleared my throat. My hands still sweaty and then I remembered why I was even talking to Kimberly. I quickly stood up straight and put on a fake, cocky smile. I saw her stiffen up a little. "I'm going out tonight with a girl. Kimberly Palanca . You know her?" She nodded her head and I widened my eyes at her response.

                "You do?"

                "Yeah, since the first day here. She talks to me whenever I go to the library with Juliette. She's ... something.” she said as she rolled her eyes on the last part.

                I was already caught up on how they met but why didn't she like her? "Why don't you like her?"  


                "Have you seen how she dresses? She's begging for attention and clearly wants a guy like you to notice her. "

 **Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?** "What do you mean by a guy like me?" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows, making quote signs with my fingers as I said the last three words.

                She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows as she parted her hair away from her face. "Just be careful."

                "I will.”

                "Okay then.”

                And with that she turned around and walked towards Liam. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. She'll probably tell everyone why I left so I didn't see a point in staying until they all finished. I took my phone out and saw the time. 9:20 p.m. I placed my phone firmly back into my jean pocket and walked out like nothing. **I'm going to have to get Kimberly hooked on me good.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fro reading !! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^.^ Please stay tuned and I will be updating very soon :D I don't plan on finishing anytime soon ! Stay beautiful !  
> -Kelsey xx.


End file.
